Kazuki inner power
by Immatureboys
Summary: Kazuki finds there is more to his power, when he encounters a Tengu ninja lord as he did in the past that threatens the world, but where there is great power there are those who seek it, this story is a KazukiXKuriko pairing
1. The demon ninja returns

Kazuki inner power

In Aoi Academy many students hear strange sounds threw out the school.

"Hey, did you hear strange sounds lately," said one girl?

"Yeah, it kind of sounds likes a monster, who do you think he is after," said the another?

"It could be anyone, who ever it is I feel bad for them," said another girl.

Then at the dorms

In a dream Kazuki was being chase by a man in red samurai armor and by a _behemoths._

"Hello there kid you seem to be strong besides low spell count," said the man in armor as the behemoths were on the side of him.

"Who are you," Kazuki asked in fear?

"I am Mandara, a tengu ninja lord, you shall disappear quietly now, for you are in my way, go my behemoths," he said as they attacked him directing.

"No, No, No." Kazuki said repeatedly. Then woke up from his dream.

"Man what a nightmare," he said as he was wide-awake.

Meanwhile on the way to school.

"Prosodic dreams," Yuna said as she was concern for him.

"Yeah, and every time I have the same dream I never want to sleep again," he said with a little bags in his eyes.

Yuna came close and put her forehead on his "Well there is no fever, so you should try talking to Dr.Akai about your dreams," Yuna as suggested.

"Hey now so close, but the way I don't know about him he is a bit strange if you know what I mean," as he backed up away from her.

"Well its better to talk to strange people about strange things," Yuna said.

"Well okay then," Kazuki said as sounded annoyed.

Meanwhile in Dr. Akai's office.

Kuriko was about to enter then herd a conversation by door.

"Dreams of being attack by a behemoths it is only a possibly," he said.

"A possibly Are you serious," He said.

"Relax, it's not like you have been sentence to death or anything, so was there something else you wanted to asked me."

"Yeah, have you herd of somebody named Mandara?"

"That has always been a secret, but since he appeared in your dream, I don't know how much of a secret it will remain, it said that he is a Tengu lord and that he will only go after strong magic users, but that is all I can say for now," Dr. Akai explained.

"Strong magic users huh, what are you writing anyway," Kazuki asked?

"A poem," he answered.

"Would you get serious for once," He said.

"Oh this is good," Dr.Akai said to him.

As Kuriko stood at his office she thought of something.

Later on the day Kazuki met up back with Yuna.

"So he said your dream of being attack by a behemoth it going to come true," Yuna asked.

"Yeah I don't want to believe it, but I never can tell whether the Dr is being serious or joking."

"Not to worry Kazuki, no matter what happens I will protect you," she said.

"Oh right Yuna," he said in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh my, reliable are we," Kuriko said as she was on Kazuki had her arms around him and was rubbing against him.

"Kuriko, what are you doing," Yuna asked and demanded?

"Just giving an invitation to pleasure," as she said was rubbing her chest on his.

"That is not pleasure that is evil; now get away from him," she said as she tried to separate them pulling them away from each other then both crashed in different places.

"Ow, that hurt I was just saying hi," Kuriko said.

"Well that is not the way to say hello," Yuna said.

"Well now never mind that, have you been hearing strange sounds lately," Kuriko asked?

"Come to think about it I have, the class even had to cancel, do to the noises, I've been trying to investigate what it was, so I want your help," she explained.

"Okay I'm in," Yuna said.

That day.

Nakamaru was sneaking the into the storage room. Then was caught.

"Nakamaru what are you up to this time, is there something you want in there," Mrs. Iba asked?

"Um, no, nothing of the sort," as he said as was glued to the wall in fear.

"Mm, right," Mrs. Iba said, as she was suspicious on him.

"Hey Nakamaru what are you doing out there, come on inside and feel the love said another student that open the door for him."

"Well this is something new of you Nakamaru Mrs. Iba said," as she was happy for him.

"Wait its not like that he said," as he was shocked.

Moments later in the storage room.

"Come on man share the love, its no big deal said the other student."

"Shut up, did you haft be so veg like that," Nakamaru shouted.

"Ether way man, we can't let then know about the creature," he said with a can of food.

"Yeah that's true," Nakamaru said.

Later two girls gathered to meet up with Kuriko.

"All right everyone the investigating squad is all here."

"But why am I here," Rin had said as she had her back turned.

"I hear that the biology club is under suspicious in, so you what to prove them wrong, it that right?"

"Yes, that is true, but reassure me that you are not the one who spread these rumors Rin," said as she held her Katana own Kuriko.

"No time for that, now we should go investigate," Kuriko said.

"What got you so interested to find out what going on in the school," Kazuki asked.

"Isn't it obvious Kazuki, its ones love for ones school," Kuriko answered.

"Well now where shall we get started Kuriko," Yuna asked?

"Ahem, Anyway follow me," as Kuriko said led the way, little did they know someone was watching them.

"Mm, most festinating," said Mandara as he was on the roof.

That afternoon they checked ever room they were in the music room.

"I haven't found anything strange in the rehearsal room," Yuna said.

"The biology room also seems to be cleared as well," Rin reported.

"Well now, I know I'm now just hearing things," Kuriko said.

"So you got a clue what that sound is he asked?"

"I really don't know, my guest is ether S- ranks summon creature or something more devastating," Kuriko said.

"Come to me behemoth," said Mandara voice in the shadows then a howling came.

As the three left the room Kazuki thought he heard something as he stopped.

Kazuki Kuriko called out to him.

"Oh, right," coming said as he caught up with.

Later on that day they all decided to split up for a last search. As they all looked in different places, Kuriko met up with Kazuki.

"Man, first the dreams now Kuriko acting all serious, I don't know what to fear the most Mandara or the behemoth," as he said to himself.

"Hey Kazuki," Kuriko called out to him.

"Kuriko, I thought you was checking the other areas," Kazuki said.

"Never mind I need you with me for sec as she pulls him by the collar."

Then in the storage room Yuna was check then encounter something a purple cat like creature.

"Here kitty," she said as she was calling the cat then it formed into a behemoth.

"Now attack your prey," said Mandara voice the cat attack then Yuna screamed.

"Yuna!"

Rin shouted as she went and came to her rescue.

"Come my behemoth, let us leave," Mandara said as he appeared on top of the behemoth.

"Rin help," she shouted as the behemoth got a hold on her.

"Discipline of arms," Rin called got her Katana then called out a spell.

"Too slow," Mandara said as he shot a projectile shell at her Katana disarming her then the behemoth got hold of her too.

"This is humiliating;" Rin said was also being carried.

"This is no time to whine," Yuna said.

In Dr. Akai office.

"Well now Dr.Haruaki Akai, what will it be show us that room or take action for your mistake and become a crimenal, I got uncle who is a public positcuter."

"Your are villian, are you," Dr. Akai said as he was by the forbidden door?

"Oh I'm the villian now then why not prove it," Kuriko suggusted.

"Kuriko did you hear something, it sounds like a roar some ones voice and a scream," Kazuki said as he notice something.

Then a clash threw the building occurred which was a real behemoth and Mandara.

"A behemoth, but how," She asked herself?

"On no, a real behemoth and Madara," Kazuki said as he was afraid.

"It is just like you said but one thing there was a behemoth in here, by I most certinlty did not summon them," Dr. Akai said as he open the door to another behemoth?

"No matter, I can't at least buy us some time Kazuki, check it out," she said as she wink to him, take this she said as she threw some sprit charms the behemoth but had not effect, then tied Mandara up with her charms, by he repelled it back at her with his red eyes.

"Dr. Akai, please you got help her," he said as he was on him.

"Even if you beg me it took all my power just getting one, and Mandara is on a whole other level, Shikimori only can destroy them, but better hurry, seems like going to get devoured in no time."

"Fine, I'll do it," he said as he stood in front of the behemoths and Mandara.

"Kazuki"

"Sorry, Kuriko, but this has to be done," Kazuki said as he used his magic on them and blasted them away, then they were gone.

"Well-done Shikimori but Mandara, no this was all too easy, could have really destroyed Mandara," as Dr. Akai thought to him.

"That was close; glad that is over with Kazuki," said to himself then felt a tingling feeling in him.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, I would not be so sure about that," as Mandara said as he fused with Kazuki and became a part of his body, however Dr. Akai notice him still around.

That afternoon Kazuki and Yuna was walking home.

"Aw, you used your magic again not all you got is a few more left," she said.

"Don't worry about it Yuna I just did it to save some one in danger, so I will used my magic anymore then I have," he said as he felt funny all of a sudden that he thought he heard some one.

"Kazuki,"

"It's nothing, lets go," Kazuki said.

Then the next day at the academy.

"Where is that behemoth, I already found a buyer, and I got the money from him, he could not just disappeared," Nakamaru shouted.

"It's your fault, you just add the accept interest rates from the buyer said the other student."

"So that is what happened, should have known, how passionate," Mrs. Iba overheard.

"Oh no!"

Meanwhile

"Hi Kuriko," Kazuki said as he walked pasted Kuriko then she waved to him back.

"Kazuki, this can be interesting," she thought to her self.

Next chapter coming up whenever, So I got plenty more.


	2. Taste of kindness

Kazuki inner power

The next day at the dorms in the bathroom Kazuki was brushing his teeth.

Then opens the cabinet for mouthwash.

"Ah!" He said as he freaks out when closed back the cabinet and sees Mandara face in the mirrior and drops his tooth brush.

"Hello Shikimori," said a voice out of nowhere.

He then turned his back fast.

"Where are you," he asked as he was looking around?

"In hear," Mandara said back.

"Am I seeing Mandara or am I'm going crazy," he said he took a deep breath and calmed down; "I need to see Dr.Akai about this."

"Good morning Kazuki," Yuna said as she walked in by notice he's gone,

"Kazuki?" Then found a note that says.

Note: Went early to see Dr. Akai , meet you back at the school momentary, don't wait up, Kazuki.

Moments later in the nurses office, Kazuki went to see Dr, Akai.

"I thought I saw Mandara, and now I feel like I can hear his voice, am I hallucinating?"

"I'm afraid this is no hallucination Shikimori;" he said as he shook his head, "You really have a Tengu inside your body."

"A Tengu?" He said.

"In other words, a demon, or more like a demon lord," Dr.Akai said.

"Really I did not notice, if memory recalls I destroyed him along with those two behemoths when I used my magic, the other day," he said as he touched his chest.

"I did not want to believe it either that he was not destroyed that easy, but while he used your magic on the behemoths, he was planning something from the start, which means that other Mandara you used you magic on, was a fake," he explained

"So he can make a clone of himself," Kazuki said?

"Well that's only part of his power," he said as he cleaned his glasses, "anyway ever since you destroyed those behemoths, he was so interested in your power, that you destroyed the behemoths, he came up behind you and fused with you," he explained.

"He fused with me, but how," Kazuki answered?

"By becoming a part of you," Dr. Akai said.

"Okay, now I'm confused," Kazuki said.

"In other words, he merged his magic with yours, making it two bodies and two minds for the price of one," Dr.Akai explained.

"Two minds and one body huh," Kazuki said?

"It's like this, since Mandara is in you, you have two sets of magic, one it your magic other is Mandara magic, which is a high level of magic, it is rare people receive two sets of magic power," Dr.Akai explained.

"Tell is Mandara," Kazuki asked?

"Don't worry, I promise he will not hurt you in any way since; he is not a part of you, he needs a body, since he was vanishing ever since his last defeat, so he has chosen you out of all students besides the low spell count and all, I was even surprised myself," Dr.Akai explained.

"So how was he like," Kazuki asked.

"He was a Tengu ninja lord with devastating amounts of power, many magic users tried but all failed so his power was sealed away, it nearly destroyed the whole planet, he had killed anyone who crossed or betrayed him without hesitation," Dr. Akai explained.

"That's horrible," Kazuki said.

"Horrible indeed, it had shocked me the fact that he was back, no one knows how he came back, but nonetheless he is in you," Dr. Akai explained.

"I see thanks for the heads up," he said he was about to leave the nurses office.

"Shikimori wait, be careful with Mandara's magic, even magic user with power like yours will be able to harness his power and there are those who seek his power, if you don't control it, it will control and manipulate you like a human puppet," Dr.Akai explained.

"I'm well aware of that thanks, oh can you not tell anyone about this, I don't want to start a panic," Kazuki said as he left.

"I sure hope so, for your sake, I would dare start one Shikimori, by right not we will keep this at a low to low basics," Dr.Akai thought.

Later on in the class at the academy Yuna caught up Kazuki.

"Kazuki," she said as she called out to him.

Huh? Yuna he turned his back and saw Yuna.

"I've been looking everywhere fro you Kazuki," she said.

"Sorry I had a magic check up with Dr. Akai," he said.

"I see, well I made you a boxed lunch lets eat in the classroom," she said.

"Um, Sure, let's go," he said.

"If you want I can feed myself Kazuki, I don't mind," Yuna said.

"No, thank you, I feed myself, even if you mind I do, he said as he saw an anger crowd staring at him, wouldn't want the situation getting worse as it already is," Kazuki said.

"Getting worse, what do you mean," she asked?

"Oh, Never mind, its nothing," he said.

Meanwhile in the biology club Rin was watching Nanba work on his equipment.

"Well that outto do it, sure am going to miss working here," he said to the microscope.

"Hey Nanba," Kuriko said as she entered in the biology room.

"Hey Kuriko," he said.

"Don't hey me! Why are you wasting times here, The farewell party can't start without you; didn't Rin relay the message to you," She asked?

"Oh yeah, I did receive the message from Mrs. Kamishiro, I just was not ready to part with Mr. Microscope," he said.

"Why are you speaking such nonsense? Come on we half move," she said as she dragged him by the caller.

"Mrs. Kamishiro can you put away the microscope for me," he said as he was still being dragged?

"Uh, yeah, sure," Rin said back.

That night at back at the dorms Rin was trying to cook making a noise.

"Man, what a day," Kazuki said in his sleep then a shadow appeared before him.

"Kazuki," Yuna appeared before him with a stuffed animal looking feared.

"Huh! Yuna, what are you doing here, what's wrong," he asked as he was a bit cranky?

"Kazuki, there is something going on here, what can it be," She said?

"I'm sure its nothing to worry about," he said as he was about to go back to sleep.

"Kazuki, there is the sound again, what could it be," She said?

The two went down to the Kitchen and saw Rin trying to cook.

"Shh! Be quiet you two," as Kuriko appeared out of nowhere, "or she will hear us."

"Hey it looks like Rin is trying to cook," Kazuki said as he looked at her.

"Yeah I know, but it does not look like she is cooking for herself, she's been at it for hours ever since," Kuriko said.

"I don't have the courage to eat what she cooks," Yuna said.

"Me either," he responded.

"She may have many talents, but cooking is not one of them," Kazuki said.

"Yeah I agree," Kuriko said.

Then the turkey blew up in the oven, Rin scowled as she got the ham turkey and tossed it in the trashcan.

"Oh dear I cannot watch," she said as she accidentally pushed the door open.

Rin turned her back quickly as she had a knife and got mad, "hey, who goes there, you saw it?"

"No, not one of us did, we have not seen your terrible cooking before the three said," as they were nervous.

The Rin went on her knees, "please teach me how to be a women, I want to be more feminine, I beg of you."

"I don't mind teaching you, "but who is it for exactly," Yuna asked, as she was surprised?

Rin blushed, "what makes you ask that?"

"Because you half to take their taste into consideration."

"It's for senior Nanba," Rin answered.

"Nanba of the biology club," Kazuki said.

"That is a good idea; after all he is leaving tomorrow, Yuna, how long will it take for cooking," Kuriko said.

"Things like that take sometime," Yuna said.

Later on that night as Rin tried on different clothes of different looks, they now got to the cooking, back in the kitchen.

"So Rin, what kind of guy is Nanba," Kazuki asked?

"He has no special features," Rin answered.

"Um, your going to half to be more specify," he said.

"He has average height, average weight, his grades are average, but he is certainly not handsome in a way," Rin said.

"Come on there has to be something about him that caught your eye," he said.

"Well, he is Ernest in a why, that I find interesting, Shikimori do you think Nanba will like this," she said as she showed him a key chain rabbit.

"I'm sure he will like it, after all it is the thought the counts, isn't it," Kazuki said.

"Really I see," Rin said.

As threw the night Rin had practice cooking over and over again then later on made a box lunch?

"Well now it seems like, you finally did it," Kuriko said as she was exhausted.

"Well this should be saved," Rin said as she tripped on a pan then the lunch fell by it was stopped by Kazuki magic.

"You dolt, you used your magic again," Kuriko said.

"Yeah, I know, but would not want all that hard works go to waste huh So don't worry about it," he said out of dignity.

The next day back at the academy, students were seeing Nanba off.

"Farewell, Nanba," Rin said as she stood there distance from him seeing him off.

"What are you doing are you not going to give let him go without saying anything to him," Kuriko asked?

"Yes, I'm sure, I suppose in the end, I was not able to confront him," Rin said.

"He is leaving," Kazuki said.

"It does not matter, it seems like I accomplish more then I image so, therefore I give this to you Shikimori, you end up uses your magic for my sake as well," she said as she handed to lunch to him.

"Wow, thanks a lot," he said, as he tasted it.

"How is it," Rin asked?

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but it taste awful," he said out of guilt.

"You have no tactic at all do you Shikimori, even if you if it's bad, try to praise it," Rin said.

"I'm not kidding, it does taste awful," he said.

"Is it that bad," as both Yuna and Kuriko tasted it, which had an awful does?

"It's so awful," he said as he was still eating it.

"But you say its awful, but yet your still eating it," she said, as she was surprised.

Moments, later

Rin called out to him, "Shikimori"

"Yes, what is it Rin?"

"I give this to you," she said as she handed him as key chain rabbit.

"Huh, but this is something precious to you, you sure about this," he asked.

"Yes, I give it to you," Rin answered.

"Thanks a lot Rin," he said.

"You fool, do not get carried away, you must not mention this to anybody, and it will bring misfortune," Rin demanded.

"Really now I won't," he said.

"Then perhaps you don't value your life," as she held her Katana at him.

"Relax, I'm just kidding," he said, as he was nervous.

"Good, I thought I was going half to kill you," she said as she shelved her Katana.

"That was close," he said then ran off.

Currently working on the next chapter.


	3. Old friends

Kazuki inner magic

That night at the dorms a call came for Kazuki, as he talked on the phone while Yuna and the three girls were listening in.

Mrs. Manager, called to him, "Mr. Shikimori, you have a call."

"Huh, all right thanks," he said.

"Hello? Oh its you, it's been a while hasn't it, yeah nothing really changed, what no I haven't, at least not much lately, Uh huh yeah, I see, what! No there is no reason to come over, no I'm fine by myself, and you kid too much."

"Kazuki, no I should not be doing this."

"Then move it or lose it," Kuriko said.

"What you're here as well, its not right to listen in."

"You were listening in first, were you not Yuna," Rin said.

"Not you, too," Yuna said.

That morning in the Aoi academy dorms, Kazuki was spaced out.

Yuna called to him, Kazuki, "what are you waiting for we half to go now?"

"Um, right lets go," he said.

Meanwhile in the classroom of Aoi academy, the bell has ringed.

"I'm sorry Kazuki but we got to get home as soon as we can, to do this and that," as she grabbed him his hand.

Then the whole class stared with anger.

"Yuna, you big mouth," he said to himself.

"What did you say Kazuki?"

"Uh, nothing lets go," he said.

At the main entrance Yuna and Kazuki was going home early

"Yuna, we really do not need to be in a hurry."

"Hey, Rin," as Yuna called out to her.

"Are you going home early too?"

"Don't talk to me, I am rather busy at the moment," then Rin walked away.

"Uh, sorry," Kazuki said.

As the two was walking, a kunai knife came was tossed at Kazuki then he caught it as he stopped for a second.

"Kazuki?"

"Uh, Yuna, why don't you go on, I will catch up later," he suggested.

"But, Kazuki," she said.

"Trust me, just go on ahead," Kazuki said staring at the kunai knife.

"All right, I'll wait for you home," Yuna said as she went on ahead.

As Kazuki went to the field by Dr. Akai office, "I know you are there."

"Its been a while man," said ,Nezu, a Aoi academy with dark blue hair, a red head band and a red scarf around his neck, came out of the trees.

"Nezu, korimako," Kazuki said.

"The one and only Kazuki," he then grabbed the kunai knife in Kazuki hand.

"By the way, I heard that you have hands full here," he said as he stashed is kunai knife away.

Kazuki was confused, "Really, what do you mean?"

"Its about that girl that is with you," Nezu said.

"What do you mean," Kazuki asked?

"Isn't it obvious man, I think she is like both Kuriko and Rin, who only want you for your genes, I mean you keep this up and you are going to get hurt or maybe even killed, I mean I do not trust her on bit, even if she is good looking," Nezu explianed.

"Nezu, don't say your like the others, and want to want Yuna as well."

"What! No, never I'm not like Nakamaru, I'm just warning you; remember a ninja it always cautions on his victims, I'm only saying it for your sake, even if she is your wife I do not trust her one bit and nether should you, I bet if you died, she would just get your genes with no regrets on her mind," he should a picture of a demon Yuna.

"Do you always think such vicious thoughts?"

"Well anyway man, I'm just saying don't get your hopes up for either on of the three, just because those three dig you now."

"I'll keep that in mind thanks," Kazuki torned the Nezu picture.

"Kazuki," Yuna called out to him from far away, "what keeping you, are you with another girl."

"No, that is not it at all, I'm coming," then he left.

Nezu stared at Yuna out of suspicion, not happy at her in any way.

"What was the hold up Kazuki? You said you be there in a moment," Yuna said.

"Sorry I guess I got held up," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"By the way, was there some one you were talking to," she asked.

"Yeah this is," Kazuki then turned his back he notice he was gone, "Uh never mind, lets go."

As the two was walking from the academy, Kuriko jumped him directly.

"Kazuki, apologize to me, hurts me deeply."

"I'm sorry," Kazuki said as he was pinned down.

"Kuriko, get off of him," she was trying to pull her off of Kazuki.

"By the way, I heard, your parents were coming," Kazuki was surprised.

"Yeah that's right, but how did you know that?"

"Lets do something special for them, so tell me what is there favorite food," she said as Kuriko blown solf in his ear.

"It's uh? Eel I guess," Kazuki said guessing.

"Eel!"

"Well, got to run," as Kuriko disappeared.

"Hey, you should know that, they might not come," he said trying to finish up.

"Come on Kazuki, we have work to do," Yuna pulled him up.

"Um, Okay."

Meanwhile back at the dorms that day, Yuna was redecorating the room for Kazuki, then made dinner.

"Uh, what did you do to my room," Kazuki said as he was annoeyed by the decorations

"Just did some redecorating Kazuki, we half to prepare for this Sunday when your parents come over," Yuna said as she was working on the stove.

Yuna handed Kazuki a bowl of rice,"Well then, eat up now, Kazuki."

"There are so much here, isn't this a bit much."

"Well, maybe it is, but compared to your mother and father, it would be like a extended family," she said.

"Uh Yeah, right," he was shocked a bit.

Later on that night, Kuriko trying some eel from her personal chefs, one by one, each was sent down.

"Mm, Tasteless, Bad, Terrible, Disgraceful, Unforgivable, you all have no taste in eel and rice disk, so therefore, you all are out," she then sent them all fall down a trap door.

In the meantime that night, Rin was practicing making good impression, by watching good impression videos.

"Nice to meet you, Ugh this is just too impossible for me, but I never back down from challenge, I'll show him," Rin said to herself.

The next morning, Yuna had left early for school without Kazuki, and then Kazuki arrived late and was left out.

"Your late Shikimori, so get out, if only your grades were better," Mrs. Iba said.

"Why would Yuna leave without me," Kazuki thought?

"My, my, trouble in the air; look like my appearance is making a different after all," Mandara appeared out of the shadows and right by him.

"Shut up, its not like that, thank goddess she does not know about you," Kazuki said

"Say what you want boy, maybe there will be a time when you half to fight in you, Mandara said.

Kazuki looked around, "What do you mean?"

"Oh never you mind that right now, I mean, you do not half to believe everything I say," Mandara vanished.

"Hum!"

"I sure hope not," Kazuki said thinking.

Later on that day, the whole school got out early again and Kazuki caught up with Yuna.

"Hey Yuna, how about we head home," Kazuki suggested.

"I'm sorry but I got things to do you go on ahead," Yuna then walked away.

"Yuna?"

"Aw man, what's a matter Kazuki, did Yuna finally break up with you," Nezu asked.

"What! Are you talking about," Kazuki said?

"Hey as I said man, do not trust her in any way, she's maybe a monster in disguise planning an evil plot right here and now," he said showing a monster picture.

"What is with you and your weird drawings?"

"Just saying, don't fall victim to the likes of her," Nezu then made his drawing vanish.

"That's what you told me last time," Kazuki said feeling down.

"If you want, I can have a potion that makes her be away from you," Nezu said holding a potion bottle.

"No, thanks!"

The moment he got home, Yuna was holding back on something, in her room.

"Yuna, Is she okay?"

Later on that night Kuriko found the right eel needed.

"Delicious and the taste just melt right in your mouth."

"You got good taste my dear."

"Yes, so you will be coming with me right," she offered the man a lot of cash.

That other Rin finally master the good impression.

"Take that Shikimori, that is not difficult for someone like me," she pointed at the stuffed animal.

Meanwhile back at the dorm, Kazuki went in Yuna room, to try to help her.

"Yuna, are you?"

"Kazuki I'm so sorry, I can't do it," Yuna said tears rushing down her face.

"What is it?"

"I just can't cook the eel, I'm a failure as a wife," she said crying.

"Yuna its all right, why did you go threw so much trouble?"

"Just to prepare for your parents, your barley get to see them often."

"Its all right Yuna, either way I said if they come over, they did not really make the decision clear to me if they did?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," then the phone ranged and Kazuki picked it up.

"Hello, yeah, what, are you serious, but I thought, I see, do I have a girlfriend, of course not, okay take care then," bye he said as he hung up.

"Well, what did they say?"

He signed; "they said works become really busy, so they had to cancel."

"What, But what about Kuriko and Rin?"

"Boy, am I in for it, I doubt they will take a simple sorry," Kazuki said feeling a punishment coming.

Going to work on the next chapter of the story , there is more on the way.


	4. The Aoi festival

Kazuki inner power

In a dark dream

"My plan has succeeded", said a man demon in red samurai armor had appeared before Kazuki.

"Are you the one they call Mandara", Kazuki asked as he was feared by his presence and his power.

"Your prediction is correct young mortal, out of all the magic users I have encounter over the years, yours is the most interesting" Mandara said.

"But I can only used my magic six times now, I'm the only one who has low spell at school" Kazuki said.

"Numbers of spell counts is of no importance, but the powerful magic that you have" Mandara said back to him.

"That is not what every one else thinks" Kazuki said to himself.

"Humans are so naive, with magic such as yourself , I'm surprised you have not release your full potential ability."

"Huh, full potential? I only had eight times" Kazuki said as he was confused.

Are you certain of that, or did you think it is just idea theory" Mandara said to him.

"Either way, I don't know how you got free, I will not let you hurt anybody" Kazuki shouted at him.

"You dare challenge me, very amusing, I like your determination, so now, I will give a taste of my power" Mandara said to him with a mean glare.

Mandara then stared deep into Kazuki eyes, using a illusion trick making the surroundings a twisted world of darkness, then it started to consume Kazuki's existence, making him feel like it was real, then he started to fall limp by limp, then he had got slash by a his spiked gauntlet, it had ended transferring him back to the other world.

"What was that? Kazuki said as he was catching his breath and sweating a little."

'That was my just dark magic power, making you paralyze to even use magic" as Mandara said to him.

"Look like he did not use his true power on me, I guess if he wanted to he would have" Kazuki thought.

"Well now, it seems like your magic is not fully release yet, no matter, at least my encounter was not a total lost," Mandara said as he was still looking down on him.

"What I could have sworn I was just cut by him, he said as he was still catching his breath, then feeling his chest."

"To be still standing, after my attack is admirable, I look forward to seeing your true potential ability, when the time is right, Mandara said as he walked away from then disappeared.

"What does he mean true potential? Kazuki said to himself.

"Oh and for the time being, I will not hurt anybody yet, you will, but the question remains, will you unlock your true potential or be consume by the darkness within?" said the voice of Mandara.

"Light and dark, I don't get it, true potential, Mandara," he thought to himself.

That morning at the dorms

"Man what a night" Kazuki said to himself.

"Mr.Shikimori do you know what this means?" Karai said with her fingers up.

"Uh, what?" he said confused.

"Surly, you have not forgotten" she said.

"Oh right, how could I forget the Aoi fest is coming up, thanks for the reminder."

"That's right, you have any plans?" she asked.

"Not really, class 2-B is the only one that does not have any at the moment" he said

"Maybe you should try putting on a play with class 3-F."

"I doubt they would be interested" kazuki said as eyes rolled.

"You just half to try Mr. Shikimori" Karai demanded.

"Kazuki I'm looking forward to the Aoi fest with you" as Yuna said as she called out to him.

"But there are a few days left and class 2-B it the only one that has not got anything for the festival" he said was not happy.

"How about a production play for class 3-F, you can ask 2-B to help them" Karai suggested.

"Gee, I don't know, if they will do it" Kazuki said.

"Yo! Man what's up" Nezu came by.

"Nezu, good morning" Kazuki said.

"Has class 2-B thought of something do for the festival yet?" Kazuki said.

"Afraid not, man, unlike most classes, class 2-b is not one of the best classes or most creative" Nezu responded.

"Good point, maybe we can work on a play with class 2-F" Kazuki said.

" Don't know man I doubt they would possibly agree to it, besides it was Yamase idea" Nezu said.

"Ugh! Yamase again" Kazuki said

"What happen, did you two get into another fight again?" Nezu asked.

"No, its just that, she nags on me all day about me and my spell count" Kazuki said as he was unaware of her.

"Well, you do have the lowest count" Nezu said.

"Nezu!"

"I know, not helping" Nezu said to him in a sarcastic manner.

"Well, remember what master said, all that matters is doing your very best" Kazuki remember her words as he said to him.

"You listen to her words way too much" Nezu said.

"Yeah maybe, I do" Kazuki agreed.

"Hey Kazuki is this a friend of yours?" as Yuna had appeared and asked.

"Yeah it is, a while back" he said.

"Yeah the names, Nezu korimako, pleasure to meet Mrs.".

"Miyama, I'm Yuna Miyama, I'm Kazuki's wife".

"His wife huh, that's a good one!" Nezu said as he laughed.

"But I really am his wife"

"So you got hitch early?" Nezu asked.

"Oh, shut up, its nothing like that" Kazuki shouted as he was shocked.

"I'm just joking man, you know well I'm not like others, who get mad, something thats not your fault" Nezu said.

"That's a relief" Kazuki responded

"Its alright Kazuki, any friend of yours, it also a friend of mine."

"We will see how long last" Nezu said to himself.

Moments later in class 2-B

"A production play"

"So, I guess that is a no then"

"Boo"

"Why would we help class 3-F , they are just a bunch of suck ups, not to mention our rivals, are you planning a scheme to take us down?, I mean if your honest , we may forgive you."

"No, Nakamaru its not like that, I just thought we do some thing for the festival, after all our class is the only one that does not have nothing."

"So, what we do not care for some play."

"Now what, man." Nezu said to him on the side.

"I was afraid it will come to this," as said to himself and signed, "I guess there is no other way, and though the festival you might be able to even make some money their."

"MONEY!"

"Maybe we might reconsider your offer on class 2-F, but we have other plans in mine."

"Other plans, what do you mean?"

"Never mine that Shikimori, tell class 2-F that we accept their offer."

"Okay, then."

Moments later when the play begin, it was attacked.

"Dude, what do we do now, Nezu asked as they were being attacked.

"We have no other choice Nezu, I'll take on the role as the knight, you get the other one out" kazuki said as he rushed to the creature.

"Kazuki no," Yuna shouted.

"Don't worry Yuna, Kazuki said as used his magic power and destroyed the creature, then it turned into snow, little did he know he was being watched by somebody in a suit in the shadows, then left.

"So he end up using his magic again", Karai said as she was sitting back.

"Yes so it seems," Dr. Akai said as he was also at the play.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, too bad for class to 3-F, that S-rank summon creature is wreaking that play," Nakamaru said as he was looking down on them.

"Now goes the downfall of class 3-4," Kazumi as she was also looking down on them.

"Running a business in school ground is strictly forbidden, therefore you all responsible for cleaning up after the festival" Kuriko said to all of them.

"What" in unison.

"Well that play did not go so well," Kazuki said as he signed.

"No, man the play was a hit, with you playing the role and wasted the monster", Nezu said as he show a new paper to him.

"You made it more entreating Kazuki," Yuna said.

"Yeah I guess I did," Kazuki said as he laughed.

Next Chapter Coming up next soon

Sorry about that I got lazy on the story, but I'll make the next chapter


	5. No pain, no gain

At the Aoi academy dorms

That night, in Kazuki dreams the same man in his last dreams appears again for a second time.

"You again, Kazuki said to him.

"It is only a matter of time young one till I am free once again, Mandara said.

"What do you mean a matter of time? Kazuki asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, you will find out soon enough young one, Mandara said as he faded away again.

"What is he trying to do anyway? Kazuki said to himself.

Later on that day that morning Kazuki and Yuna were walking to the academy

"Man, if this is going to happen very often, I might as well not sleep at all; there are so many things to him that meets the eye, Kazuki thought to himself.

"Kazuki, Yuna called to him as she was concerned.

"Huh?

"Is there something wrong, you been quiet ever since this morning, she said?

"No its nothing, just have a lot on my mind, Kazuki said.

"Really, what kind of things, she asked.

"Um, for today's lesson, I guess, he said.

"Well then, let's go to class then, Yuna said.

"Um, you go on ahead, I'll be there, I have to see Dr.Akai about something, Kazuki said.

"Okay, I'll wait for you, Yuna said as she went ahead.

In Dr.Akai office that morning

"This is the third time this week this happen Dr.Akai, I don't if this is really happening or am I losing my mind, Kazuki said.

"Well guest this means you should be very cautions, there is more to Mandara that meets the eye, Dr.Akai explained.

"I see well, Kazuki said as he looked worried.

"I would not worry about it too much Shikimori, he is barely a threat to anyone, said Dr.Akai.

"It that what you think Haruaki Akai, Mandara said as he came from the shadows invisible to the naked eye.

"What am I going to do now, when he is inside of me? Kazuki said to himself.

"Be careful Shikimori, I have a feeling that the worst is yet to come, besides Mandara, Dr. Akai said.

"Okay, as he left the office.

That in the main halls, Kazuki met up with Nezu and Yuna.

"Hi Nezu, Kazuki said.

"Hey man, you finish with mental therapy, your spell count might need it, Nezu said.

"Very funny, he said.

"By the way man, we have work this afternoon if you forgot, Nezu asked.

"No, not at all, Kazuki said.

"You two are doing labor work this afternoon, Yuna asked.

"Well not technically, it's mainly volunteer work, it's what we do, and my master assigns it to us, I'm a ninja for crying out loud," Nezu explained.

It can't be helped," it's an order

Kazuki and Yuna then laughed.

"Well do you mind if I come along," Yuna asked?

"Sure why not, what do you think Nezu," Kazuki asked.

"Hey the more the merrier, Nezu said.

The next day, the two were at a house that was a mess on the outside.

"Ugh, this sucks, how are we going to pull off making a nice house out of this junk heap? Nezu said.

"Well, a little hard work takes some time," Kazuki said.

"A little? He said.

"Okay, maybe a lot of hard work" Kazuki said.

"By the way, where is Yuna haven't seen her all day?" Nezu wondered.

"Oh she went shopping, for the time being" Kazuki said.

"Yeah the sooner the better," Nezu signed.

"Let's get started" Kazuki said.

"I hate labor work," Nezu said.

"It's our duty," Kazuki said as he started hammering and nailing the fence.

"Don't you ignore me man," he said as Nezu started to put walls in place.

Later on that day the two started to work all over the place such as the walls, doors, windows, bricks and cement.

"Man, this is truly hard work man, its going quicker than expected, Nezu said.

"Yeah, sure is, hey, can you hand me that screw driver right there," Kazuki asked and pointed the right side.

"Here, Nezu handed it to him."

"Kazuki I'm back shopping", Yuna appeared with a bag a food.

"Oh Yuna, he replied."

"Seem like you two got some work done already, she said. "

"Well he done most of the work, Nezu said."

"Kazuki, how about a break, she had suggested."

"Um sure, he said."

"Yeah, we just do whatever is assign to us, Nezu said as he was putting up the walls.

Then the same woman in a suit was around spying on him talking on the phone.

"Sir, I spotted him again seems like he's with three girls and a ninja as well, she said on the phone.

"Interesting that boy may prove useful to us sooner or later, test out his magic power again, then when he is valuable we will capture him, and take the rest of his magic, said the person on the phone.

"Understood sir, she replied.

"It's nice of you two to help us out in our time of need, said a woman with a child.

"We only doing it because we were told too, Nezu said.

"It's always a pleasure to help out ma'am, Kazuki said as he cut Nezu of and elbow him trying to keep what he was saying.

"Anyway we almost finish, Nezu said.

"Not for long, said the women in the in the car then shoot a magic projectile attack at a lose end of the house, then a part came off and created a large posin smoke bomb.

"It should be done in no, before Kazuki finish his sentence he notice part was coming off then he just got the women and her son out of the way "Look out."

"What the heck, dude didn't you make sure all the walls were in place? Nezu said.

"Never mind the details, Yuna, Nezu get them to safety.

"Right, Okay, they both said as they led them out, and trying to cover their mouths.

"Here we go, he said as he used his magic to control the piece of wall with his power, and then set it aside, as he was done he all a sudden felt a strain in him.

"Kazuki, are you alright, Yuna said as she came back.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit funny, he said as he had his hand on his head.

Then heard Mandara laughed inside of him

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, soon enough little boy, he said silently.

"Sorry ma'am, guess something was missed in the building of the house, he said as he got back up.

"No need to apologize, a long as your okay, we can still live here, she said.

"But the house, Kazuki said.

"We are not going to let a fatal flaw get the better of us, so thank you she said.

"You're welcome, he said back as he was looking at a weird women driving in a suit.

Sorry I took so long to update the other chapters everyone, so I promise you that I try will not take so long with the next one


	6. Good bye Kazuki

That night outside

"Be assured young one that I'm not the one who causes that misses half on that building," Mandara said to him in Kazuki's in sprit.

"Then who was it then? Kazuki asked.

"If I knew who it was I would not have told you sooner boy, but in the end I was able to grab a piece of your magic power," Mandara said.

"So it was not you then," Kazuki said.

"No, however there is some else who seeks my kind of power as well as yours, with our combine strength, we can be invisible, Mandara said as he appeared behind him.

"I will not join you," Kazuki said to him.

"While I'm still in your body, I might have well enjoyed it while it last, for you have not have enough spell counts boy," Mandara said.

"What are you planning Mandara?" Kazuki asked.

"Let me give you a tasted of my power in your hands," Mandara said he started to take over Kazuki body with his magic.

Kazuki was struggling to control it then, as his eyes grew red, teeth grew into fang, and black aura consumed him.

"You are weak in this condition boy, a least the mystic ninjas put up much of a fight then this," Mandara said as was in him.

"No I will not be like this," he said as he was still struggling to control his power.

"Oh no, I was afraid it might come down to this," Dr. Akai said as he used his magic to make him still.

"Disappear foolish mortals," Mandara said as he was in Kazuki body and shoot magic dark ball at Nezu but he dodged it.

"Dude," Nezu said as he appeared and used a ninja chain to tie him up, and then punched him in the stomach.

"Thanks Nezu, I needed that," Kazuki said as he was catching his breath.

"Dude, what was that," Nezu asked?

"An evil sinister power like none other has seen before, we were lucky Mandara is not at full strength otherwise this would have been bad," Dr. Akai said.

"Mandara huh," Nezu said?

Little did they know, the three of them were being watched by the same women in a suit, the drove off?

The next day

As he was walking with Yuna in the halls he felt a Trimble in his body all of a sudden, and then had his hand on his head.

"Kazuki is there something wrong," Yuna asked?

"Huh?"

"You have been quiet ever since this morning," Yuna said as she was concern.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said.

"Kazuki," she said as she started coughing

"Uh, yes," he responded as he looked down on her trying to see what's wrong.

"Please promise me you will not use your magic," she said as she sounded worried and stopped coughing for a second.

"All right I promise," he said to her only he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Sorry Yuna, but the trouble I'm in, I might not have a choice," he said to himself thinking.

In the classroom as Mrs. Eva was teaching her coughing was distracting the class.

"Yuna, are you feeling well, you should go to the nurse's office," She suggested?

"I'm fine, sorry Mrs. Eva," Yuna said as she tried to cover up.

"Shikmori, take her to the nurses office, your maybe the reason she has a cold anyway," she said in front of the class, then everyone got mad.

"What, I did not do anything, Man that Mrs. Eva either she likes picking on the low spell count people or she has a grudge against me ,Yuna lets go," he said to himself as he took Yuna out.

"Kazuki, please don't worry, why don't you wait up at the library for me," as she said?

"But?"

"Kazuki, not saying hi to me is pretty rude," Kuriko said as she appeared behind hugging him.

"I see you are indecent as usual; therefore, I will kill you here and now," as Rin showed up and took out her katana and raised it on his neck.

"Kuriko, what are you doing" he asked?"

"What, I just saying hi, and hoping to get your genes," Kuriko said as she was hanging on to him.

"Kuriko, Rin please take care of things, I half to be somewhere, bye," Yuna said as she left these three were concern.

"That weird, usually she makes a fuss, about you two around him, but not this time," Nezu said as he was passing by.

"I know, she's not her usual self, anyway I got to be somewhere," Kazuki said as he left.

"Very well, I shall accompany you then," Rin said as she put away her katana.

"I'm coming too," as Kuriko went.

Then Later on Yuna went to the Aoi vault to a magic mirror to help Kazuki increase his spell count.

"Hey, what are you doing around here, Mrs. Eva said as she rose from the coffin?"

"Mrs. Eva?"

"This is not the place you need to be, get out of here, every item in this room has a history of events," Mrs. Eva explained

"But this idem can help Kazuki," Yuna said.

"Forget about it, you think you can really help him even if he gets away UN hurt," she said.

"I'm sorry Kazuki," as she said thinking when she walked out and started coughing again.

Meanwhile in the nurse's office, Kazuki, Kuriko, and Rin went there to question Dr. Akai about something.

"Shikmori, what seems to be the problem, is it you know who again," Dr. Akai asked as he was working on something?

"No, not this time, the other day we were attack by someone, and shoot a smoke bomb, that looked like this," he said as he show a green ball.

"Hum," as was observing the ball.

"Do you know anything about, if you do please tell us?"

"It's a magic virus, that's known as the decrease virus, the end virus or in other word the bye, bye virus," he explained.

"I don't care what you call it, how do we cure it, Kuriko said as she demanded?"

"There is no cure, not with the magic we have now," Dr. Akai said.

"What?"

"If there was I would have be able the cure her," he said.

"You mean," Kazuki asked?

"Yes, I'm afraid so, she is not going to make it; here and now her magic is slowly decreasing, by the next morning she will already be ash," Dr. Akai explained.

Meanwhile outside Yuna watching a tree the coughed and passed out, front then was taken in.

"Sorry, Kazuki," she said as she was passed out.

Then in the nurses office she was resting, and everyone was looking down at her.

"I'm sorry Kazuki, I can't help you more," and I'm, before Yuna finish up.

"Why are you apologizing, you're the one that's hurt, all that matters is you resting, don't worry about it," he said as he put laid her down then was upset that he left the office, that had Kuriko and Rin concern?

"What am I going to do, maybe if I used my magic, it will cure her, but what if it isn't it, He said as he was talking to himself?

"Stop your foolish line of thought," as Dr. Akai appeared right in front of him.

"Dr. Akai," he said.

"It's possible that your magic might work on her, but there is no guarantee that it will work, it's never been done before, this magic virus is not easy to cure, don't think you will be able to keep one of your spell counts," he explained.

"Then why did you bother to tell me this," Kazuki asked?

"Because I'm interested, a doctor wants to try every method he can," he answered.

"Then I will do it, Kazuki said as he rose up and went back to the office," Dr. Akai said.

"Even if you get destroyed in the process, are you all right with you going down along with it," Dr. Akai asked

"If that is the case, then I have no regrets," he said as he rushed back to the office. Just like Jeana I will not afford losing Yuna as well he thought to himself, then was stopped by Rin who raise her Katana towered him.

"You were planning on using your magic, were you?"

"Yeah," he responded.

"But why," does that mean you love Yuna she asked?

"It's not love to begin with, I guess it's because I o so much to her, if there is anything I can do, then I will do it, I don't want to be the cause of her death, I'm facing my problems head on from now on," he explained then Rin put her Katana away, Kazuki run on.

"Farewell," Shikmori she said.

"So you're going to try and save Yuna huh, just like Jeana," as Nezu said right by the walls?

"Yeah, I will not relive the past, Nezu if I don't make it back, please take care of Yuna," Kazuki said.

"Be careful man," Nezu said.

"Thanks," Kazuki said as he went on.

"You're going to use your magic on Yuna, and I guess stopping you is pointless," Kuriko said as she was in his way.

"Yeah," afraid so, he said as he walked pass her, then she grabbed his hand.

"Just listen okay, you are to use your magic once, I want Yuna to live too, but I do not want to lose you as well," she said.

"Good bye," Kuriko he said, as he went on.

"Kazuki," as Kuriko looked back at him.

"Here it goes; "Kazuki said as he placed his hand on Yuna used his magic.

"Kazuki, no, you promise you wouldn't use your magic," Yuna said to him.

"Quiet, I have not done anything to you," he said to her.

"That not true, you done so many things for me please stop," she said then Kazuki stopped fell to the floor.

"Did he do it?" Nezu said as he went the office.

"I don't know," Kuriko said, and then looked at the spell chart and it was much lower.

"I think he only made it worst, yo man, it did not do any good," Nezu shouted to him.

"No, guess I have no choice then, he said as he used his magic again on her, as Yuna struggled to stop, his magic got threw," then vanished away.

"Good bye, Yuna," he said as he faded away.

"Kazuki, Kazuki!" She said yelled from the top of her lungs.

The next morning all five of them were back at the office, thinking about Kazuki.

"Her magic spell count is back to normal," Dr. Akai said as he examining her.

"Which means," Nezu asked.

"She will be all right," Dr. Akai said.

"Thank goodness," Kuriko said in relief.

"But it's not good, Kazuki gone, it would have been better if I just disappeared," Yuna said in her sleep.

"It would have been bad for me as well Yuna," Kazuki said in a different form.

"Kazuki I can still hear your voice, but I'm afraid to open my eyes, to find out your not there," she said as she was still sleeping.

"I'm right here Yuna, open your eyes," he said then when she opened up, he was a ghost.

"Kazuki," when she tried to hug him she fell over and pass through him.

So how that how it is Nezu Kuriko asked?

"Well good news and bad news, good news he's not dead, bad news barely," Nezu said to Rin and Kuriko.

Stay tuned for the next chapter my friends, I promise things will get very interesting from here.


	7. Kazuki the friendly ghost

Flash back after Kazuki used his magic

"Farewell little boy, for I have got what I needed from your magic power, but not all I need is one thing and I will be fully reborn," Mandara said as he faded away outside Kazuki body.

"Mandara," Kazuki said as he was trying to call out to him.

"We will meet again Shikmori, but until I will not be in your body anymore, you lack the lust and hunger for power," Mandara said as he disappeared.

"Kazuki, all you alright," Yuna asked?

"Yeah, I'm fine, so it is true I really am a ghost, I guess I should be relieved that Mandara gone," he said to himself and then looked at him.

"Mandara," Yuna asked?

"Never mind, it's not important, time to go then, he said as he tried to pick up his bag but it went right threw him, "Oh man, this does not bold well," he said he said as he looked back on his hand.

"Kazuki, I'll carry it for you kay," she said as she got his bag as well.

"Man," Kazuki said as he signed and went through the door and saw Mrs. Manager.

"Oh my, Mr. Shikmori, please use the doors on your way out," she suggested as she was picking up magic dust.

"How could I, when I'm a ghost," he said as he was walking off.

"Still, that is no excuse, you just half to try hard enough," she said to him

"I guess you're right, I can't give up now, not even on Jeana, I will for fill her promise, no matter what," he said to her.

"Now that's the spirit, she said.

"Mrs. Manager Do you know where he went," Yuna asked?

"That way, I guess," she pointed.

"Wait for me Kazuki", she said as she rushed to him.

Later on that day in the classroom, while Mr. Eva was teaching

"Then on that day, the shogun emperor gave his power to," and then she stopped.

"That's great Kazuki a new record, this time you were able to lift it higher," Yuna said as she was cheering him on.

"I guess so, but it still does not make a difference," he said to himself.

"Come on, people do a lot of things when they put their mind to it," Yuna said.

"Maybe, but I'm not exactly a person anymore," he said.

"Don't give up yet Kazuki," Yuna said.

"What's the point, he nothing more than a ghost, as far as I recall there is no rule on ghost attending class," Kazumi said?

"Yeah, I mean he's became worthless now," Raika also said with camera.

"You're a ghost now, so you don't half to try so hard, which means you have no point in life, why don't goes waver in the tress like other ghost," Mrs. Eva suggested?

"That mean, he is trying his hardest, and you're not giving him enough credit for it," Yuna said.

"Kazuki Shikmori, by order of the class 2-b, I banish you out of this world," Nakamaru said as he pointed at him.

"Gees, it was much worst then, now it's much worst now," he said as he was thing to himself, the saw a girl with an academy uniform with long white hair braided in a pony tail.

"No it does not matter if he's a ghost or not, he is still my," Yuna said.

"Um, Mrs. Eva, could go to the restroom, Kazuki asked?

"Sure take off," she said.

"Thanks," he said as he ran out in a rush.

"Kazuki," Yuna said as she was concern for him.

"Um, Mrs. Eva how does ghost used the bathrooms," Kazumi asked?

"Huh, good question," she answered as she was curious.

"I could have sworn I saw her here somewhere," he said as he was looking at the outside hall.

"Looking for someone kid," said a there appeared a women in a suit with light pink wild hair the one that attcaked him before.

"Huh, who are you," he said?

"Someone who is interested in your power,and the names Cardilla," she said holding a power ball spree in the palm of her hands using.

"Is that hex magic," he asked.

"So you're not as dumb as you look, now then I shall capture you a take you to my boss, and we will take magic power that keeps you in ghost form," Cardilla said to him holding the ball.

"Won't that kill me," he said?

"Exactly," she said about to attack him.

"Huh, he noticed sutras tied him like a mummy," the women disappeared.

"My magic is nothing when it comes to hard to catch ghost," as Kuriko showed up.

"You should not wonder around like that," Yuna also came.

"It's funny I could have sworn, I saw someone else besides Shikmori," Rin said as she was looking around.

"We're taking him back with us then," Kuriko suggested.

"It's amazing he's not dead from using up the last remains of his spell count, he's nothing more the spirit," Dr. Akai said as he examined him.

"He's became a ghost like me so why don't just give up," Elizabeth said as she pop out Kuriko?

"No, we can't give up now, I still half to get his genes," she said.

"So even if he returns, you still want his jeans," Elizabeth asked?

"Yes, at any means necessary," she said.

"Funny, it seems like you three have been getting worked up over him so much," Elizabeth said.

"You speak such nonsense," Rin said as she was blushing.

"Doesn't matter I half to be somewhere anyway," Kazuki said as he walked out of the office.

"Don't wonder around too much Shikmori, there may be ghost hunters out there that might be bad even for me," Dr. Akai said as he left.

"What am I going to do now, I just a ghost, I pretty useless here and now," he thought.

"It's you," Kazuki said.

"Hello again, time to put you to rest," Cardilla said as she shoot a magic smoke at him and put him to sleep, then Kazuki fell asleep then awaken in a dark place to find out he was tied up.

"Where in the world has he gone," Kuriko asked?

"Nezu have you seen Kazuki," Yuna asked?

"No, not lately," Nezu he said.

"I sense Shikmori peasants, it is very faint, also other women," Rin sensed with her Katana.

"What Kazuki," Yuna said as she rushed over.

"Wait Yuna; don't be so reckless," Kuriko said as she tried to stop her.

"What do you want from me," Kazuki asked?

"I might let you live, if you tell me the secret of the mystics power," she said as she was close to him and had magic towards his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kazuki said tied up on a treadmill.

"Wrong answer," Cardilla said as she threw hex knifes at him but miss.

"Don't think this magic is made to miss every target it sees," Cardilla said as she now about uses a buzz saw up ahead.

"You half to tell me sometime kid or you will not live to see another day," Cardilla said turned to switch then the treadmill started going.

"Not good, at this rate I'll, no I can't give up on myself not after what Mrs. Manager told me, even a ninja can escape the most roughest situation, besides I made a promise and I will keep that promise, I will stay weak the rest of my life," he said to himself as he tried to escape with his hands tied behind his back then used the buzz saw to cut the binds on his hands then flipped over and was free.

"I never would have anticipated this, very well then, I'll retreat for now," as Cardilla disappeared as she heard an explosion which Yuna, Kuriko and Rin.

"I wonder who that woman was," Kazuki said to himself as he looked around.

"Kazuki," as Yuna called out to him.

"Yuna," he turned his back and saw the others.

"Shikmori, how did you get that cut on your cheek," Rin asked?

"What, I guess it happened when I was trying to escape, from the wrath of some women," he said.

"Kazuki, you," then used explosion magic on him.

"Wait, Yuna," as he tried to explain.

Later that day

"You could have got me killed back there," he said as he was mad with bandage on his face.

"Sorry, Kazuki, I thought it was a kiss mark," Yuna said as she was feeling sorry for what she has done.

"Well, you got what you deserved, you are always no good," Rin said.

"See you later, I'm heading back to the dorms," he said as he left.

Mr. Shikmori, you have a letter," Mrs. Manager said as she handed him the letter, then Kazuki started to read it.

Kazuki, I heard about you becoming a ghost, when summer time is here, come to the temple right away, then you will be strong and will teach you more to being a ninja, here's something to get you started.

P.S your destiny depends on it.

Sincerely, Sera

"Hum," he thought as he saw some groves and gave him the ability to touch stuff again. "Well at least I'm about to touch stuff and it is the last day tomorrow, he said as he got a ticket from the letter.

The next day in class

"Sera, it's been a while since I heard from her, No matter what I half to take this," he said thinking then looked at Yuna that gave a death stare at him.

"We half to find out, who that was women, that was targeting Kazuki," Kuriko suggest as the three girls were together.

"He is no good, but it does seem like him at all," Rin said.

"So what is he doing," Kuriko asked?

"He is in the classroom, I put a barrier, just in case," she said.

"That Yuna, willing to go that far, I mean, she captured me after all," he said as the barrier, then the barrier faded away and saw Nezu using a barrier dispel magic to free him from the barrier, then and left.

"Thanks for your help Nezu, I can barely do anything in ghost form," he said as he was free.

"No problem man, we look out for one another, even with an upsurge girl, it is the last day after all," Nezu said as he met him in the halls?

"Thanks again, I half to head home now," he said leaving the school and heading back to the dorms.

"Where'd Kazuki go, Nezu do you know where he went," as the three checked back at him but was gone?

"I think he went back to the dorms," Nezu he said acting like nothing happen.

Later on that day

"Going to need everything I can, he said to himself as he was packing," then Yuna and the others showed up at his room.

"Kazuki, you're leaving the academy, you're not leaving because of me are you," Yuna asked?

"Yeah, I half to be somewhere for the summer, I'm not going to remain here for the summer," he said as he was still packing up.

"So how long will you be gone, days, weeks," Kuriko asked?

"More like months, maybe even longer, I'm going to go somewhere important," he said as he was getting his bag.

"Could it be that you have another woman in your life," Kazuki, Kuriko asked?

"No Kuriko, its nothing like that, he said leaving, I'll see you in a month or so, besides that today's this month is Jeana anniversary," he said to himself.

"I also have some business to take care off this summer, bye," Kuriko said as she left.

"Kazuki," Yuna said was concerned.

That afternoon at the train station

"Sorry Yuna, but this has to be done, for Gina sake I will become strong," he said determined than ever on the train.

"At least I'm rid of Mandara and Cardilla," Kazuki said to himself.

"That's what he think," boy Mandara said in spirit.

"You won't esape from me so easily Kazuki," Cardilla said as she was watching him leave.

Next chapter coming up, patience is a virtue everyone, so I will be updating the next chapter soon.


	8. The trianing begins

Flash back

"Kazuki, I think your strong inside and when you put your mind to it, it will bring out the best of your inner strength inside, as long as you don't give up," said in school uniform in long white hair with a breaded pony tail leaning on Kazuki shoulder in his memories.

"Gina I," he said as he was spacing out.

Flash back ends

"Hey kid," this is our last stop, said the announcer in the train.

"Oh, yeah," he said as he run off the train.

"What with him," as he looked back at him?

"Ah, Shinjuku, my old home town, just I remember it, now I know it was here somewhere," he said to himself as he was walking thru town trying to find the temple.

"Look mama, a real live ghost," a kid said as he was pointed.

"Dear, don't stare, you might offend him, I'm sorry about this, the women said as they walked away.

"Um, it's all right, really, I wonder how Yuna is doing," he said to them.

Meanwhile, at Aoi academy

"So the warrior's men were at the north main gate to the temple, and then happen the war of balance being broken that broke out all nations of the different countries, and so each war ended up in total chaos," Yuna said as she was studying.

Flash back

"Yah," Nezu shouted as he was working on his ninja skills as well as his magic.

"Well now I got business to attend to as well, Kuriko," said as she was leaving.

"Kuriko, how do I know you will not follow Kazuki," Yuna asked.

"Now, now Yuna don't you think if I knew where he was I would followed minutes ago, besides he just a ghost now," and I can't get his jeans Kuriko asked?

"Yes, but still," she said.

"You don't half to worry so much Yuna, now then see you later," Kuriko said as she left.

Flash back ends

"That right, there is no way Kuriko can get to Kazuki," she thought to herself then heard a voice, and then she rushed over.

"Kazuki," as she notices Nezu instead.

"Yuna, I don't know where Kazuki is right now," he said.

"What are you doing," she asked?

"Just training for the battle ahead," Nezu said.

"Battle ahead," as Yuna sound confuses.

"Never mind," just say it's a hobby, he said.

"That day in Shinjuku

"Excuse me," can you point me to Shinjuku temple, he asked the women for directions.

"It's over that," she said as she pointed.

"Okay, thanks," as he took off, then found the hidden temple dojo.

"Your late Kazuki," said Sera, an old woman who had a young appearance wearing glasses had white hair and wore a master's uniform, "I heard about you becoming a ghost but I never really believe it was true," she said meditating

"I'm sorry," he said as he as he sat down facing her.

"There is no need to apologize, what's done is done," she said as she stopped.

"I guess you must know, I use up all my magic huh," but how, Kazuki asked?

"Oh I have my resource," she said.

"By the way, you said in the letter that I will get my body back in this process right," he asked?

"Yes, and that is not all, but with a strong magical power along with it too, the power of the mystic ninjas," she said as she rose up.

"Huh, but the mystic ninjas have been wiped years ago," he said.

"Yes they were, but now fate has chosen you has one of the new mystic ninja, just like your great grandfather," she said as she handed him a photo.

"You mean Hugh Shikmori ,grand ninja master," he asked?

"Yes, he was the one who trained me to be what I am, now then let's get started on the first method of training, get in your stands, the first step is meditating," she said.

"Yes sensei," as he got started trying to meditate.

"Clear your mind of all negative feeling, focus your inner strength," she said as she was helping him concentrate.

"Clear my mind, clear my mind of all negative feeling, how I can be so calm, Jeana," he said as he was thinking and trying to concentrate on meditating as his heart was beating fast.

"Hum," as she was observing him.

"I'm calm now," he said in his mind.

"You can stop now Kazuki," she said as she shook him.

"What," he asked?

"I've sense it that your mind was clear of all negatively, it's not easy getting over the one you lost, so you passed the first test," she said to him.

"Let's prepare for the next task, come with me," she said as she rose up and went outside.

"Uh, yes," he said as he went with her.

"Now that your mind is cleared, this is the cave of lost warriors, you must now venture in this cave and find the patterns of the mystics hidden deep inside and make it back in one piece," she said.

"So you want me to find some kind of ancient writing," he asked.

"That is just about it, however until you find what is needed you cannot leave once enter in as a ghost, if you are having second thoughts, I understand," she said.

"I came all this way, just to be strong for Gina sake, I am not going to back down now," he said with determination.

"Spoken like a true wise mystic," now then are you ready, she asked.

"Yes, ready as I will ever be," he said as was entering in with a lantern.

"Good luck Kazuki," she said to herself.

"My lady, are you sure about this, I mean I know he's the grandson of Hugh, but," said ninja Sera assistant.

"Having fate in his determination is all we can do now," Sera said.

"Ah, here I am in Shinjuku, now I could have sworn Kazuki lives around here," Kuriko said as she arrived at Shinjuku station.

Then at the academy

"And so the general lost his power then they had to surrender, so the power was of order was restored," Yuna said as she was talking in her sleep.

"Yuna, Yuna, all you all right" as Rin came in trying to wake Yuna.

"Oh Rin", is that you she said?

"Forgive my bad manners, the door was open," she said as she sat down.

"Now what was I suppose to be looking for again," he said as he was wondering the cave then came to two paths. "Heads right tails left," he said as he flipped a coin then landed on heads. "Heads it is he said as he went the other way."

"Turn back mortal," said a mysterious voice in the cave.

"Huh, what was that Mandara," he said as he turned quick?

"Turn back mortal," said the mysterious voice again.

"That voice again, well it is the cave of lost warriors after all," he said as he was still traveling in the cave.

"Get out mortal," the voice got louder then was beast in front of Kazuki.

"Oh no a summon creature," he said as backed up some.

"I wonder how his Kazuki doing," Yuna wondered at the sky.

"I do too," Rin said.

"Get out of here mortal," said the beast.

"That may be a problem to me," Kazuki said running then thought.

"Wait a minute, like Sera said things are not what they appear, which means that, then stopped at pound of the cave."

"Where did you go mortal," he said as he looked around?

"Hey looking for me," he said as he was standing by the river.

"Prepare to be eliminated mortal," he said as he charged over, then Kazuki moved quickly and the beast fell in the water then disappeared, then notice a flash of light and rushed to it.

"That was close," he said as he was catching his breath.

"Kazuki, it's been two days," Sera said as she was still waiting for him outside the cave drinking green tea.

"Sera are you getting worried," asked her assistant?

"A little," she said waiting with her.

"Kazuki," Yuna said to herself as she was lying down bored and thinking about Kazuki.

Meanwhile in the cave

"What was that light just now," he said as he was getting up from his nap then found something which was ancient writing. "This is it," he said as he rubbed on it and felt a strange sensation then flash before his eyes?

"Kazuki, Kazuki, rise up Kazuki on your feet;" said a mysterious voice.

"Huh", he had awakened after his name was called. "Great grandfather Hugh," he said.

"You have been chosen my grandson, for the power of ninja mystic, if your old magic was gone and you turned into a ghost, you still have the magic of a ninja warrior, it was awaken when you used up the last remain of your spell count, a great evil has returned and it is up to you to stop it," Hugh explained.

"So I had a ninja's ability, like Nezu," he said.

"Similar, but yes, now by your determination I can tell you are ready confront your destiny, now you must focus your inner strength," he said as he faded away.

"Focus my inner strength, okay I am Kazuki Shikmori and I accept this power of ninja mystic now bestow upon me your power," he went to meditate and felt magic in him then the two bowed to each other.

"You can do it Kazuki, I have fate in you," Gina said in spirit.

He was back to where he was before the flash. "Looks like I'm back, wait I got my body back, I'm back to normal," he said to himself as he started going out of the cave with fast running.

"Daylight" he said as he was already out still getting used to it.

"Sera he's back," as a ninja alerted Sera.

"Sensei I'm back," he said as he as he was right in front of her.

"Well done Kazuki, glad to see your back in one piece, you passed the next test," she said.

"Yeah, so what's the next part of training," he asked then stomach just was growled?

"That can wait Kazuki, right let's get your energy up with something in your stomach," she said.

"Yes, sensei," as he said was on his knees.

Kazuki has a new power, more to come on the way


	9. Kazuki the new mystic ninja

The next morning Kazuki woke up

"Kazuki, good morning Kazuki," Sera said as she was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning sensei," Kazuki said as he sat down.

"Now then let us eat, Sera said as she got two bowls of rice.

"So what is the next part of training," Kazuki asked.

"That can wait, but since you are determined, you're at the interesting part of your training, which is hand to hand combat," Sera said as she drank tea.

"Hand to hand combat, Kazuki asked?

"Yes, even with your new magical power, your training is still incomplete, when you got you new magical power it has fused with your old magic that kept you in ghost form and with that method, I'm going to have my assistant help you with that," Sera said now eating rice.

"Yes, milady, her assistant said.

"I'm ready," Kazuki said as he got up and went outside.

"Hum, such determination," she said as she looked at his bowl and found out it was empty.

"Come and get me," Sera assistant said as he attacked him with a katana.

"You mean I'm fighting you, he said as he was dodging his katana watching its movements, "I see," then concentrated his energy on himself using his mystic magic and hit his katana out of his hand, which flew into the temple door.

"I did it," Kazuki said as he was looking at his hands then dodged.

Sera assistant started attacking Kazuki directly with his hands and feet, "Now you must hone your skills, predict your opponent movements, find a way around their defenses, and take that chance to take then down."

"Okay got it," he said as he was dodging his attacks then got hit down.

"Is that all you got, he said.

"No, I'm not giving up, no matter what," Kazuki said as he got up.

"Very well then, let's go Shikmori, he said.

"Yes," he said as he attacks him but he was dodging Kazuki moves.

"Take this Shikmori," he said, then attack Kazuki.

"Find a way around your around your opponents defenses you said," Kazuki said as he did a shoulder throw on him to the tree.

"Impressive work Kazuki, Sera said as she was watching over him from the temple.

"Sensei you been hear this whole time," Kazuki asked.

"Since you left breakfast to begin with, now then come with me," Sera said drinking tea.

"You have come far on your training at so little time, Sera as she handed him a ninja uniform.

"Cool, he said as he took the uniform and tired it on then looked in the mirror.

"I'm sure Gina will be proud of you," Sera said in the mirror as she had her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so too," he said looking at his new self.

"I know there must be something around here, that should give us a clue about where Kazuki went," Yuna said as she was looking thru Kazuki stuff.

"Hey you should not go thru people's stuff," Nezu said to her.

"He is correct, I sure Shikmori has nothing to hide," Rin said.

"But still, I'm worried, especially when he is a ghost," Yuna said as she found a letter.

"You have a point there," Rin said as she got the letter from Yuna.

"Well what's it says," Yuna asked?

Rin was reading the letter "It's says he went to Shinjuku."

"Then we should go there as well," Yuna said.

Kazuki sneezed while walking around Shinjuku "what am I feeling something just now, am I getting allergies?"

"Hey pretty lady, how playing with us for a while," said a punk holding up a girl in an ally.

"My man wants you, so about it, no one denies him, he's really popular," said another one.

"Please let go of me," she said struggling.

"Better not struggle, or he may get little rough with," said another one.

"Same old Shinjuku," Kazuki said as he was watching the girl get harassed.

"We will have a good old time with us," said the first one trying to carry her.

"Leave me alone, someone please help me," said the girls trying to break free.

Kazuki threw metal balls at all three of them "Hey let her go!"

"You want a piece of us kid," said the lead one.

"We will rip you apart," said the other then all three started charging at him.

"Concentrate," Kazuki then said to thinking and used his magic to repel the thugs and sent them flying in the trashcan and then they got taken away by the trash truck getting dumped.

"Let get out of here," that kid is crazy said the second one.

"You always run from a fight," said the third one.

"Your both morons," I'm not taking this defeat much longer from a brat.

"You always could not stand defeat boss," said the third one.

"Ah shut up," said the first.

"You okay," Kazuki said as he went to the girl?

"Yes, thank you for saving me," she said.

"Anytime, you're not the only one who has been attacked by those guys," Kazuki said as he handed her purse back.

"Did they hurt you," she asked?

Kazuki got up, "No, not as much, well just stay safe and try not to walk into any more dark alleys around here."

"Okay, thank you again," she said as she left.

"Those guys no doubt work for the Red Viper, the same organization that took Gina's life, what are they planning now," he said as he was walking around town thinking.

Kazuki then bumped into somebody, "I'm Sorry."

"No worries, Kuriko said.

"Kuriko, what are you doing here in Shinjuku," he asked as he helped her up?

"What a surprise, I can ask you the exact same question, and more of a surprise to see you got your body back," she said as she took his hand.

Later on that day the two were walking around the park

"I see so that's how you got your body back," Kuriko said walking with Kazuki.

"Pretty much, however I'm still getting used to my new power, Rin was right I was weak before, but now I came here to get stronger," Kazuki said walking with her.

Kuriko was impressed "Really"

"So why are you here in Shinjuku," He asked?

"I'm on business, but not right now.

"What kind of business," Kazuki asked?

"Well I can tell you then I'll half to kill you," Kuriko said.

"Point taken, I could not do anything in the past so I figure I make up for it, I was a loser back then with only eight times to use my magic," Kazuki said.

"You're wrong; you helped us out a lot on the past before you turned into a ghost, people don't judge people by their spell count or looks, more students can used their magic a thousand times or more, but for yourself I never seen anyone have low spell, and I never thought of you being worthless before, Kuriko said.

"Kuriko," he said.

"Well maybe a little," Kuriko mistaken.

They both laughed "My master once told me it's not how much magic you have, but how you use it."

"That is true, I never seen magic as powerful as yourself, aside the fact you had low spell count, she said

"I never seen this side of Kuriko before, Kazuki thought as he got two drinks from the vending machine.

"I heard in your profile that your are from Shinjuku," Kuriko said as she got one of the drinks

"Yeah this is my home town, unfortunately" Kazuki said drinking the drink.

"Yeah for us to make our move," said one guy in a red suit coming behind the trees.

"Luck must be on our side a two for one deal," said another guy in a black suit about to pull out a gun.

"Uh-oh, not again," Kazuki said to himself thinking what to do next with Kuriko here with him.

"Take this," Kuriko used her sutra and made a cloud of smoke and took Kazuki hand.

"Back off," Kazuki said as he punched one of them then left with Kuriko.

"Are you alright Kazuki," Kuriko said.

"Yeah I think so," Kazuki said catching his breath.

Kuriko signed in relief "It's good your fine."

Kazuki was concern "Kuriko"

"There is no need to ask question about early, so let's just put it behind us, you became bold now Kazuki," Kuriko said changing the subject.

"Well I do half to get strong and all," Kazuki said rubbing the back of his head.

Kuriko stared deeply at Kazuki

"What," he said.

"You changed Kazuki," Kuriko said.

"You really think so," he asked?

"I know so," she said.

"I never had an actual conversation with Kuriko, Kazuki was thinking.

Kuriko watch beeped "Well with that being said, I half to go now, bye Kazuki"

"Bye," Kazuki said as he waved his hand then left to the temple.

"Sera was instructing him "Left, right, sweep the foot"

Kazuki was punching straight left and right forward then did a foot sweep.

"Good now the attacking routine, use your shurikens to hit you targets I set up for you, Sera said as she used her magic to make target board ninjas.

"Yes sensei, Kazuki said as he threw his shuriken powered with his magic at the ninja targets then hit each of them directly, then a another one came to Kazuki behind but Kazuki sense him he did a shoulder throw on him, and then attack him with shurikens making him disappear.

"Impressive work you're starting to think like a true mystic," Sera said.

"Yeah," he said as on his knees.

"Be strong Kazuki," you are going to need it, Kuriko said as she spied on him in the brushes.

Next chapter coming up


	10. Reunion

The next day Kazuki was walking downtown eating a bag of pastries

"Kazuki," Yuna had said as her and Rin found him in town.

"Yuna, Rin," Kazuki said as he was shocked to see them.

"You finally got your body back Kazuki," Yuna said as the three of them was sitting down on a park bench.

"Yes and what concerns me the most is how," Rin said as she was eating one of his pastries.

As he explained

"I see a new magical power, power of the mystics" Rin said as she was interested.

"Yeah, that right," he said as he explained.

"Rin you heard about it," Yuna asked.

"Of course I have, they been wiped out for many years, I just would have never image you will have their power," Rin said as she was still surprised.

"To be honest with you, me either," Kazuki said as well.

"Anyway I'm happy to see you got your body back Kazuki, now that you are able to fell and touch stuff" Yuna said as she was happy for him.

"Yeah I had a master that trained me in the arts of mystic ninjutsu," Kazuki said.

"I see," Rin said as she thought.

"Oh no I got to get back, I see you later," he said as he looked at the clock and left them.

"Kazuki where are you going, Yuna asked?"

"Don't worry about it," he said as he left.

"Kazuki, we finally found Kazuki, now he has to leave again," Yuna said

"I'm sure he has his reasons Yuna," Rin said to her.

"Have you all seen Kuriko anywhere," Elizabeth came out of nowhere?

"Never mind that, Elizabeth go follow Kazuki," Yuna said to her.

"What for, you can't lose track on a ghost or two," Elizabeth said as she did not care.

"Go," Rin and Yuna both said as they gave a death stare at her.

"All right, fine," she said as she went after him.

Back at the temple

"I never notice it takes you that long just to get an errand done," Sera said as not happy with Kazuki arriving late.

"Sorry, Sera sensei, it's like you said a ninja is always patient" he said as he handed over her a bag of pastries she ordered.

"That is true, now why don't you go meditate to maintain your power" she said as was now eating pastries.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he went outside to meditate.

"Sneak, sneak, so this is where you been Shikmori," Elizabeth said to herself as she saw him meditating.

So Shikmori at a temple dojo, Rin asked.

"Yep, that is where he is, also I saw a women watching him," Elizabeth said.

"What, Kazuki," Yuna said as she got mad.

"Lead the way where to Shikmori," Rin said as all three of them went to Kazuki location.

Later on that day Kazuki was meditating.

"Shikmori," Rin showed up.

"Kazuki, what are you doing" Yuna said as she showed up at the temple then found Kazuki who was still meditating?

"Quiet, don't get close to him, he is trying to concentrate on his new magic power," as Sera showed up to the three girls.

"Who are you and what relationship do you have with Kazuki," Yuna asked?

"Huh," Sera asked out of confusion.

Rin tap Yuna and grabbed her "How dare you assume such a thing, her name is Sera llia, she is master magical as well as a master healer, Rin explained to her.

"It does not take an expert like me to know I have company, I'm surprise my ninjas did not catch you three," Sera said.

"Please forgive our trespassing master Sera, we came to find a certain someone," Rin said as she was on her knees.

"You do not need to be so formal Rin, call me just Sera," she said as she was on her knees as well.

"You two know each other," Yuna asked.

"Of course," Rin said.

"I finish up my meditation training Sera," Kazuki said as he came to Sera then notice Yuna and Rin.

"Kazuki, you said you were going somewhere important," Yuna said as she got mad at him then was about to use magic but Sera assistant stopped her and canceled her magic.

"Yuna wait," Kazuki said.

"Next time, think before you use magic," Rin said.

"Perhaps I should explain," Sera said as she told Yuna about who she is.

"I'm terribly sorry; I did not know Kazuki had a master who was his guardian," Yuna said as she was embarrassed when she heard the whole story.

"It's all right, you can let her go now," Sera said to her assistant.

"As you wish my lady," he said as has he let Yuna go, then vanished.

"Hey Sera," Nezu said as he appeared out of nowhere.

Hello Nezu, I see you have been well, Sera said.

"I haven't seen you all day Nezu," Rin said.

"I have been here and there, before you two notice I was gone," he said.

"It is no wonder why I didn't sense you before, and I thought you ran away," Rin said.

"Very funny," Nezu said.

"Well Kazuki you come so far on your training, you may even surpass me, so with that being said, your training is now compete, Kazuki Shikmori you are now in our ranks of a true mystic ninja, may your strength come from you true inner power," Sera said as she gave him a pended and put it around his neck.

"I Kazuki Shikmori will accept my destiny, no matter the cost," Kazuki said.

"Way to go man," Nezu said as he cheered him on.

Later on that day around town, the five of them was walking

"In the end Kazuki has changed," Yuna said.

"Yes, I suppose so," Rin said.

"But we still have not found Kuriko," Elizabeth said.

"We don't even know if she is here or not," Nezu said as he was wondering.

"She is here all right, I can feel it, since you and Kuriko was in the same place Shikmori, it not like you two met up," Elizabeth.

"No, I barely knew she was here," Kazuki said, "If I said yes this would be bad," he thought to himself.

"Hey did you hear about it," said one of the street punks smoking a cigarette.

"Yeah I heard some hot chick is here," said another one with a pocket knife.

"I would really like to have her in my gasp," said another one drinking beer.

"I bet she is loaded," said another street punk.

"Why are they talking about my Kuriko," Elizabeth said as she was getting ready to use magic on the punks.

"Elizabeth stop, I may know a other way to find Kuriko," Nezu said as he hold her back and went to the punks.

"Yo home boys, I hear the scoop on a hot chick around here, and will she happen to be blond, and have cute eye color, Nezu asked.

"What you looking to get the drop on her," said one of the punks.

"Yep, I'm looking to get in on it, Nezu said.

"Really, glad to see we are now alone on this," another one said?

"So now that we are not alone on this, will you happen to know where that hot blond chick is at the moment," Nezu asked.

"The fanciest restaurant around north avenue where else," said one of them.

"Got it, let's go," Nezu said to the other as they ran there to the restaurant.

"When are you ever going to get the money you promise me, said the women in the suit that attack Kazuki with light black hair breading short.

"Soon enough, I have it from the Kazetsbaki fortune," Mr. Tagi said to her.

"Whatever get it to us quick, otherwise something heavy will come besides me," she said as she left.

"So that is what was going on," Kazuki said as him and the other overheard his conversation.

"It would appear it was not an ordinary date," Rin said as she had her Katana out.

"That awful man has deceived Kuriko, it will be his last," Elizabeth said as she was ready to used magic on him.

"Where have you been darling," Kuriko said as she was waiting for Mr. Tagi.

"I been busy with some business," he said.

That man is nothing more but a con artist, Yuna said as they all entered the restaurant trying to stop Kuriko.

"Hey who the hell are you people," Mr. Tagi asked as he got up?

"Shut up theft," Elizabeth said.

"Kuriko, that guy is trying to pull a fast one on you," Kazuki said.

"My sword will offer no forgiveness," Rin said as she held her Katana.

"You all have disturbed this humble restaurant, so I'm going half to ask you to leave," Kuriko said as she tried to stop them.

"Uh-oh I better scam," Mr. Tagi said as he was sneaking out of the restaurant.

Kuriko blew the whistle and called the police as they surround the place they also apprehended the others.

"What's going on," Kazuki asked as he was held on the ground as well as the others.

"We got him, let the others go, they are clean," said the chief of the police.

"Ugh, Mr. Tagi signed as he was caught in the act and was arrested.

"Book him boys," said the inspector.

"Kuriko we thought you were being deceived by that awful man," Elizabeth said.

"You're wrong, he was a notorious con man, I was asked to take a part in this, so the police can apprehend him," Kuriko explained.

Then Kazuki picked up a piece of clothing that had a black claw on it which sign, then hid it in his pockets.

"I have a feeling there is more to it that meets the eye, maybe that same women will come back," he thought to himself.

Meanwhile at a banded lair

"Sir Mr. Tagi failed in action and was apprehended by the police," said the women in the suit taking to her boss.

"Not a problem, our organization still stands, we have a lot in store, then sooner or later we will take this city by surprise," said her boss sitting in a chair in the darkness.

"Kuriko, I'm sorry for all this happing," Kazuki said as they were all on a train back Aoi academy.

"It's all right Kazuki, just don't cause problems for me or anyone else anymore," she said.

"Okay,"

Next chapter coming up


	11. Kyoto catastrophe

"I should remember Sera teaching on the mystic powers," Kazuki said as he was thinking to himself walking to the academy.

"So I said," Nakamaru was talking to the girls and the rest out the class 2-b.

"Hey Nakamaru," Kazuki said as he greeted him.

"Well, well if it isn't Shikmori, the no good ghost, still like not having a body he said as he was teasing him and had his back turned.

Nezu laughed, "I think you need to get your eyes checked man."

"How, you see Shikmori is just," then looked at him and was shocked that he got his body back.

"It can't be, he is just hiding behind a cheap mask of something," Kazumi said as she was feeling on his face.

"I'm real alright," he said as he got her hands of him.

Shikmori gets his body back, what a perfect scoop, Raika said as she had a camera towards him.

"So where is everyone going," Kazuki asked.

"Only to a school field trip to Kyoto, all for extra credit that is, by the way how did you get your body back," Nakamaru said as he held a pan flick.

"Sorry but that is a secret," Kazuki said.

"Come on Shikmori you can tell me, after all we are buddies," Nakamaru said as he was getting close.

"Since when," Kazuki said backing up.

Nezu laughed at him, "So what were you saying about him being a ghost."

Later on that day Kazuki was meditating concentrating on his new powers.

"Remember the routine," Kazuki said to himself as he was meditating then finished up.

"Kazuki I been looking everywhere for you," Yuna said as she found him.

"Oh Yuna," he said as he got up.

Kazuki did you hear, we are going on a trip to Kyoto, are you coming, Yuna asked?

"Sure I just finished up anyway," he said as he went with Yuna.

In a dark temple of south Japan a boy ninja with a ninja outfit and black dark hair was wondering the temple then noticed a mirror with Mandara on it.

"Master Mandara, your alive" he said as he bowed to him.

"Rise Jin," Mandara commanded as he was in the mirror surrounded by a dark aura of energy.

"I glad to see your well my lord," he said as he rose up.

"Indeed, but there is a new mystic ninja, Mandara said to him.

"What, another mystic such as myself," a mystic said as he appeared from the shadows harnessing the power of flames with a samurai hat and a ninja outfit.

"Easy now Flare, we must not be too hasty," said Jin.

"Fine, it still concerns me," Flare said as he was by the mirror.

"Now, now flare, there is no need to be in a rush, or do you want me to remind you of the ninjas you betrayed years ago.

"No, forgive me my lord," Flare said as he bowed down.

"Do you want us to assassinate the new mystic my lord, and what about your resurrection," Jin asked him?

"No, we will worry about that later, until then, send some of the troops after him, but do not kill him," Mandara said.

"Yes my lord," as both Flare and Jin bowed down.

"I wonder if this new mystic ninja is as tough as the last one," Flare was thinking.

Later on that day the class 2-b went on a trip to Kyoto

"Okay class each one of you are to split of in separate groups, and I hope you're not planning on pulling off those stunts just like last time," Mrs. Eva explained.

"Of course not, Mrs. Eva," they all said with innocent faces.

"Right I'm sure you are, first of all you tried to sell deer candy that you said that was made from deer meat and tried to make a profit out of it, next you convince the stature of eight legs does not exist and was a fake, then you drained the water from the hot springs then tried to sell it to the streets, this will be a pay cut and I probably will not be able to buy the latest video game, stop joking me around you stupid delinquents ," Mrs. Eva said as she was on to them.

"So what should we do now, as the class was talking amongst themselves?"

"Are you listening," Mrs. Eva said with a loud speaker.

"Yes ma'am of course we were," they all said as they left her sight.

Mrs. Eva signed "If only they listen."

"Kazuki, let's go over here," Yuna said as she pulled him and went to a shrine.

That got him thinking about Gina with a flash back of her pulling him to something,

"Come on, Kazuki," Gina said pulling him.

Flash back ends

"Kazuki is there something wrong," Yuna asked?

"Uh, no it's nothing," Kazuki said.

"Are you sure, every since you been to Shinjuku and got your body back you been thinking a lot," Yuna said.

"Hey," Nezu said as he knew what was on his mind.

"Um well, hey is that Sayumi morisaki," he said as he pointed and changed the subject as she was preying on a shrine and then notices them

"I did not know you were into shrines," Kazuki said as the four was walking.

"Yeah, just get it over with and avoid a lecture later," Sayumi said as she was walking.

"I see," Kazuki said then notice enemy ninjas around the trees.

"Sayumi morisaki and the new mystic ninja," said one purple ninjas holding a katana with a black widow sign on him.

"Mystic ninja, him," Sayumi thought looking at Kazuki?

"We will take your miserable lives, young ones," said one of the ninjas.

"Dude," Nezu alerted him.

"I know," he said as he was about to pulled out a kunai knife.

"So who sent you," Nezu asked as he was about to fight.

"Desires be gone, Desires be gone, Desires be gone, Desires be gone," said a bunch of monks doing their training that run the ninjas to vanish away.

Kazuki signed in relief "Sure dodged that bullet."

"Hey where is Sayumi," Nezu wondered.

"She's gone," Kazuki said.

"Yeah, where did she disappear to," Nezu said as he looked around.

"Thank goddess they are gone, there is no doubt in my mind, Sera explained to me about those ninjas, they work for Mandara, I can't image who else is involved, " Kazuki thought to himself.

Later on Morisaki was at the temple met up with samurai in white holding katana

"That was quite a misfortune, back there, we don't know who those other people were, but they interfered with our business," said one of them.

"Yes but this time we will settle this," said another also holding a katana.

"What are you doing," Kazumi, Kazuki asked her?

"Hey Shikmori, how about I tell your future, it may be worth wild," Kazumi called to them posing as a fortune teller.

"I think I'll pass on that, Morisaki," he said as he felt a strange presence.

Sayumi was about to fight them "That ironic coming from someone who relies on strength in numbers,"

"Therefore we shall be taking your life," the men all said as they attacked her head on with their katana.

"Too slow," Sayumi said as she kicked one of them, they attacked another with a left hook, then did a flip throw on another and was at a standoff with the last one.

"It appears to be a tie, indeed you are a true Morisaki," said the last one as he had is katana around her chest.

"That is enough," Rin said as she appeared out the temple.

"Lady how did you know," said one of them on his knees?

"I heard word from my sources in Gifu," Rin said.

"Those fools should mind their own business," he said.

"Leave at once and don't you dare lay a hand on her," Rin ordered.

"Very well then," as him and the others disappeared.

"My family has shown you much disrespect," Rin said.

"It's alright I know you not the one who indicated this attack, therefore I'm not angry with you," Sayumi said.

"Yes I guess our families' rivalry has gotten the best of them," Rin said.

"However it still concerns me about those ninja that was about to attack me as well as Shikmori, he most know something, I'll half to question him to find out, I sense great magical power somewhere," Sayumi said as she was thinking to herself.

"Morisaki," Yuna said as her and Kazuki found her then met up with Rin.

"Interesting, hey Nakamaru I have a good scheme that is bond not to fail," Kazumi said as she got on phone spying on them.

"So Rin did you come to Kyoto to stop those men in white," Yuna asked.

"Yes, I have," Rin said as she was drinking tea.

"But why was your family attacking morisaki to begin with," Kazuki asked as he was eating dumplings.

"Because they have been arch rivals for a very long time, the Kamishrio has been masters of the sword while the morisaki has been masters of the fist," Rin said.

"So they were your clan's former enemies," Kazuki asked?

"Yes, my family has been at it centuries ago, there still some among us who do not wish the feud to end, I cannot image further conflict between them, but when I looked into her eyes I wanted to fight her," Rin explained.

I bet Morisaki feels the same way about her families' outcome, and I doubt she would want fight you just because of her family, Kazuki said.

"Yes you may be right," Rin said.

"I'm surprised you came quickly to Kyoto," Yuna said.

"I bet you are, Rin showed up out of the blue and asked me to lend her money for the bullet train, Kuriko said as she sat in Kazuki lap.

"I see but Kuriko why are you sitting in Kazuki lap," Yuna shouted.

"Come on now, you have Rin and I did not want to feel all alone, right Kazuki," Kuriko said rubbing on his face.

"That is still no reason to sit in his lap," Yuna said.

"Good evening, we are proposing a deal to you," Nakamaru said as he was talking to a women broker and offering her a box of chocolate.

"So you want to use my information system," she asked?

"That right we declaring a dual between the families, between Kamishrio and Morisaki," he explained.

"Really a one on one battle," she said waving her fan.

In the bathhouse Kazumi met up with Sayumi

Hey Sayumi you should try settle things with your rival if it arose, it may bring the feud to an end, Kazumi suggested.

"That is my family, and I am me, nothing will change for the better, so I refuse to do anything about this," Sayumi said as she was getting out.

"Beautiful skies, sparkling wave, hey Sayumi do you remember this Sayumi it's a sappy love poem, you wrote on your first crush back in junior high school, Kazumi said as he had a paper then Sayumi torn the paper apart. " Rip all you want, because there are pently more of these in copies."

"I going to get you after word Kazumi, you are so," Sayumi said as she was nervous.

"I'm so going to put dirt in your eye for those who mess you Sayumi," Nezu said to himself as he was eavesdropping posing as a trash man.

"Here we have the big match of Rin Kamishrio and Sayumi Morisaki, the match of the century," said the announcer.

"This is getting interesting," as Cardilla said as she was on the roof.

"I'm surprised you showed up," Sayumi said on the battle field.

"Yes, but this has nothing to do with our families," Rin said as she was also on the battle field.

"Agreed," Sayumi said as she was in her fight stands.

"Shall we then," Rin said as she pulled out her Katana.

"Ready, begin the match, as Kuriko was the referee of the match, then the two charged at each other full strength.

"Come one, come all place your bets," Nakamaru said as he was gathering bets.

"You guys are gambling on a school trip," Mrs. Eva notice.

"Yeah, but not with simple candy," Nakamaru said as he show her chocolate.

"Well I guess betting with chocolate is not so bad," Mrs. Eva said in relief.

"Hey Nezu, you know what to do, do you," Kazuki said as he was standing in the audience.

"Yep, got the plan worked out," Nezu said as he had his thumb up.

I will not hold back, Rin said as she started attacking with her Katana.

"Neither will I, Sayumi said also as she was dodging her sword moves.

"Block this," as Sayumi shot a magic projectile at her and kept shooting

Rin also shot one at her and both hit each other directly; later on both were out of breath and became a standoff "No you don't."

"Come on Sayumi, you better win or else," Kazumi said in the audience as she held a book of poems that belong to Sayumi.

"It doesn't matter who wins, as long as one of them cross the finish line," Nakamaru said as he was looking out the window.

"This is taking long, attention audience the match will now be decided with a race across the finish, so move it," Kuriko said as she was bored.

"What, Rin said as she was surprised.

"Well if you will not do it, I will," Sayumi said as she used magic to allude herself in smoke then ran.

"Hey, that is cheating Morisaki," Rin said as she ran after her.

"Cheating or not, I got more at stake here," Sayumi said as she kept on running.

"In an honored competition where two combatants face each other there is no shame in losing," Rin explained as she kept on running.

"That is not what I'm talking about here," Sayumi said.

"Desires be gone, Desires be gone, Desires be gone, Desires be gone," said a bunch of monks doing their training.

"When they enter in," Nakamaru said as he observed them.

"Come on Sayumi, win this one or you know what will happen," Kazumi said as she still held the scrap book.

The race is going on and both of them are still ahead of one another, said the announcer.

"Sayumi," Kuzumi said!

"So the race was declared an invalid huh, we you need to think of those situations ahead, otherwise people are going to asked for their chocolate back , then the crowed went crazy" said the broker women.

"I been done in, in the race the book was stolen under me, but that idiot Nezu, then I went on a rampage," Kazumi said crying.

Flash back

"Go, Kazuki gave the signal then threw a magic doll at Kazumi from the shadows. "Hey, Kazumi catch."

"Aw, it's cute," she said as caught it stared at it she was caught by hypnosis.

"Gocha," he said as he used a scroll move that cause the book the slip out of her hand then Nezu high jump then met up with Kazuki.

"Nice reflexes," Kazuki said to him.

"What happen," as Kazumi broke free from the hypnosis used magic.

"Hey Kuzumi," Nezu said as he was up in the air with the book then dodged it.

"And we had to refund the admission fee the whole race, so now I am penniless," Nakamaru said also crying.

"Well, well, this is business and that sort of things are bound to happen, said the broker women, and putting that aside, here is something to reflect your mistakes, 

including price of the building and stadium, also a installment you see, she said as she gave them a bill.

"Ah," the four said in unison.

"That is the business world for you," she said

"Looks like that's over," Kazuki said as he was with the other girls walking.

"Yes, thank goddess you both were not hurt," Yuna said.

"I was not able to settle things with Morisaki," Rin said as she was depressed.

"Don't worry Rin, it's like my master said herself all that matter is doing your best even in further conflict, I'm sure Shunji will still be proud of you," Kazuki said.

"You may be right about that," Rin said.

"Hey man thanks for helping me out," Nezu said.

"Sure, but why did you go thought the trouble to help Morisaki," Kazuki asked.

"Because I, I like her," Nezu said as she was blushing.

"Well, well, seems like you got a crush," Kuriko said.

"I sure Morisaki will like you back," Yuna said.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to talk to her, later" Nezu as he left.

"Yeah, huh, Morisaki," Kazuki and the others said and saw Morisaki at the hotel waiting for Kazuki.

"You're hard to find, I hope you don't mind, hope you don't, but I need to have a talk with Shikmori," Sayumi said as she took Kazuki.

"Yuna go on ahead," Kazuki said as he was being dragged by her.

"Uh, okay," Yuna went on ahead.

"What is that all about," Kuriko asked.

"I wondering that myself," Rin said.

"You seem to know who those guys were were that attack us before, so therefore I want you to give me all that you know," Sayumi said talking to Kazuki.

"Well those guys were obviously Rin family members; it was just a misunderstanding," he said playing dumb.

"Don't give me that, you know well that is not what I mean," Sayumi said.

"You mean those ninjas," Kazuki asked.

"Hum," Sayumi nodded her head.

"Those were Mandara's ninjas," Kazuki said.

"You mean," she asked.

"I don't know too much about them either, none the less knew they exist, I encountered Mandara before, even I thought he was long gone," Kazuki said.

So why is he after me as well as the Morisaki clan, Sayumi asked.

"I don't know Morisaki, but why do you want to know about it so much about it," Kazuki asked

"Cause that evil has threatened my family too," she said.

"Look if we are going to get thru this, we should work together and you half to trust me, there will be a big battle ahead," Kazuki said.

"All right then, I will keep that in mind, thank you Shikmori," Sayumi said as she left.

Just you wait next chapter coming soon


	12. The other mystic ninja

That night the girls were at the hot springs

All three was relaxed "This feels good"

"Yes that is true"

"It makes you put your mind at ease, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it makes just forget it all."

"My, my Rin your crest always looks flat whenever covered up"

"Why are you speaking nonsense of a sudden?"

"Well it there something wrong with mind?"

"I bet Kazuki likes a warm body by his side"

Yuna felt on another girls breast "So smooth yet so warm, Kuriko Rin what does your breast feel like?"

"No stop, Kuriko tried to stop her.

"Don't you come any closer," Rin demanded.

"Then the other from the means hot spring was hearing them"

Kazuki signed as he was on the phone

"I see, so you been attack by Mandara's ninjas, I never expected for it to be so soon," Sera said as she was talking Kazuki on the phone. "They did not hurt you physically did they?"

"No, not really, it was interrupted with the monks training," Kazuki said on the phone.

"That's a relief, because of his ninjas is a mystic like yourself, so till then don't let your guard down, I have a feeling there is more to this that meets the eye, I will look into this, and remember what I taught you on your training," Sera said.

"Okay, bye sensei," Kazuki said as he got off the phone.

"Ah I been in the hot springs so long, I feel sleepy, Nakamaru said as he was fanning himself.

"You should have got out in the first place," Kazuki said.

"Don't you have any desire to enjoy the school trip," said one the students.

"I wish I can after all the things that happen," Kazuki said thinking.

"Never mind that, it's like you can feels things before when you were a ghost," Nakamaru said teasing.

"I'm human now, if you can see," Kazuki said correcting him.

"Relax just a little Kyoto humor," Nakamaru said.

"Well you were dead before, and we are making used of your money, since tomorrow is the last day of the Kyoto trip," Kazumi said.

"No way, but I never gave you money," Kazuki said.

"We have our ways of getting stuff," Nakamaru said.

"I can image what it is, even when I got my body back they are still stabbing me in the back," Kazuki said thinking to himself.

"Kazuki sorry we kept you waiting, by the way you're not going to eat" Yuna and the others showed up.

"It's alright I ate early, he said.

As the rest were enjoying them for today

"Hey you don't overdo it just because you have your body back," Mrs. Eva said she was red.

"Yes ma'am," Kazuki said.

"Gina used to love this stuff," he said as he as he got some teriyaki from a shop but did not notice Cardilla was spying on him.

"Kazuki, there you are, have you forgotten we have plans for tomorrow, Kuriko asked.

"That's right I want to go sightseeing," Yuna said.

"Okay," Kazuki said as he went with Yuna first.

"So he is here, I'll shall see what he is made of when the time is right with his new powers, it would be much useful for the boss and our organization power," said Cardilla as she appeared from the shadows.

"Good bye everyone," Yuna said she took Kazuki to the shrine and preyed there.

"All right already, I wonder where did she go," Kuriko said.

"She obviously concealed that did she not," Rin said.

"Well shall we go then, Kuriko suggested.

"Yes," Rin said as her and Kuriko went with them.

"This shrine is really famous for its spirits, isn't it, Kazuki asked.

"Yep, it also grants them a lot more than that, now then to the next place," Yuna said.

"Hold on right there," Kuriko said as she stopped him.

"Your time is up," Rin said as she held a timer.

"You were not waiting at the hotel for me," Yuna said.

"Well we had to come along just in case, after all Kazuki has a busy schedule, right Kazuki," Kuriko said winking at him.

"Uh right," Kazuki said as he went with Rin.

"And the shogun empower his commanding generals restore their power, then the shogun became immortal," Rin explained.

"Your sure know your history," he said.

"Please all I did was state the obvious facts," Rin said acting tough.

"I guess that is true," Kazuki said.

"Your time is up now," Yuna said as she was holding the timer.

"Isn't the lake wonderful," Kuriko said as he sitting by Kazuki by the cheek.

"It sure is, are there any tales about this place," he agreed he said being next to her?

"I don't know," she said.

"But coming here was your idea," Kazuki said.

"Maybe, but more important, does it has a bedroom in there, Kuriko said as she got close to him.

"How should I know," he said sounding calm.

"Image a nice bed, with a comfortable futon in the finest room and more importantly me," Kuriko said as she was getting to close to Kazuki.

"Excuse me your time is up," Yuna said as she held the clock again.

"I got an extension," Kuriko suggested.

"Your time is up," Yuna repeated.

"That fine anyway, I have to head off somewhere, see you later," Kazuki said as he left.

"Kazuki, how about more sightseeing," Yuna said.

"Sorry no time for that, see you later," he said leaving.

"Ha, ha, ha, Got you," Cardilla said as she was in the trees.

Kazuki stopped by a shop "Those candles will work great and well as this rose."

"Hey there," Kazuki Cardilla said as she caught Kazuki in her spell trap and took him somewhere.

"Hey what's going on," he said as he was struggling.

"I sense Shikmori is in danger," Rin said as she was using her Katana to sense him.

"What someone got Kazuki," Yuna said.

"We must find him at once," Kuriko said as the others went on the right path.

Kazuki wake up and seen Cardilla "It's you again."

"Well now I believe we have further business to discuss, so tell me the secrets of the mystics, or else I shall beat it out of you, Cardilla said as she was about to used her magic on him.

"I don't know anything, even if I did I would not tell you," Kazuki said as he was trying to get out.

"Sworn to secrets will get you killed kid, this hurt a bit to make you not move, Cardilla said as she was about to attack him and had blob monster the guard the whereabouts.

"Time to see if my hard training pays off, he said as he concentrated then broke out of the binds.

Flare and three Mandara's ninjas appeared "Halt right there winch."

"I seek the challenge of the new mystic ninja," Flare said as he appeared.

"I'm not going anywhere, stay out of my way," Cardilla said as she was about to fight him.

"Hey Cardilla over here," Kazuki said as he was front of her with Kunai knife.

"Kazuki," Yuna said as she flew right through the monster.

"Not so fast," Cardilla blocked her attack and knocked her down.

"Who are they," one of the ninjas asked.

"Doesn't matter; hold them off, Flare said as he went after Kazuki.

"Let me go, Yuna said as Mandara's ninjas held her back.

"Yuna" Kazuki was about to go after her then was blocked by Flare.

"Out of the way" Rin hurried and attacked Mandara's ninjas and the blob monster.

"Got you," Kuriko tied the monster up.

"You will not get away from me," Cardilla said about to use her magic on him then was held back by Rin.

"I'm your opponent," Rin said as she fought Cardilla.

"Show me your power," as Flare shot a projectile at Kazuki.

"Not good enough," he said as he dodged it then used his magic to push him back.

"Stubborn fool," Flare called in three more ninjas.

"You're finished," said the three that appeared and tried to attack Kazuki.

"Surprised dudes," Nezu said as he attacked one of them.

"Nezu, Kazuki noticed him.

"I got your message man," Nezu said as he was also fighting Mandara's ninjas.

As Kazuki was at a standoff with Flare your magic is powerful but no surprise you're on the wrong side.

"I could say the same to you," Flare said as he was also at a standoff with him.

"You are stubborn as you are foolish; Cardilla used shot a magic projectile at Kazuki while his guard was down and knocked him into a portal.

"Kazuki," as Kuriko and Yuna shouted his name.

"Shikmori," Rin said as she stopped attacking.

"What happen," Flare asked?

"Say good bye to your precious friend fools," Cardilla said she said looking back on him.

Kazuki jumped out of the portal then used his magic to overwhelm Cardilla, Flare and his ninjas, "Take this!"

"Impossible," Cardilla said as she was shocked.

"That portal only works on ghost only," as Kazuki has used his magic on Flare again.

Flare was struggling in pain and catching his breath, "Come on lets go," he ordered the other ninjas off.

"I guess I'll retreat for now," Cardilla said as she escaped.

"Kazuki you all right," Kuriko asked.

"Uh-huh," he said as he sounded relaxed.

Later on that three five were on the train back to Aoi academy

Are you sure you're okay Kazuki, Yuna said.

"Yeah I'm fine I mean this isn't the first time I been in dangers before, Kazuki said.

"That is true," Rin agreed.

"None the less, you power was incredible," Nezu said.

"He is correct your training finally prove useful after all," Rin said.

"Yeah I guess so," Kazuki said.

"I underestimated him;" it will never happen again, Flare said as he was traveling off with the other ninjas.

"It seems like Flare has failed master Mandara," Jin said as he was at the mirror.

It's all right, I never expected him to succeeded, but just a test of skill, at any rate the time has come, so I need you to do something for me, Mandara said as he was still stuck in the mirror.

"Yes my master," Jin said.

"Get Aoi academy precious idem from the Aoi vault, it will make me hold again, Mandara ordered.

"As you wish my master, come it is time for the resurrection of our lord and master," Jin replied

More to come stay tone


	13. Return to the academy

Kazuki yawned then got up as his alarm clocks went off "Got to get up" then left out the dorms.

"Good morning Mr. Shikmori, I see you finally got your body back, and you're able to use the doors again," Mrs. Manager greeted him as she was sweeping.

"Hello Mrs. Hirosaki, it's good to be back again, being a ghost was tougher then it seems, but I don't just got my body back but also a new magical power, also I don't not half to worry about my spell counts any more, he said as he stopped to talk to her.

"Kazuki we better hurry or we will be late," Yuna said as she as she grabbed on and left.

"All right, all right, I'm coming," he said.

"Kazuki you two timer, don't get close to Mrs. Manager," Yuna said as she was grabbing him.

"Okay then, wait what did you say," Kazuki asked?

"I said to don't get close to Mrs. Manager, furthermore don't have conversation with her, Yuna said.

"Now hold on, I like being with you and all, but I don't need you telling me who I can and cannot see, Kazuki said as he stopped walking.

"What, what do you mean by that Kazuki," Yuna asked as she was confused.

"Never mind, let's go," he said thinking about Gina and walking.

"Kazuki, wait for me," Yuna said trying to catch up.

In the classroom of 2-b a student was selling sales of girls on cards

"Come one, come all, and get your latest cards, of the hottest girls;" he said advertising holographic cards of Kuriko and Rin.

"Whoa I never notice you had different side of you," Nezu said as he bought a card.

"Nezu, what is going on," Kuriko said as she came in?

"Just a sale of cards," Nezu said as he handed her one of her.

"What," Kuriko was embarrassed.

"Rin got one too," Nezu said as he showed Kuriko Rins card as well.

"What is the meaning of this; I don't recall signing something of this nonsense," Rin said as she saw the card.

"Thanks a lot, come again" he said as he got the money.

Kuriko unmasked him "So you're the one behind this?"

"How dare you humiliate me like this," Rin held her katana at him with magic.

"Nezu you might want to leave," Kuriko said.

"I'm gone," he said as he vanished.

"Show mercy," he begged.

"No chance at all," Kuriko has she used magic on him.

"Man these girls are something else," said a janitor.

"I would hate to get on their bad side too," Nezu said as he was outside the campus.

"Kazuki you always were something else, I don't care about your power, remember it's what you use you magic for that is what sensei said, Gin said in Kazuki memories.

"Kazuki, Kazuki, all you all right, you been thinking a lot, am I a burden, you don't like me at all, Yuna said as she interrupted him.

"What off course not, that is not it at all, I mean, I" Kazuki was trying to explain.

"Ha, now we know his weakness," as a janitor walked by the classroom.

"Well Shikmori, I never knew you would actually get the powers of the mystics, which magical power is very rare," Dr. Akai said as he was examining him.

"Don't be honest, I didn't know either, I mean I knew they were a legend, but me getting that power," Kazuki said.

"Well now you're examination, so now your spell count is practically average like everyone else, however even if it was low before, you magical power was still impressive, so powerful it can even wipe out an entree planet " Dr. Akai said as he was done examining him.

"I see, he said.

"Shikmori, be careful there will be those who seeks your power, or Mandara's ninjas you may use someone against you, to get what they want," Dr. Akai said.

"Don't worry, I will not get Yuna involved with my situation, I'll protect her as well as the others," he said as he left.

Kuriko listen in, "I see."

"Well you manage to pull off another scam, but you all end of costing the school 600, 000 yen from the Kyoto," Mrs. Eva said.

"It could have worked, if either Kamishrio or Morisaki finished the race," Kazumi said.

"That is another scam, gone down the drain," Nakamaru said.

"Just like your scams to make a profit always fail miserably," Kazuki said.

"Shut up Shikmori, it could have worked perfectly, but the next scam you and me," Nakamaru said.

"No thanks," he said as he left.

"Hey man," Nezu said.

"Hey Nezu what up, Kazuki said.

"Well, I really a certain girl but I need you opinion on it, I mean you have Yuna and all, he said.

"It would not happen to be Morisaki would it," Kazuki asked.

"Idiot, don't say it out loud, he said as he covered his mouth.

"Well all you do is, Kazuki was about to explain.

"Kazuki, let's eat lunch together, Yuna said as she came in.

"Right," he said as he went with her.

"Thank you for the food, he said.

"Thank you for the food," as the others showed up

"I made some lunch for you Kazuki, hey what are you all doing here," Yuna said as she was about to feed him.

"You made so much, I can't eat it myself, so I invited them," Kazuki said.

"Boy you sure have outdone yourself, this food is great," Nezu said as he was eating some.

"It sure it," Kuriko was eating some as well.

"I apologize for par taking," Rin said eating some as well.

"Nothing like a good meal, with people to sure it with, Kazuki said.

"It's okay I guess, Yuna said eating.

Later on that night at the dorms

"Kazuki I'm going to get some supplies for dinner," Yuna said as she was heading out.

"Yuna its dark out, it could be dangerous out by you alone, want me to come, Kazuki asked.

"No I can handle it, bye," she said as she left feeling a little depress.

"Yuna," he said thinking.

At the grocery store

"So these will be the items I need, how much will that be," Yuna asked.

"No charge will be in order," Jin said as he was in disguise as a sale clerk, he put Yuna to sleep with ninja smoke. "Take her away and send the message," he said as he ordered the other ninjas to take her.

"Yuna sure has been gone for a long time," Kazuki said to himself thinking.

An arrow what shot at his room that had a message?

"Huh, No, I was afraid of this," he got the message and read the letter and saw a picture of Yuna tied up.

"Kazuki we heard something, all you alright," as Kuriko and Rin busted in then saw a picture of Yuna captured?

"Mr. Shikmori you have a call," Mrs. Manager informed him.

Thanks, Mrs. Manager, he said as he got the phone. "Hello"

"Am I speaking to the new mystic ninja, Jin said on the phone?

"Yes," Kazuki answered then Kuriko was on side of him listening in.

"Well now listen up; if you ever want to see your precious so called wife again, I'd suggest you do what we say," Jin said.

"What do you want, money," Kazuki asked?

"Money, don't make me laugh, we want something powerful, bring us Aoi academy magic mirror from the Aoi vault, if you do that, then we will think about sparing her life, otherwise we may keep her a bit longer, no telling what would happen her," Jin said.

"But, that's" Kazuki said.

"You got until midnight tonight and meet us by the docks by then, don't be late," Jin said as he hung up.

"This can't be happening," Kazuki said as he hung up.

"That is quite a bargain for Yuna safety," Nezu said.

"That mirror has quite a history," Kuriko said.

"What do we do now, do you think a counterfeit will fool them," Rin said.

"They may be cunning, but they are not stupid," Kazuki said.

"You're not thinking about following what they say are you, Nezu said.

"We really don't have a choice," Kazuki said as he was determined.

"I doubt they would just give it to us like that," said Nezu.

"No matter what the risk might be, we half to save Yuna," I'll take my chances, Kazuki said.

"All you sure about this Kazuki," Kuriko said as she sounded worried.

"Yeah sure as I will ever be, beside the Aoi conical would maybe make her sacrifice, then submit the mirror, Kazuki said.

"You have a point there," Rin said.

"So I'm going to get the mirror and matter what the punishment is I'll take it," Kazuki said going to the academy.

"Spoken like a true warrior," Nezu said.

At the Aoi academy vault someone else was already stealing the mirror as Nezu and Kazuki saw him, it was another ninja.

"Hey man, someone else is trying to steal it;" Nezu pointed out and tried to stop him.

"Stop him," Kazuki said.

Then someone else caught the two, "He you two what are you doing here?"

"Uh-oh," Nezu said.

"Sorry, Kazuki threw a flash bomb that lit up the whole place in a flash then the two disappeared.

As the guard was dizzy he forgot everything, "Where am I doing here again"

"Hey what did you," Nezu asked?

"Don't worry it's a flash easer," Kazuki said.

"Flash easer," he said?

"It a bomb that ease memories of what you saw, and what happen," Sera gave it to me, Kazuki said.

Meanwhile midnight at the docks, they have met up.

"You got the item, Jin said as he had a dagger around Yuna neck with a group of ninjas.

"Yes we do," Kazuki said he was keeping an eye on her.

"Hold it right there, you use magic," and she dies, Jin said.

"Rin put away your Katana," Kazuki said.

"Here it is right here, first let Yuna go," Kazuki said as he handed the bag with the magic mirror.

"Very well," Jin said as he released her from his grip then Yuna went over to Kazuki and them.

"Ha, the resurrection, your kindness was most helpful, Farewell," Jin said as he and the other ninja's disappeared.

"They did not hurt you, did they Yuna," Rin asked.

"No I'm fine," Yuna said in relief.

"Well are as good as doomed," Nezu said.

"Actually no, the real one is right here," Kazuki said as he held the real mirror in his backpack.

"You mean you did not give the real," Rin asked.

"No, just a magic mirror that looks similar to the original, if they thought holding Yuna as a hostage was going to work, they were wrong," Kazuki said holding it.

"Pretty slick of you man," Nezu said.

"I'm impressed too, Kuriko said embracing him.

"Master I have got the mirror," as requested Jin said on his knees holding it.

"Good now used its power," Mandara commanded.

"Yes my lord, what happen," he said as he used the mirror to try to resurrect Mandara but failed, due to the mirror shattering.

"Jin, you fool, you got me a low powered mirror instead, and it is not enough to bring me to life, your plan to held the girl hostage and ruin Shikmori's reputataion and well as the others has failed," Mandara said as he failed.

"My apologies master Mandara," Jin said as he was still on his knees.

"He has become wiser like one of the mystic I face off with before; get the mirror as soon as you can Jin, or you will serve as a replacement," Mandara commanded.

"I understand my lord, and I have a plan, when the time is right will attack the academy," Jin said.

"Your plan better work for your own safety Jin," Mandara said.

"I will not fail," Jin said.

Next update will come soon


	14. The resurrection of Mandara

At the dark temple

"Jin I hope you have plan of attack, since you have failed last time," Mandara said.

"Far from it my lord and we might have some unlikely allies by our side," Jin said he showed a vision of the guys in suits and Cardilla in the picture

"Interesting," Mandara said.

"They are called the Red viper, my lord, and they pretty famous for their weapons and drug smuggling operations even the cities law enforcements failed to stop them," Jin explained the vision.

"There is someone in there that is an old acquaintance of mine, he can be of use to us Jin," Mandara said.

"Master," Jin said?

"Go plan out your attack, the end will be near," Mandara commanded.

"As you wish my master," Jin said as he left.

In the syndicate's lair

"Kenmare, I heard," Cardilla said.

"I know Cardilla; the rise of Mandara is at hand, he said as he appeared from the shadows with a glass of wine, he has a black suite on, with short light black hair.

"So you heard, but how did you," Cardilla asked.

"I have my way Cardilla, but when the time is right, we will make this city, ours for the taking, it will belong to the Red Viper" Kenmare said as he looked at the city.

"Are you going to form an alliance sir," Cardilla said?

"Yes when Mandara rises again," he said drinking wine.

"But what is in it for us," she asked?

"We will become his generals in the end Cardilla," and then laughed in a sinister manner.

"Well I suppose that will do as long as I get what I want, Cardilla thought.

Meanwhile at Aoi academy

Kazuki took a deep breath meditating under the trees.

"Hey," Nezu said came to Kazuki ready to fight him.

"Hey," Kazuki was also prepared to fight him.

"Dodge this, Nezu threw kunai knifes and shurikens at him.

"You're going to half to better then that Nezu," Kazuki said as he dodged the shurikens by jumping then threw a kunai knife at him.

"Not bad, you got the right skills of being one of us," he said throwing a kunai knife at to counter the other one.

Nezu then got two of his Sais and started attacking Kazuki.

"I know my way around close combat Nezu;" I learned from the best, Kazuki dodged it.

"Right, by the way where is Yuna," he then stopped.

"Oh she has cleaning duty for today, I told her I was going out for a bit," Kazuki also stopped.

"By the way you asked me about a girl you like huh," Kazuki said.

"Yeah," Nezu said.

"All I can say is just be yourself, be nice, and don't pretend to be something you're not, and I'm sure Morisaki will like you," Kazuki said.

"Yeah, Coming from the greatest magician in the world," Nezu said teasing him.

"Hey that was back then," Kazuki said bushing.

"Oh really, well whatever, I also have somewhere to go too, later Nezu said as he vanished.

"See ya," as Kazuki left.

"Yuna I'm here, Yuna, Kazuki looked around class 2-b but did not see her.

"Oh hey Shikmori, if you're looking for Yuna she left with Kuriko," Mrs. Eva said as she was sleeping.

"I see, thanks," he said the left the classroom.

"Sure what do I care, you just a ghost after all," Mrs. Eva said still sleeping.

"Uh Mrs. Eva he's been human for a while now, Kazumi said.

"Whatever you say, she said still sleeping.

"Man what a day that was yesterday, I wish can wake up one morning with Mandara's ninjas out of my way and out of my hair," Kazuki said thought coming to the dorms then find her.

"Kazuki," Yuna called to him as she had on a white yukata.

Kazuki was so shocked on their beauty on the three wearing a yukata

"Uh what's with the yukata," he asked.

"Kazuki haven't you forgotten, the summer festival is tonight," Yuna said.

"Most have slipped my mind," he said in a sarcastic manner.

"Sorry I left early without you but I just had to get this yukata while it was half off, so what do you think," Yuna said?

"Well, um, you look lovely," Kazuki said as he was amazed.

"Thank you," Yuna said.

"So how about mine Kazuki," Kuriko said as she had on a blue yukata.

"You look lovely too, both you and Rin," he said.

"Thank you," Kuriko said posing.

Later on that night at the festival

"It been a while since I been to a festival," Kazuki looked around the light and food stands.

"It is as I remember," Rin said looking around.

"Rin you been to a festival before," he asked.

"Once before, with Shunji," Rin said feeling a little down.

"Oh I'm sorry I did not mean to," he said explaining feeling bad.

"It's all right, you didn't know," Rin said feeling better.

"Hey man," Nezu said waving as he notice Kazuki and the others.

"Nezu, you here too," he said?

"Negative man, I asked Sayumi to the festival," he said as Sayumi showed up with a green yukata.

"Well, that's good to hear."

"Nezu lets go over there," as Sayumi was blushing she then grabbed his hand and took him to the food stands.

"I never seen this side of Morisaki before," Kazuki thought looking at her.

"Kazuki we should go too, there is plenty to do here after all," Yuna then got hold of him.

"That right, the night is still young," as Kuriko got a hold of him as well.

"Uh sure okay," he said as he went with the three.

As the night went by Kazuki and the girls enjoyed the festival actives such as shooting range, catching little fish, wearing mask, eating dumplings, and holding sparkles.

"So far they are at the festival sir;" Cardilla was spying on then in the eating rice cakes, and talking on the phone.

"I see, we now be ready to attack the academy soon and some ninjas will be over there to assist you," Kenmare said on the phone.

"That is understood sir,"

"Go Jin, the time is now, and I am sick of being stuck in this form," Mandara ordered.

"Don't you fail this time Jin, or Mandara may not let you run supreme" Flare intimated him.

"I don't need a lecture from someone who betrayed the mystics long ago, I'm going now Master," Jin vanished with other ninjas.

"Kazuki the drum show is starting lets go," Yuna said as she went ahead.

Moments later Kazuki had another Flash back of Gina and him only at the festival

"Hey Kazuki lets go here," Gina said holding his hand both laughing.

"Gina, wait, if you run to fast you will hurt yourself," Kazuki said.

"Oh you worry too much, your starting to sound like Sera," Gina said.

Flash back ends

"Kazuki, Kazuki, what's a matter are you not having a good time, you look a bit sad," Kuriko asked.

"Huh-uh, I'm having a great time believe me, well the fireworks are starting and you are not there yet, everyone is waiting," Kuriko was pulling his arm.

"Oh sorry, let's go,"

As the night went by the fireworks started all of them was there, Rin, Yuna, Nezu, Sayumi, and Kazuki

Kazuki then thought to himself happy "This certainly will make up for old scars."

That night at the academy Mandara's ninjas broke in the vault and attacked the campus security

"Ha this barrier is no match for our skill," Jin got in the vault and took the mirror.

"Hold it right there," said one of campus security.

"Hold yourself fool," Cardilla attack him behind the back with her magic.

"The end is at hand," Jin then vanished away with the other ninjas.

"Everything is all set sir," Cardilla called the Kenmare.

"Good, return back immediately," Kenmare ordered.

"Understood sir,"

The next morning the Academy was wrecked

Kazuki was shocked "Oh no,"

Nezu notice it too. "Uh-oh"

Kazuki what happen? Yuna asked.

"That is what I am wondering," Kazuki said thinking.

"Do you suppose it was another magic incident, Nezu wondered.

"Doubt it; none of the students here have that kind of power,"

A sign was on the walls saying Classes is canceled due to a attack

Now then rise my master Mandara, rise, Jin used the power of the mirror and bought the demon ninja Mandara back to life in fresh and bone.

He laughed as he was free, "I am free once again."

Jin knee to him "Welcome back my master"

"Yes welcome back," Flare also went on his knees.

Then they all felt a strong presence of magic

"Did either of you feel that just now," Kazuki and the other were intimated by the strong magic energy.

"Kazuki," Sera and her assistant shown up right before them

"Sera sensei, what is going on?

"A dark and terrible evil is here," Sera said as she was serious.

The battle begins next chapter, so don't worry I am not done just yet.


	15. Memories of Gina

A day after the resurrection.

Kazuki was thinking to himself that afternoon about the conversation.

The next day after the resurrection, Sera met up with Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Nezu, and Kazuki.

"Mandara is resurrected," he asked.

"Yes his ninjas attack the academy, and stole the mirror right from under us," Sera explained.

"By the way do you know this sensei, Kazuki handed her a torn claw symbol?"

"Off course, this is the symbol of the Red viper.

"The Red viper? Kazuki was curious"

Sera then explained "Yes they are a magic gang organization known for their drug and weapons operation, and they are kind of people that are power seekers, finding out new power of anybody or even children, just like those thugs that attacked you before in Shinjuku that you and Miss Kazetubaki run from."

"Kazuki you were attacked again, why didn't you tell me?"

"Relax, I did not want you to worry that's all."

"Anyway putting that aside, the person Miss Kazetubaki was with was one of them."

"You mean Mr. Tagi,"

"Yes, he was hired to con the Kazetubaki off their fortune but failed, so you will not be protected."

"Do you think the Red viper will team up with Mandara," Kazuki asked.

"It's a distinct possibly; I send some of my troops to attack the temple of Mandara, but until then, be ready for anything and be careful."

"Yes ma'am,"

"I wonder were these the same guys that took Gina away, Gina" Kazuki was thinking walking around town with a photo of him and Gina in junior high school.

Yuna then bumped Kazuki and photo fell to the ground "I'm sorry Kazuki."

"Uh it's all right;" before Yuna go the photo Kazuki grabbed it quite and hid it.

Yuna was concerned again "Kazuki, it something wrong?"

"It's nothing" he said as he walked home with Yuna.

Yuna then became suspicious of him "Kazuki what are you up too."

Back at the dorms that day he put away the photo in the photo under the picture frame.

He then got in his ninja uniform and went to go training in close combat, by Punches and kicks.

At the dark temple

"My lord, when should we plan our attack in Aoi academy, Jin appeared in front of Mandara as he was concentrating his energy?

"Soon, Jin we must not be hasty until, we receive word from the Red Viper clan, Mandara was looking at his hands filled with dark energy.

"This is as far as you go Mandara," black ninjas showed up at the temple well armed.

"How did they get here, never mind, protect lord Mandara," Jin was about to attack as well as his ninjas.

"Jin out of the way, I wish to test my power I held so long, Mandara stepped surrounded by dark energy aura.

"Yes, my lord,"

Mandara then release a large amount of dark energy that blasted then away "It's over mortals"

"My, my, that is quite the power you have Mandara," Kenmare said looking down at the city.

"Yes it is," I never felt energy like this, Cardilla was drinking beer watching over Kenmare.

"Cardilla send someone over there to entertain the new mystic," he asked.

Cardilla was a sleep "Tell someone who cares punk."

"Hum, glad we can have this talk, Cardilla,"

That afternoon Kuriko was sitting at the park bench lost in thought

"You are to attend the Cinderella ball tonight, and you can bring someone with you" Kuriko older sister had showed up and gave Kuriko an invitation.

"You can't expect me to attend, do you?"

"This is not a request, all the Kazetubaki sisters are going to be there so I expect you too to come, and tell that ghost to move on to the afterlife already."

"I may be a ghost, but I'm not death," Elizabeth said to her.

Kuriko apologize "I'm sorry Elizabeth,"

"She's not very friendly" Elizabeth said.

"Bring someone huh, I have the perfect one to bring," as Kuriko looked at the invitation, she then saw Kazuki wondering around town then thought and signed his name on guest.

Nezu was to something running to something, and then Kuriko stopped him. "Nezu I need you to do something for me, whether you like it or not."

"Um okay," Nezu was surprised.

That night at the Kazetubaki mansion

"Now then Kuriko Kazetubaki and Kazuki Shikmori, as the door man checked the list.

"What I didn't sign up for, you didn't," Kazuki was confused?

"I thought we would have a good time together," Kuriko said.

"Well I don't see any reason why not; Kazuki rubbed the back of his head.

"Good now let's go," Kuriko grabbed his arm and went in the mansion.

"You were to make the rounds a few minutes ago, her sister appeared in front of him.

"I was only told to appear; I never made any promises on to do such a thing,"

She then signed and left "Oh do what you wish"

"Is this okay?"

"Of course, now come one there is penalty to do around here," she then took him around and as the night by, the two danced to the slow music and Kazuki got her a drink but she drank his. "Whenever I am with Kazuki I feel warm inside," she said thinking.

"You know this isn't so bad after all," he said as he thought to himself.

"Kazuki is in there I can feel it," Yuna tried to get in the mansion by was pushed back due to a barrier.

"I don't see the reason why Kuriko asked me to put up a strong ninja barrier, or well maybe to keep out enemies, I wonder what they are doing in there" Nezu said as he was kicking back eating.

"Now then are you having a good time Kazuki" The two looking over the balcony at the stars?

"Yeah I did, the night is so beautiful, and it's hard to get over what's happening now," Kazuki stared at the night sky.

"Yes it is," as Kuriko got close to him

The next morning Yuna found a photo of Gina and Kazuki in junior high school

"Kazuki, who is this girl," as she held the photo

"Huh, where did you get that," he was in shocked that Yuna found out.

"Who is this girl Kazuki, are you two timing me," she said as she was about to use magic on him.

"That was private, why would you, I got to go," he then left the dorms with flowers. "I can't believe Yuna found out about this he thought running, "hi Rin as he past her."

Rin looked back on him, "Shikmori"

Sera came in the dorms and notice Yuna angry

"Kazuki had never had any secrets before, not that I know," Sera said sewing some pants.

"How about another girl in his life," Yuna asked Sera was shocked.

Sera begin to tell his story, "I never thought it will come to this, you should not stick your nose in thing you don't understand then jump to insane conclusions, for someone being Kazuki wife, you sure don't have the least bit of faith in him, that girl Gina was Kazuki former girlfriend, he was an outcast, looks like I have no choice but to tell you, Kazuki had a rough life in the past, it all started years ago."

Flash back in Shinjuku high school

Back then he was just a normal kid with nothing in mine, but kids kept shooting spit balls at him, and throwing paper balls and laughing at him.

"Man what a loser," said one of the kids.

"Is that him, I can't believe it," girls student were walking by talking behind his back?

"No wonder, just leave him alone," another girls said.

"Hey, I have feelings too you know, what don't they just shut up," Kazuki was sitting at the school desk looking at the sky.

"Hey I'm sitting with you, you mind," Gina showed up in front of him.

"Uh no, go right ahead," he said blushing at her looks.

"What's wrong do I got something on my face," she said sitting down.

"Uh no, it's nothing," he said looking at her again.

"That day Kazuki met a new friend," Sera said as Kazuki and Gina stared at each other.

Kazuki was walking in the campus halls.

"Hey Kazuki," Gina caught up to him. "Let's walk home together"

"Okay," as the two were walking in Shinjuku downtown.

"Hey Kazuki, how many spell counts do you have,"

"Less than you can ever image," he felt depressed.

"It's not like you have that less, I mean one hundred uses isn't that bad,"

"No, it's bad alright" he kept denying it.

Gina tried to get it out of him "Come on tell me"

Kazuki gave in, "Well promise not to laugh,"

"You have my word," Gina had promised.

"Well I have only eight times," he said fast.

Gina laughed

"What's so funny, I should have not told you," he said feeling mad and embarrassed?

"Forgive me, I did not mean to laugh at you, I'm laughing at myself, she said.

"What for," he asked?

"Well, I was thinking people with low spell counts are not very common"

"What do you mean," he asked?

"With magic like yourself, it may be low, but it has quite the magic power as it runs, the spell count may be weak for the number, but the impact is quite powerful,"

"I never realized that," he said.

Later on that day Kazuki was sitting at the park bench, then Gina surprised his with cold juice cans on his cheeks

"Ah!" he shouted.

"Gotcha there," Gina said with two juice drink cans.

"Are you the cleaver one," he said in a sarcastic manner, then took the drink from her hands?

"Sure is, no one had been able to sense my presence, hey Kazuki," she then sat down with him for a while.

"Huh?"

"Just have faith in yourself, and don't give up, I think you are strong inside low spell count or not,"

"Thanks Gina," he said happy.

"Come on let's look at that shop over there," she said as she pointed at the manga shop.

"I see you like the Karate manga so much," looking around.

"Yep they rock," he was reading the manga.

"Hey you brats, this is not a library, buy something or get out," the store owner threw candy at the two.

"Grumpy old man," Gina said eating candy.

"What was that all about, he asked catching his breath?

"We will make it something about, once we get though with you, and your boyfriend too," a couple of punks showed from the corner.

"So back for round to I see," Gina was getting ready to fight

"Funny, but this time it will be different, get her, they attacked.

Kazuki watch my back, Gina attacked them, one was uppercut, other was kicked to the face, and then the next one was slammed down to the ground.

"You little," one appeared behind her with a pocket knife then Gina used a left hook on him.

"She always had that tomboyish charm," Sera said.

"Well that took care of them, Gina said eating teriyaki.

"Gina I'm sorry, Kazuki felt useless.

"For what," she was confuse?

"You was in that fight, and I was pretty useless, I'm sorry."

"Don't be"

"What?"

"I think your strong inside, it's not the magic that makes you strong but how you use it whether you have low spell count or now."

He then gained his confidents from her, he felt good, like he can do anything, he wish their relationship could last, but it didn't, Sera said.

Kazuki and Gina hung out together around town, in the park, and in the magazine shop, and then were kicked out again, after it was night they were attack by thugs, and then took Gina. "Gina" Kazuki shouted out to her then went after her.

The thugs took her to an a banded warehouse, and tied her up

"We had enough of you meddling in our affairs brat," said of the thugs with a club.

Its time you feel the sting of the Red Viper," said other thug.

"Sucks for you, I just defended myself that's all," she then spit in his face.

"Hey we caught this one sneaking around," one of the thugs got Kazuki pinned down to the ground.

"Kazuki," Gina called out to him.

"Let her go you bastards," Kazuki was struggling to get free then was about to use magic.

"Kazuki no, don't use your magic you're going to need it."

"But it may get us out of here," Kazuki was still trying to escape.

"We will make you suffer for this, both of you;" he got some dynamite and lit the fuse.

Gina kicked the dynamite from the thug's hand, but then it became unstable

"What happen, let's get outta here, Rest in pieces both of you," the thugs ran out of the building. Kazuki then tried to free her form the chains, then he tried to get the bomb but was too unstable to pick that it burned his hand.

"Kazuki, you half to get outta here," she said.

"No, I will not leave you," he was still trying to free her.

"Kazuki, you have a better chance at saving yourself, don't worry about me," Gina then used magic to push Kazuki out of the building but only had a little left, Kazuki tried to go in, but the building exploded and pushed him. "Gina!"

He then looked in all the ruble and pieces then found her seriously injured. "Gina, Gina, wake up, please," he said holding her trying to wake her.

"Kazuki, I glad you are okay,"

"Gina, hang on, I'll get help," and Kazuki was holding her tight.

"Don't brother, I used up more magic than I can handle, I'm weak in this condition, Kazuki please promise me one thing,"

"What's that," as she grabbed his hand.

"Promise me that you will become strong," she then gave him her hair blue strap.

"Gina hang in there," he then carried her to the hospital.

Soon as they were there, Gina had already passed on and the doctors failed to treat her saying she's gone, then Kenmare watched from the shadows. "Way to go boys."

"Kazuki you half to eat something sooner or later," Sera was offering Kazuki some food, back at the temple.

"I'm not hungry," Kazuki was too depressed to eat, and then visit her grave and prayed to her.

"Even after three years, he still blames himself for what happen to Gina," Sera explained as the Flash backs ends.

"So that is why Shikmori," Rin asked.

"Gina was," Yuna asked as she was relived.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, you did not tell you, because I forbid him, I'm sorry, he cared about your happiness instead, yet I never seen him," Sera explained the whole story.

Later on that at the cemetery Kazuki was looking over Gina grave paying his respects to Gina then Kuriko went to see him.

"Kazuki, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so," he said as he was still dwelling in the past.

"You and I are quite alike Kazuki."

"How is that?"

Kuriko begin reminiscing "Because I was an outcast too just because of my bloodline, I never really had much friend due to my families; you are not the only one involved in dangerous situations like this, some people love and hate me, my only friend was my pet cat, I name him Sam, he was always there for me, even if he was not human, I treated him like family either way, then one day I had to send him away to a orphanage, I missed him, I wanted to see him again but he was already gone, I was heartbroken that day, whenever I am around you, Yuna, Nezu and Rin, I think of you as my friends.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Kuriko, I never knew you," Kazuki was surprised at her.

Kuriko then hugged him "It's okay Kazuki, we will both fight this battle together, I will stick by with always, so don't feel alone."

He hugged her back "Thanks Kuriko"

"The time is now," Mandara and Kenmare said to their henchmens

Sorry everyone, Next chapter the battle begins,


	16. Attack of the Red Viper gang

"The time is now, attack Aoi academy," both Mandara and Kenmare order their subordinates to attack.

Meanwhile by Gina's grave in the Aoi cemetery, Kuriko was still hugging Kazuki over Gina's lost, moments later the sky turn red and Kazuki notice it, he sense danger all of a sudden as he let go of her. "Kuriko" soon a dark gang of enemy Red Viper thugs surrounded them.

As they were surrounded both of them, Kazuki release his mystic power as his hands were glowing blue, then Kuriko got out her sutras. "This is the end for you the Red Viper will rule all, and those who oppose us shall suffer," as one of the thugs attacked with a club, Kazuki blocked it and threw him to the side, then used his magic on the some of them that knock them down,

"Nicely done Kazuki," she then used her sutras to attack the other members.

"Don't get cocky brat," one of the thugs were about to attack behind him with a pole, but Kuriko used her sutras to blew him away, "Thanks, we should get out of here, it's not safe anymore."

Just then Cardilla showed with a spear staff in her hand flying on a board holding a big ball, "Damn right it's not safe here," she then used magic from her staff to activate the ball, which then turned to a spike ball, "Take this fools," once activated the spikes blew up all over the place. "Come on let's get out of here," Kazuki grabbed Kuriko's and started running making a pathway using his magic.

"After them, what the, Cardilla commanded the Red Viper thugs, but Kazuki used a thick smoke bomb to escape, so they lost their track of them.

At the magic prison island

A helicopter flew by and bombed one of the cells, then provided a latter for Tagi to escape on the boarded the helicopter.

"What is the meaning of," Mr. Tagi was wondering?

"Quiet you, the boss has further use of you Tagi, and he has big plans," one of them said freeing him in chains.

"Big plans huh, I see," Mr. Tagi thinking.

"Sera sensei, the Red Viper gangs are, Kazuki rushed back to the hotel Sera was staying at.

"I know Kazuki; they had formed an alliance with Mandara's ninjas, I did not anticipate this, for what it is worth it's a strong alliance, Mandara has the power and Red Viper has the technology using chaos magic," Sera said explaining the situation.

"Chaos magic is illegal isn't it," Kazuki asked?

"Correct, for a very long time now, the Red Viper had been using it to increase their organization for power," then Sera assistant gave her a message on paper, "There has been a break out at the local magic prison"

"Did it say who," Kuriko was concerned?

"The break out was a notorious con man, that was caught days ago," Sera showed Kuriko and the others some photos on the break out.

"Mr. Tagi, he's back" Kuriko was shocked to hear Tagi break out at the prison?

"Yes, my men had failed to hold off Mandara, and for the time being," later on they heard an explosion as they looked outside, they saw a black portal.

"Are those?"

"Yes, dimensional portals, they are known for bringing out powerful S- rank summoned creatures and doing their smuggling operations, but they are also highly unstable, never knowing where it might lead them."

"It's at the academy" Kazuki saw a beast was summoned and came out of the portal; he then rushed to the academy and destroyed the creature.

"Nice work but there is going to be more on the way, Kazuki I will go and try to close the portals all over the place, till then you must watch your back protect your friends and stop Mandara and Kenmare at all cost."

"Be careful sensei" he said as he left to help the others.

"I should be telling you, fate lies within your hands my precious student, and my son, come we have work to do," Sera left to close the portals.

"As you wish milady," he went with her.

"Are you okay," Kazuki and Kuriko found Rin?

"Yes, I am fine, but where is?"

Nezu then held Yuna as he appeared from mid air away from the academy, "You alright Yuna?"

"I'm fine, thank you Nezu."

"Don't mention it" he then put her down.

"Kazuki, Kuriko you're both alright,"

"Yeah but we have bigger things to worry about, let's go," Kazuki said as he was checking up on the others, then a summoned another beast appeared.

"Yo, where's Sayumi," Nezu said as he looked around.

"We will search for her later, come on, I know a place we can hide out," Kazuki and the others ran off, but the Red Viper gang surrounded them.

"Lord Kenmare demands your immediate surrender in the name of the Red Viper clan," one of the men in a suit was holding a flag with a claw in it.

"Kazuki, what now," Yuna was nervous on the enemies?

"We cannot take them like this," Rin was about to attack nearly pulling out her katana.

"It looks like we have no choice, listen up everyone, we will half to spit up," Kazuki suggested as they were surrounded.

"Even if we were to spit up, where would, we be able to meet back," Kuriko asked him as she held her sutras?

"Leave that to me, I got it covered, so on three, we will each spit up one by one, then whenever one of us is safe the contact me by telepathy, and I will give you directions on where to go," Kazuki said as he was thinking of the surrounded areas.

"Men on your mark capture them," Cardilla was on her board with her staff leading them.

"On three, one, two, three, break," Kazuki said as he attacked the tree that made a big smoke, and then the five spit up went different places.

"Spread out and search for the others, capture them for questing, I'll get the mystic," she then commanded her men, then they went different places to get the others, but she went after Kazuki.

"Good luck Kazuki, Kuriko said as she was running in an ally.

"Watch your back man, hang in there Sayumi" Nezu said as he was going to another ally way.

"Be careful Shikmori," Rin went a different way.

"Don't be so reckless Kazuki," Yuna the run to the opposite direction.

"I guess this is the battle I have been warned about, well I suppose my destiny a waits ahead," Kazuki said to himself thinking, as he was staring at Cardilla who was about to capture him.

Kenmare laughed looking at the city sitting in his chair petting his cat "Looks like the chase begins new mystic ninja."

"Yes it has," Mandara said as he in the shadows.

To be continued until the next chapter.


	17. Disaster strikes

Hours later before they spit up, each of them went their own way, but only temporally for the time being, then rest of the Red Viper gang spit up to search and capture them.

"Your mine now, Shikmori," Cardilla chase after Kazuki all by herself with her flying board and her staff.

"Ugh, what does this woman have against me," Kazuki was running trying to escape Cardilla's wrath?

"Your done for, Shikmori," Cardilla shot magic at him from her staff.

"Whoa," Kazuki kept dodging her attacks, by moving all over trying to figure out a counter attack, some smoke bombs from his scrolls.

"That won't help you this time," she shot magic at his hand and knocked the bombs out of there then he was caught in a dead end. "Nowhere to run now"

"Yeah I guess there isn't," Kazuki said as he faced facts trapped in the corner.

"Well now good bye," she used her staff again and attacked Kazuki, but then he vanished away, thinking she defeated easy him she then looked up seeing a flying dumpster over her. "Huh" then the dumpster fell on her trapping her in the trashcan from the top upside down. "Ugh I knew it was too good to be true"

Kazuki was on top of a building looking down on her "I don't have the cloning thing down, but a little practice should help, but now is not the time for that now." He then left her trapped.

Meanwhile Kuriko was also running from a Red Viper thug, cutting corners, and then used her sutras to conceal her appearance.

"Search the place" two of them spit up and looked around the doors, trashcans, windows, and then went to go check in the building.

"Hey I think I may have found something," one of them found a sutra that was not Kuriko.

"That is just an ordinary sutra moron, it does not belong to that Kazetubaki girl at all," he knocked it out of his hand.

"Boy people got a lot of garbage to throw out these days," one of them said as he left looking the sutra Kuriko had up.

They all left going to search for the others, "Let's move"

Kuriko release her sutra, when the men left, "That was close"

Later three more thugs were chasing after Yuna went in a clothes store and into the dressing room.

"I saw her go this way," as one of the thugs looked around and found someone that looks like her.

"Not in here either."

"I'll bring the whole place down, if I half to, little girl," one of them had a magic bomb.

"Hey you can't do that here, the store owner yelled.

"Shut up, and stay out of our way," one of them knocked him out with mean glare that put him to sleep.

"Let's look somewhere else," as they left Yuna flew away from them from the roof.

At a local hot spring, other three thugs were looking around the place then found a woman in one of them.

"Excuse me this is a local, hot spring if you have not further business, then left," she said as she was relaxing

One of them looked around, "There is no way the other guy would be here, you and your bright ideas,"

"Well it sounded good at the time," as one of them felt stupid for being wrong.

"Let's head back; we will kill him if we find him,"

"Where suppose to capture them"

"Oh, yeah right," then they all left the hot springs.

"You can come out now, they're gone,"

Nezu soon popped out of the water "Thanks a lot for your help"

"My pleasure you can come by here at any time," she then winked at him.

Nezu was blushing "Uh got to go."

Then Rin was fighting some of Red Viper thugs that surrounded her, and then used magic on the rest of them, and then little girl in a white warrior's outfit with short hair showed up who was skilled with the broad sword.

She laughed and smiled "You're pretty good at that, maybe your good enough to take me on, she then came down and started fighting her sword by sword with her fast reflexes she then became a match for Rin that she cut her in the shoulder, "Why don't you just come quietly, then I will not have to hurt you?"

"I refuse to do such a thing," Rin then continued to fight her, but she became too fast for her.

"You are stubborn, my boss is not going to like stubbornness, and so I guess I should cut off a leg or maybe an arm."

"Just you try it," Rin started attacking her again with magic.

"Oh, you missed me, I never notice you have such poor aim," she dodged her magic attacks then did a side kick on her.

"Who is this girl" Rin was catching her breath?

"Too bad, for someone of the Kamshrio clan, you sure are slow," she said as she used broad sword and waved to all over the place with a rope.

"What," Rin was dodging her sword movements then her katana was knocked out her hand, as she was unarmed. "I have no choice then," she then used shot magic at the ground, then grabbed her katana and made a retreat.

"Hey she got away," one of the thugs looked around.

"Should we go after her?"

"Nah, she was pretty good, I have a feeling I will see her again," she then put her sword away.

"Well if you insist,"

At the syndicate's lair

"I see, our little assassin had her fun," Kenmare was drinking his wine looking down at them.

"She is quite impressive sir," Cardilla showed up.

"Yes and why do you reek of garbage Cardilla, he asked?

"I had a little run in with the mystic ninja," Cardilla then took a banana peel off her head.

"For I recall, he dropped you on your face, but it's all right, send in more summoned breast," he said as he put drank the last slip of his wine.

"Yes, sir,"

"Tagi, you ready to take your revenge on Kazetubaki, Kenmare asked him.

"I thought you never ask, lord Kenmare," Mr. Tagi said as he was smoking a cigarette then left with a group of Red Viper thugs by his side.

"Kenmare, I trust everything is going out well, Mandara appeared in a mirror.

"Yes Mandara, I heard that Sera's ninjas tried to take you down," Kenmare said.

"An effortless attempt, they were no match for my power."

"As expected from Master Mandara"

"Those fools knew the true extend of my power of me and my ninjas, yet they have tried to take me down, such an unfortunate sight."

"Yes so it seems, but many families are still determined to take you down, that includes the new ninja mystic," he explained.

"He will not be a problem to me, if he's knows how to handle the mystics power well."

"We shall see."

Kazuki on the roof tops of the building looking over the portals coming in all over town. "I wonder how are the others doing, just hope they are safe, Sensei,"

"Take him down," two thugs appeared out of nowhere armed with knives.

"I don't think so," he counters it with a kunai knife in his hand, he then punch one them in the face, and then threw the other one to the wall.

"Well that worked well," as he put away his kunai knife, then notice a little girl was being held by a summon beast by the portal, he soon rushed over and used his magic on the breast to get her free and attacked the summon beast. "You okay?"

"I'm fine I," she was regaining her strength.

The beast rise again "Go on, get out of here, get too safely," as he face the beast again.

"Um, okay thanks mister, be careful," she ran off.

"Don't worry about me, take this," he used his magic on the beast and destroyed him.

"Sera you are a fool, closing those portals are flew tile, not realizing, it will take a toll on you," Kenmare watching her in the mirror vision as Sera was closing the dimension portals.

"Ma'am, are you okay," Her assistant was catching her as she fell?

Sera were on her knees catching her breath "Yes I'm fine, we have work to do, let's go."

"Your right we half to pull thought, no matter what," as he pulling her up on her feet.

Still going


	18. Mr Tagi's revenge

Hours later Sera and her ninja assistant was using their magic to close the portals trying to prevent more summoned creatures from coming, then she was on her knees.

"Ma'am, are you all right," he looked after her.

"Yes, I'm fine, I guess I'm not as young as I use to be," she said catching her breath and sweating.

"I just hope you will last a bit longer," he thought.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," he then moved on.

Meanwhile at the syndicate lair Kenmare held a meeting, all members were in red robes with a claw symbol on it.

"Hello everyone, it is a good day for our organization, the day we will call order to the city, with Mandara's strength and power at our side nothing will stand in our way.

One interrupted, "But sir what about the city's law enforcement or the magic brigade?"

"Say no more, I have my men rioting the city to keep them occupied, not even the higher ups will stop us, it will be unlikely that they will be bothering us much longer, anyway continuing on further business, I have been an ally of Mandara for a long time, so I have his compete trust, so while he becomes the ruler, we will be his generals, and absolutely nothing will stand in our way, however we will still continue our work of conducting magic power and collecting them off of those little brats, so our organization will be known by all and feared by all."

Cardilla then interrupted "I understand sir, but there is a certain person who will come after you regardless of the outcome."

"My, my, some people are just too persistent today, can never just give up, but I'll see is made of, as I said before no matter who stands in our way," he then threw a knife at the wall with a ninja mask then grinded his fist "I will crush her the new 

mystic ninja and those who oppose us, stick with me people and before you know it, we have this city eating at the palm of our hands," he laughed evilly.

"This will be even bigger than the Kazetubaki fortune," Mr. Tagi said to Cardilla.

"Yes it will, way bigger, my friend," Cardilla agreed as the other men were cheering.

"Cardilla I trust, those brats are behaving properly, Kenmare checked in the labs.

"Everything is going well as plan sir, we are getting as much power as we can from them, most of them are from branch families, and she looked at the clipboard and kids suffering in chains.

"Excellent, the more power the better," he said.

Outside the city Kazuki was on a rooftop looking down at what happening and thinking of a counter attack then got telepathy message from his friends.

"Yeah," he answered the call.

"Yo, man I'm in the clear," Nezu was one line.

"It's so am I," Kuriko was on the other line.

"So am I," Yuna was on another

"That goes for me too," Rin answered.

"Okay look, while we are in the clear, head to Shinjuku, then I will give you the coordinates from there, and be careful,"

"Got it," all said in unison, in the meantime, Kazuki was being watched by a long yellow hair woman detective, wearing an inspector's trench coat, who was on the phone in a black car.

"I located him sir, I will follow him at once," and she then drove off.

At the dark temple

Mandara laughed as he was sitting down on his chair "those fools; they should know resistant's is futile.

"Still they continue to pursue us master," Jin said as was standing by him.

"Maybe I should give them a little reassuring master," Flare said as he appeared from the shadows.

"Do what you wish them, and take them prisoner," Mandara commanded.

"As you wish my lord," Jin and Flare said in unison.

Yuna made it to a corner but she heard someone, so she prepared herself with magic, "Oh, Rin it's you."

Rin was in pain, leaning against the wall, "so you're here as well Yuna"

"Rin, your hurt, are you all right?"

Rin tried to cover up the cut on her shoulder "Do not concern yourself with this, it's nothing really."

Yuna looked at the cut on her shoulder, and then tended to the injury, so how did this all happen?"

Rin was looking back, "I fought a skilled swordsmen like myself, but only different strength, and she had the personally as a child.

"A personally of a child, is it some kind of growth berg, Yuna asked.

"Never mine, no time for that now, let's get to Shinjuku right away"

"Uh, right, let's go, ow, the two headed off.

"Yuna what happen," Rin asked as she stopped?

"I don't know, something got me all of a sudden," Yuna was scathing the back of her head

But a thug was hiding in the corner as he got a piece of Yuna's hair, and put it in a plastic bag, "The boss will find this usefull."

That night Nezu had his hand full with a lot of thugs surrounded in his way, "Get out of my way" he then used his magic to pushed them all back at once.

"There he is, capture him," more armed thugs and punks came his way.

"Time to make like a tree and leave," he then used a smoke bomb to cover his trail then caught hold on a train to Shinjuku. "Shinjuku here I come"

"You mean, here we come," Kuriko was also on the train, and then a big summoned snake crawled on the train.

"Uh oh, looks like we got trouble," as he notice the snake he then got out his two Sais.

"Yeah, it seems like it," Kuriko got her sutras out,

As the snake attack both Kuriko and Nezu dodged its attacks, then the snake caught hold of Nezu leg and threw him to the edge, he then threw shurikens and kunai knifes at it, but it did little effect.

"You all no match for my beast," Mr. Tagi appeared inside the train.

"Hey, it's the same guy you dated,"

"Mr. Tagi," as she looked back at him.

"Rest in pieces, my friends, but not to worry I will take good care of the Kazetubaki fortune," he then left on the helicopter the appeared above the train and left.

"Damn, this is just one mess after another, he looked back at him, the snake attacked Nezu and Kuriko again but both avoided his attacks.

"We will concern ourselves with him later, right now," Kuriko used her magic sutras to attack the snake, but it barely scratched him.

"Great, we're not exactly in Kazuki level to take out a level nineteen summoned beast, he then back off.

"Maybe not, but if we combine our attacks, we might have an advantage against it," she suggested.

"Not a bad idea, but it's worth a try, let's do it, he then used his magic with his Sais and then Kuriko used her magic with sutras then combined it together making a strong **combination to blow the snake away.**

**Tagi got and smoked a cigarette, "Hum little brats, look like I too underestimated their strength, none the less this is not over.**

**The two high five each other "Looks like it worked after all, your quite strong,"**

"**So are you, Nezu"**

**In Shinjuku town Kazuki had already made it there by boat, then was awaiting the others**

"**Finally, here at last, then got a call from the others, "Hello"**

**Nezu explained as he and Kuriko were at the station "Yo, man we are here, just me and Kuriko so far, we have not heard from Yuna and Rin yet."**

"**I'm sure they will be fine, anyway are you two okay?**

"**Yes we're, we were attacked by Mr. Tagi,**

"**I see, anyway, head towards north from here, and then turn on the inner section,"**

"**But that way is a,"**

"**Don't worry about it, just go"**

**The two then met up with Yuna and Rin who appeared in a taxi cab in Shinjuku "Kuriko, Nezu, but where is Kazuki?"**

**Nezu rubbed the back of his head, "Good question, but let's head north from here."**

**Later on that day the four headed to a quiet neighborhood, they came to a two story house, which was Kazuki old home.**

**Kuriko and the other went in his house, "So this is where you live"**

**Nezu looked around "Hey, isn't this your parent's house?"**

"**Is it all right for us to be intruding?" **

**Kazuki was sitting up the lights, "its okay, my parents haven't been home for years, and they have not used this house in a while, so feel free to stay here as much as you like, just until we can decide our next move."**

**They heard a car screeching outside the neighborhood then arrived at Kazuki house parallel parked, they all rushed outside armed and ready, but it was the same women detective that was watching him before, she then got out of her car then took off her sun glasses. "Kazuki Shikimori"**

**Kazuki was shocked and confuse, "Uh yeah"**

"**Found you at last"**

**To be continued **


	19. Unlikely allies

Meanwhile back at Kazuki home, there stood a yellow haired women detective right in front of the five of them, wondering who she is.

She went up to Kazuki, "Are you Kazuki Shikmori, descended of Hugh Shikmori?"

"Yes I am, but who are you," Kazuki answered?

"I am special agent Lira Sericost, of the magic brigade," as she showed her badge to him.

"Magic brigade, you mean the higher ups, like the police" Nezu asked?

"That's right, I'm also with the special crimes unit, and we have been on the trace of the Red Viper gang for years to come, however due to their magic increase from draining it from magic strong users everywhere, our efforts were useless against them, we lost a lot of men back there, when we tried to take then down ourselves, she explained.

"In that case why did you turn to me?"

"Because we need your strength, and we heard you're the new ninja mystic from Sera, while she was closing those portals those thugs opened up, she suggested you're going to need all the help you can get, that is way she called me, me and Sera were acquaintances a while back," Lira explained.

"I see so."

"If we don't hurry now, those thugs are going to rip the city apart and they already took over the academy," Lira then slammed the table.

"I understand completely, but we can't just rush in without knowing, if they will make a counter attack on us."

Nezu turned on the TV and the news was on, "In other news, the whole city is under attack; therefore government has now declared a state of emergency, what will happen next," the thugs were rioting the city and some had a red flag with claw on it.

Cardilla went on TV, "Hey news caster I have a message for our viewers, may I?"

The news caster women left as Cardilla grabbed the microphone, "Sure just don't hurt me."

Cardilla cleared her throat, "Soon Mandara will rule over you all, and the Red Viper will become his generals making a powerful army no less, we already taken over Aoi academy, be sure to bow down to us if you surrender, otherwise you will be terminated and destroyed."

"She sure knows how to make a public appearance."

"Either way, I am going to stop the riot however way I can, you can count on my help for the time being," Lira was about to leave.

"Wait don't you need a?" he asked

"Kid, the way things are standing now, taking action is all we can do, no time for a strategy," Lira then left out the door and drove off.

"She makes a good point Shikmori," Rin said.

"Okay then here's the plan,"

Later on at the Shinjuku docks Kuriko was sleeping there waiting for the enemy to show up

"Kuriko, are you in place," Kazuki talk to her by telepathy.

"Yeah, I am, like you said, but still I am concerned, why?"

"Don't worry about it, I got it planned out, but just in case keep your guard up, I'm still uncomfortable about the idea of using you as bait,"

"Well now, I never notice you were worried about me,"

Kazuki stuttered a bit, "I well, just focus, on the task at hand."

"You're sure they will show up," Nezu was hiding behind the crates watching Kuriko.

"I'm sure it will, Kuriko is real popular, and if you forgotten Tagi is after her as well," Kazuki said as he hid behind the crates.

Three thugs came by, hey I see someone over there, it's that Kazetubaki girl, Tagi did want us to capture her alive, we have a the Kazetubaki fortune in our hands, if we use her as a hostage," Good point there"

As they got close to her, Rin and the others came out in the open and attacked them knocking them unconscious.

"Worked like a charm, now we can get answers from one of them," Nezu said as he pulled out a Kunai knife on them.

"Ah, that was not nice, they were my friends, and you attack them unguarded," the same girl showed up skilled with the board sword that fought Rin.

It's her again, Rin pulled out her katana then charged at her, then five more thugs came and surrounded them,

"Uh oh, get ready everyone, looks like we got in deep, Nezu said as he threw kunai knifes and some of them, then one of then attacked Kazuki with a pole but Kazuki caught and disarmed him, then hit the others with it, Kuriko then awaken and attacked them with her sutras. "Got you"

She then appeared right in front of Kazuki, "So you're the new mystic ninja I heard so much about, but you're not much to look at,"

"Get away from Kazuki, you hussy, Yuna shot magic at her but she countered it right back at Yuna.

"That's mean, and I don't like meanies," she was about charge at Yuna but Rin stopped her.

"Yuna, don't underestimate her skills, she is not like the others."

One of the thugs got up as he got a message from Kenmare, "Hey the boss wants us, let's go."

"Ah, but it was just getting fun, nah, I think I will stay," she stopped fight Rin.

"I can't do that, remember you are under the bosses orders, and let's go now,"

"Fine, I'll go, but I still want to stay, so it can't be helped," she then left with the thugs.

"Where are they going," Nezu stopped fighting them?

"Don't know, but we got what we needed, and we should be relieved," Kazuki also stopped fighting them and watched them leave.

Later on Kuriko tied one of the thugs up with her sutras, and then as Kazuki poured water on him, Nezu hold a sai to his neck, and they had him for questioning.

He woke up, "Where am I?"

"Okay, talk, what are you guys up to, who is your boss, and what is he planning with Mandara,"

"Get real brat, I rather go to jail then squeal on my boss," he was struggling to get free.

"Tell us, unless you want to keep one of your limbs," Rin held her katana at his face.

"Your bluffing, you would not dare,"

"Careful pal, she will not hesitate to do it, unless you would you care for a demonstration," Nezu started move his sai closer to his neck.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you," he said as he gave in to their threats.

"Start from the top,"

"My boss was partner for this Mandara guy, but he then formed his own group when Mandara was destroyed, he goes by the name of Kenmare, he's the leader of the Red Viper, he wants you and your group to be destroyed, or was is captured, his plans are," before he answered his mind then went blank.

"What happen," Nezu asked as he was shocked on what happen.

"I think his mind short-circuit," Kuriko asked.

"I guess they must have did that to keep him from revealing anymore secrets, but the big question is where is Mandara, I know I going to half to fight him sooner or later,"

"The same guy went out on you too huh," Lira showed up pulling a knocked a thug from his collar.

"Lira, it's you," Yuna called out to her.

"I tried to question him as well, but his mind went blank too, but I manage to get some information from before went out,"

"Did you find any whereabouts on Mandara?"

"He's in the Ooku dark temple south from here," she said.

"That's not far, we should make it from here, and lira can you make sure the student at Aoi academy are safe, thanks for your help," Kazuki said as the other left back to the house.

"No problem and good luck, in the meantime I will handle things here," Lira then got on the phone with Sera, "hey Sera I found Mandara's location, so I gave Kazuki and them the location, you okay."

Sera was catching her breath after closing some portals, "I'm fine, I will not be able to assist them right now, until then keep me informed about their progress, maybe when my men can help them, this after they free them,"

At the syndicates lair Kenmare was planning out a plot, as his henchmen were around him.

"Kenmare, why did you pull me out of the fight with the samurai girl, I was just getting warmed up with her, although the mystic was kind of funny looking,"

"No to worry my dear, I have other plans for this matter, you will see her again soon, it the operation done yet,"

"Yes, sir, the cloning matter is complete," one of the thugs gave Kenmare a clipboard.

"Interesting," Kenmare looked at the records on the clipboard.

"Oh well, as long as I get to see her again, I will be happy," the girl said playing with her board sword.

At the dark temple

"Master Mandara, someone was able to find our location, and now I heard word that they are coming here," Jin said reporting in.

"So what let them come, send some guard to the front side," Mandara ordered.

Jin was all confuse "Sir?"

"Do what I say Jin, and do not ask question, move, Mandara shouted angrily with his dark powers.

Jin was shocked "Yes sir"

"So the new mystic is up to something, right, Flare asked Jin.

"Yes, it seems like he found us for some reason," Jin was setting up the preparations.

"So it seems, I will eliminate that new mystic ninja," Flare said crushing a rock with his hands.

"We will go there Ooku at once around dawn, we will put an end to Mandara once and for all, the sooner the better, but we must not get our hopes up, he might be awaiting us, so till then keep your guard up at all times, everybody got that," Kazuki said to the others as they were planning out their attack on Mandara.

"Yep"

"Understood"

"Got it"

"Okay, then"

To be continued

It will be a while before I have the other chapters up, so don't worry about it


	20. Trapped in their own web

At the syndicate lair a short black hair girl similar to Sayumi, wearing baggy clothes no shoes, she broke out of her cell, then she fought off many guards that came by her with her martial art.

"Get her!"

"You want me come and get me," she then side kicked the pipe then a lot of smoke came up making a smokescreen and giving her the opportunity to escape threw the laundry suite.

"Damn, where did she go," the men looked around the place?

"What is the meaning of this," Tagi came in smoking a cigarette?

"Mr. Tagi, we experienced a break out from one of the brat in cell 481, frankly she made a clean getaway," he reported.

"I am not interested in your excuses, just bring me to profile of the one that escaped, Tagi shouted.

"Got it, here you go"

"Mm, interesting, Karen Morisaki, she's one of the Morisaki clan huh," he looked at her profile.

"Should we go after her Tagi?"

"No, we have others things to worry about besides the escape of one girl, let her do what she wants, after all, you lose one brat you lose them all," Tagi said blowing smoke.

"Lord Mandara, I have ways of getting that mystic ninja, but I'm going to need some of your troops as well for this plan," Kenmare was talking to Mandara by mirror.

"I will not provide you with such a request unless I know your true motive Kenmare,"

"As expected from lord Mandara, I have ways my lord; better yet, I know the new mystic ninja's weakness or has your trust in me diminished after being blown away all these years," Kenmare said grinning.

Mandara growled, "Oh very well then, but don't fail me.

Kazuki and the others, planning out a strategy to defeat Mandara at the dark temple, "Okay then I got word from Sera that same of her men are captured so for our first task, we going to set them free and have them help us in the battle with Mandara, now we must be careful, Mandara is a demon ninja and we know that he is going to be powerful so don't underestimate him, we're going to need to come out full strength, if we want to get this over it,"

"Speaking like a true natural," Kuriko said.

"Well, it's going to be a tough battle, but someone has to do it," he said as he rolled up the map.

"You have changed Kazuki," Yuna said as she looked back at him

"He is truly his determine to stop Mandara at all cost," Rin said as she sharpen her Katana.

"He got our skills and power after all," Nezu got ready with his weapons.

"We should hurry while there is still time," Kazuki was all geared up with his ninja uniform.

On the streets Karen had all ready beat down most of the thugs, some still came at her, but their efforts were useless against her strength, "Strength and numbers, your all the same, I will not go down that easy," she then cracked her knuckles ready to fight more, licking her lips.

"That girl is a true Morisaki, compared to the other one; let's get out of here," the thugs went back.

"Where is everybody going, lunch break, whoa," she escaped from a dimension portal. "Well, dodged a bullet that time, sister."

The Kazuki and the others traveled to Ooku temple, looking at the map, "It should be around here, somewhere, now, remembering our first task at hand, we have to infiltrate and save Sera's ninja's."

"Hey, is that it over there," Nezu pointed straight ahead and saw the dark temple.

"Yeah, it must be, Nezu, fire a Kunai bomb over there, Kuriko, Rin, take out the two guard ninja and disguise yourselves as one of them; meanwhile I will pretend to be you're prisoner, till then Yuna you will be in charge of getting the other families to safety and tending to their wounds, All right then, let's move."

"Right," all said in unison.

Two of Mandara's ninjas were walking around the temple, "I wonder if the Mandara has in store with Kenmare.

"You know Master Mandara, he'll do anything he can to get what he wants," a kunai knife was tossed at the trees, then blew up, as the two went to check it out they were ambushed by Kuriko and Rin.

"These warriors have very poor hygiene," Kuriko said.

"I feel so dishonorable;" Rin was looking at the suit.

"Good, you two are in place," Kazuki came out from the bushes, then was in Kuriko and Rin gasped."

Moments later some more ninjas came out to check on the damages, "What is going on here?"

"Sir, we manage to capture the mystic ninja,"

"Yes, we have found out that he is the one responsible for the attack," both Kuriko and Rin had Kazuki arm.

"I'm impress the master would be pleased, it's a shame that it has to end this way, take him to the holding cell with the other prisoners."

"Off course, where is that at?" Kuriko said lost.

"In the temple basement where else, in the mean time we will report this to Mandara."

"Well, you heard him let's go," Kazuki said, as the three were walking in the temple it was a maze. "Gee, this temple is like a maze."

"Yes, I wonder how they find their way around places."

"I think I have found the cells," Rin spotted the basement then went inside.

Kazuki contacted Yuna and Nezu by telepathy, "Yuna, Nezu how's it going out there, are you safe?"

"So far man, they don't suspect a thing, we hid the bodies," Nezu was in contact with him.

"Kazuki don't be reckless in there, I will come in if you need me, after all I'm your wife,"

"Yuna now is not the time for that, just stick with the task at hand."

"Well, if you insist Kazuki but still, I am uncomfortable with Kuriko and Rin around him," Yuna said as she stood behind Nezu.

"It can't be helped, I'm sure he knows what he is doing, get down," the two ducked down hiding from the other guard ninjas.

Kazuki, Kuriko and Rin found Sera's ninjas trapped inside a barrier in a cage, "Here's one of them, let's see if this works," Kazuki put hands in a symbol, "Dispel," he them broke the barriers then the ninjas were set free.

"We are free, however, who are you," one ninja held a katana toward Kazuki neck.

"I am the mystic ninja a student Sera sensei," Kazuki said as he helped him up.

"You seem a bit young to be a mystic, you sure you're not one of them," he said as he still had his Katana up.

"There is no time to explain it, get a hold of yourselves, we half move now, if we want to defeat Mandara," Kazuki said.

The ninja put away his katana, "Mm; very well, we will cooperate, let's go men, and free the other prisoners."

"Yes sir," all said in unison.

Kazuki contacted Nezu by telepathy, "Nezu, 25 meters right side, blow the wall, Yuna get the families to safety as quick as you can."

"Okay Kazuki,"

Jin heard the explosion, "What was that?"

"The mystic is cleaver indeed, Mandara said.

"Go, take care of the intruders," Mandara commanded.

"Seems, like Mandara knows we're here, we I have come this far, I can't back down now, fight off Mandara's ninjas with the others, I'm going to face Mandara," Kazuki went ahead.

"Okay," both said.

"He really has changed hasn't he?"

"Let's go"

Kazuki found Mandara in the main room, "It's over Mandara."

"So the prodigal son has returned," Mandara appeared before him.

Nezu and Yuna were helping to people get out of the temple "It everyone safe so far?"

"Yes, I think so, thank you."

"Wait, where is Kazuki," Yuna asked?

"Don't know, but let's not worry about that now, Nezu said helping the people.

"No, I'm going in after Kazuki, I sense he's in danger," Yuna said as she went to the temple.

"Wait Yuna, Kazuki said you half to help the people to safety, and they might be, Kuriko tried to stop her. "Expecting you, she does not like to lose."

Yuna was inside the temple, "Kazuki, where are you?"

"Hey there, remember me," Jin appeared knocked Yuna out from behind and took her away.

"I will stop you at all cost, he then threw some kunai knifes at him, but Mandara pushed it back, Kazuki evaded the attack, and shot magic projectiles at Mandara, but had a little effect.

"You are slow on your feet mystic, I got attacks of my own, Mandara shot magic projectiles, and Kazuki had dodged one of them. Then the other on hit Kazuki to the wall, Mandara laughed, Kazuki enhanced his shurikens and kunai knifes at that piece his armor. "Impressive, mystic, but mear weapons will not take me down."

Kazuki charged at him and tried to punch him, then grabbed his hand; "See how you like this," Kazuki broke free, and placed a kunai bomb on Mandara and shot him with multiple magic projectiles at him, magic aura surrounded Kazuki body, Mandara tried to stab him with his claws, but thus his magic overpowered him that he was blow away to the wall. "It's over for you."

Mandara transformed into Flare, "You are indeed strong"

Kazuki was confused, "You're not Mandara."

Catching his breath, "No, master has moved on, before you and your companies came here."

"I should have known this was all too easy," he said to himself.

"I just wanted to have the pressure of fighting you myself; Flare then collapsed and turning to ash leaving his hat.

Kenmare appeared in the mirror, "Hello there mystic ninja, I hope this ruse was enough to get you off guard, see you next after life."

Kazuki heard ticking, which was a time bomb, "What the," Kazuki then escaped the temple. "Everyone move, the temple is going to blow."

"What," all said in unison?

"Please tell me you wipe the floor with Mandara, Nezu said catching his breath running.

"I wish I could," Kazuki was also catching his breath.

"What has happen back there," Rin asked?

"I fought Mandara was a fake, by the way where is Yuna,"

"She went in after you, didn't Yuna find you," Kuriko said.

"No, I did not sense her, and I can't sense her now, how about you guys," Kazuki said trying to find her.

"Nope"

"I'm afraid not"

"Nada"

Kazuki rubbed the back of his head, "How could she disappear without a trace, we will find her, but first let's head back for now?"

At the syndicate lair, Jin appeared before Kenmare with Yuna tied up, and put her down, "I did what you have requested, however I don't see a reason why you need this self centered girl."

"Good then, all will be explained in due time my friend, Kenmare was drinking his glass wine bottle.

The four walked to the house to regain their strength, "Man, I don't believe this, Mandara played us for saps." Then notice a dimension portal, Nezu went to check it out, he then got a closer look, moments later Sayumi jumped out of the portal and landed on Nezu as he was surprised to see her.

"Nezu,"

The others caught up with him, "Hey Nezu, what did you find, hey it's Morisaki?"

"Shikmori, Kuriko, Rin"

To be continued

Sorry I took so long to update my next chapter, next ones coming soon, but don't worry I'm not done just yet.


	21. Underhanded schemes

At the syndicate lair, Kenmare and Mandara were finally joined up together standing by each other.

Jin appeared, kneeing down, "Master Mandara, it is reported that the mystic and his companies attacked the temple."

"So it seems," Mandara said.

"But, regrettably to say, we have lost Flare," Jin said.

"That does not matter, Flare had agreed to this, he is the one who wanted to fight the new ninja mystic, we have no further use for him, now be gone," Mandara commanded.

"As you wish Master," Jin disappeared.

"I have to admit Kenmare, you plan worked out perfectly", Mandara said.

"Off course, your trust in me will always be the same, as well as my loyalty," Kenmare was drinking more red wine.

"But what do you plan to do with that girl, she is not powerful in any way," Mandara asked.

"Perhaps not, but I have one of my subordinates with her in the torture chamber, I figure if I can't mess with his fighting style, I'd mess with his head instead," Kenmare said drinking the rest of his drink.

"You always were cunning Kenmare, but none the less don't underestimate the power of the mystic, or you will die," Mandara said.

Yuna was tied up in the torture chamber in a lab, "What going on, where am I?"

Tagi appeared in the room, "Seize this senseless struggling, your magic cannot break though those binds."

"Mr. Tagi, your one of them," Yuna was shocked to see him.

"That's right, I worked as one Kenmare's henchmen's, this is the place I have been getting power from, after all the more valuables we have, the more our organizations power increase, that Kazetubaki girl may have got the drop on me, 

but I had ways of getting back at her, now how about telling me where Miss. Kazetubaki and her other friends is."

"No, I won't, I'm not going to reveal anything on them, my lips are sealed," Yuna said turning her head.

"You don't have a choice my dear, and this idem will convince you," Tagi press a button, then a lighting claw came from upward.

"No, No, stop it," then the power went out!

"Damn it, what just happen," Tagi shouted.

"Uh, someone must have cut the power sir, after all this torture chamber is years old," said one of the men.

"Forget the details, just switch to backup power, at once," Tagi shouted.

Outside the lair Karen had cut the wires from the power box, "Ha, scam bags."

Kazumi came from an ally way, then notice Karen, "Good grief, hey Sayumi," as she touched her shoulder, Karen reacted flipping Kazumi over.

"Where are you," Karen said as she had Kazumi pinned to the ground?

"Well, you certainly are not Sayumi," Kazumi was surprised.

"No, I'm her twin sister Karen Morisaki," she said as she rose up.

"Funny, Sayumi never mention anything about you," Kazumi sat up.

Karen signed, "That is just like sister, not very outspoken for anyone."

"Yep, she is like that every time."

"I see I heard you and my sister were buddies in junior high school, anyway sorry for the third degree," Karen helped her up.

Kazumi thought, "Man, she is even rougher then Sayumi, I wonder if stubbornness runs in family."

"Hey we should go, it's not safe around here," Karen walked on.

"Okay, but why," Kazumi notice some thugs in the corners. "Good point."

"Why are you wondering around here, don't say you're trying to find sister?"

"Yeah, I guess I was, or maybe it was Shikmori, I'm not sure anymore, Kazumi was zoned out.

Kazuki was on the phone with Sera, back at the house, "I see so Mandara was now really there."

"Yeah, it seems like he planned out our every move from the start, I fought a fake Mandara which was that other mystic I defeated and Yuna was kidnapped again but the way how is it going closing those portals, I mean can you handle it."

"Don't worry about Kazuki, I never anticipated this, I apologize for your friends capture, but for the time being, Lira will work on, finding her until then I want you on standby you are not to engage in enemy territory until I give the orders."

Kazuki signed, "Yes Sera sensei."

"So how did it go," Nezu asked?

"We are on standby for the time being, Lira, going to do everything she can to find Yuna, by the way Morisaki what happen to you back there," Kazuki said as he sat on the couch.

"I was working on my, training when discovered a weird portal came out of nowhere, and then some thugs surrounded me and caught me off guard from behind before you know it I was trapped in that portal," Sayumi explained eating ramen.

"It was definitely the work of the Red Viper,"

Sayumi was confused, "Red Viper?"

"Yeah, there a crime organization ruled by violence and power in time they became a powerful organization that the police were powerless against them."

"I see, did they team up with Mandara," Morisaki was fascinated.

"I'm afraid so, and now things have thrown into chaos since that riot as well as Mandara return so far even Sera efforts were useless but she is doing what she can to seal the portal that commands summon beast, I only hope she is not in any danger."

"Shikmori, I asked you about it, because one of my relatives was capture by them, I haven't seen her ever since childhood, one of my relatives at the head family kept on telling me that she ran away, but I don't believe it one bit. "

"I bet you must be worried?"

"Hum"

Later on that day Lira was investigating a cargo ship filled with Red Viper thugs working on it, loading up the boxes one by one, "I wonder what those crates are filled with."

"Let's go will you, the boss wants each and one of these in one piece or else, he might take it out of our pay or our limbs," one thug said ordering the others holding a clipboard.

"Hold it right there scumbags, by order of the Magic brigade you are all under arrest," Lira pointed a gun to all of them.

"Yeah lady we are on step ahead of you," all of them knifes at her.

"Oh yeah," Lira then activated a magic spell, that sent the thugs flying into the lake.

"Damn you," one shouted as he was falling.

"No, I'm the one who's always one step ahead," Lira then checked out the cargo ship and the crates. The crates were filled a huge stockpile of weapons, she then reported in with her superiors. "Hello sir, I found something, the Red Viper were smuggling weapons around the cargo ship in Shinjuku bay however neither of them have no serial number they most have used some kind of led to cover it up, I'm sending you a sample right away."

"Good, we will analyze as soon as we can't till then continue investigating," her boss ordered.

"Yes, sir," she used magic to teleport a weapon to the magic brigade headquarters.

A call came from Sera, "Lira, are you there?"

She answered, "Yeah what is it?"

"The attack on Mandara temple had failed and a companion of Kazuki was kidnapped from them, so I need you to track down Yuna Miyama and give me the coordinates after words," Sera said.

"I will do what I can to find her, don't worry about it."

"Good contact you later," Sera said and hung up.

At the Kazetubaki office, it was busy then Tagi and the gang arrived.

"What is the meaning of this, who are you," one of the members question him.

"The new owner of the Kazetubaki Company, now unless you want to suffer a large amount of pain, I suggest you surrender to the Red Viper right away," Tagi demanded.

"We are now surrendering to the likes of you," one of them started to attack with magic.

Tagi snapped his fingers, "Naive fools," Tagi used chaos magic to neutralize their power making them powerless.

One was pinned down suffering the chaos magic effects, "What's going on?"

Tagi got put out his cigarette, "Now then now that's taken care of, tie them up all up and lock them in the basement."

"You will never get away with this Tagi."

Oh, tsk, tsk, coming from someone who is already captured, but anyway we will see you about that, the Kazetubaki fortune is mine," Tagi said then laughed.

"In local news the gang known as the Red Viper has taken over the Kazetubaki Corporation and now had seized control over it by using some kind of illegal magic making the workers powerless to stop them," as the other were watching the news.

Nezu turned it off, "Can you guess who wants the Kazetubaki fortune so bad?"

"It's none other than Tagi, never thought he would go this far," Kazuki said.

"Went from con man to a gang man, how ironic is that, Kuriko," Nezu looked back?

"Aren't you worried about getting what he wants," Kazuki asked.

"It doesn't matter even with all his strength he will not break into the Kazetubaki vault, it only opens by our finger print and voice scan," she said sounded determined.

"It would seem like you had this coming did you not," Rin asked.

Kuriko winked, "Only in situation like this."

"Either way I hope Yuna is okay," Kazuki said thinking to himself worried about Yuna.

Yuna was locked up in a cell tied up, "Kazuki please help me I'm scared, Kazuki please save me."

Tagi was sitting at the Kazetubaki main office, "Ah, this is the life."

Kenmare called from the intercom, "Tagi, how goes the take over?"

"Pretty well boss, thanks to your men and power."

"Good, glad to see your enjoying it, but sooner or later it will be short lasted," Kenmare warned him.

"I know sir, that is way I have something prepared in mine," Tagi said with a smirk on his face.

"Well now so do I, come on out now," Kenmare ordered then a clone Yuna appeared with a dark personally.

"What is your order boss," she said licking her lips.

"Destroy the new mystic ninja so he will not get in our way," Kenmare said looking down at the city.

"It will be my pleasure to turn Shikmori into ash," she said holding a red magic ball.

Next chapter coming up soon, the story is almost done just three more chapter.


	22. The messager of the moon spirit

That night Rin had a dream about Shunji rough training he had discipline her then he had gave her a message came in Rin's in a dream "Rin are you there, I see you have been your skills have improved ever since, I want to see you again."

"Brother you are really alive?"

"Yes Rin, I am here in the real world, come see me under the bridge right now," Shunji said.

"I will be there," she said happy

"Good I look forward to it," Shunji said then had a smirk on his face when Rin turned her back

"Shikmori, what should I do, then again Shunji could be," she then wondered to herself then something crossed her mind?

"Shikmori, Shikmori," Rin said trying to wake Kazuki up.

Kazuki woke up rubbing his eyes, "What time is it?"

Rin offered him his ninja clothes, "Get dress I need you to come with me somewhere."

He got out of bed "What's the big hurry Rin?"

"I'll explain everything later, now move," she said.

"What's gotten into her," he wondered?

As the two was walking around the bridge, so you Shunji send you a message in your dreams and you think he might be somewhere around here?"

"That is correct"

"We haven't heard from him in a while, you sure it was him"

"Quite sure I felt his presence in my dream," she replied.

"But we can never be too sure about that," Kazuki said.

"What are you saying, are you doubting him, or have your powers made you heartless inside," as Rin gave him an earful.

"That is not it at all Rin I'm just saying don't get your hopes up, I mean last time I thought I fought Mandara it was not him," he explained.

"It's different this time, I sense his presence, it was defiantly no Illusion," Rin said as she sounded determine.

"Okay but still be on your guard, no matter what," Kazuki said.

"Hum"

Kazumi and Karen were wondering around the park trying to get away from danger, "So if your Sayumi twin sister how come I never heard of you?"

"Gee I don't know guess I'm just the black sheep of the family, we are not exactly blood related, we just come from different branch families."

"So she is like your distant relative," she asked.

"Something likes that, we used to send so much time together that we became like sisters," Karen said looking at the night sky

"Were you captured all this time?"

"Yes I was used in the Red Vipers magic experiment; basically I was their bargaining chip to bend my family to their whim, in the experiment half of my spell count was draining away," as Karen thought back to the torture chamber.

"Couldn't the head family just?"

"No the head family refuse to take action to the Red Viper due to me getting, captured and did not want to get the police involved," Karen said kicking to rock around with her bare feet.

"Didn't that upset you," Kazumi asked?

"I just did it for the head family and my sister sake," Karen said looking down at the past.

"Come to think about it, Morisaki had mentioned that she was looking for someone, it must have been you," as Kazumi thought back.

"Really sister was looking for I thought that she has forgotten it couldn't be."

"Come on Sayumi may be stubborn but she would never just stand there and let someone die."

"Well your right about that so I guess I should have faith and hope I see her sooner or later, a hooded stranger shoved them out of the way while she got past.

"Hey watch it, Yuna," that revealing Yuna in that hooded jacket.

"Weird I sense a dark energy flowing thru that girl," Karen thought to herself.

"Hey there he is," Kazuki and Rin found Shunji sitting by a bridge they were both surprised at his appearance.

"Brother," Rin rushed to him in relieved.

"I see your skills have improved Rin, now then I must take you back to the head family at once they have already made their decision," Shunji demanded.

"I have no interest in going back for I have a reason that I must stay here," Rin then grabbed Kazuki hand.

"Huh, you do," Kazuki asked.

"For I am, be trolled to Shikmori."

"Um yes that's right there is no one better."

"Hum you got a lot of nerve getting engage to him especially when he is clearly a ninja."

"True he was weak before but months later I have seen him became strong," Rin said.

"Really, then get ready you two are going to fight me," he said as he went into his stances.

"Shikmori," Rin pulled out her Katana.

"Right let's go!"

As Shunji charged at her Rin was trying to keep up with his moves she attacked him with Katana but Shunji easily avoided it Kazuki then threw some shurikens at him then he dodge that as well.

"He's too fast, Kazuki said watching Rin back.

"Don't give up; I know a way around him," Rin yelled.

"There he are," Kazuki then charged at Shunji with a punch but he grabbed him and placed him on grabble.

"Too slow mystic ninja," Shunji said as he had him trapped.

"Shikmori"

"Rin attack him, don't worry about me," he said as he winked.

"Okay I'll trust your judgment," Rin attacked with Katana then Kazuki jumped high escaping his gasp and enhanced his shuriken, kunai knifes and launched then at Shunji with a trapped rope that came from the ground pinning him down.

"You're finished," Rin held her Katana at Shunji while he was pinned down she was about to attack him.

"Rin stop the match is over," he got a hold of her hand.

"I yield, you two have grown strong," Shunji said tied up catching his breath.

"You're not the real Shunji are you?"

"No just someone borrowing his body, I'm the guardian of the moon spirit, it was Shunji request to come down here and test your abilities," he said was still catching his breath.

"I suppose you heard about Mandara coming back have you," Kazuki asked.

"Yes that was another reason I was sent down here mystic ninja, I am connected to Shunji in so many different ways, and Shunji was also a personal friend with your master."

"What Sera known Shunji," Kazuki asked.

"Yes indeed in their early childhood but were far apart from each other."

"I see,"

"I must be leaving now my time is up Shunji gives his thanks the world is in your hands," he said as he vanished away.

"I understand Rin sorry you were not able to see Shunji," he said feeling down.

"It's not your fault Shikmori, I'm just glad I was able to see his face once again," Rin said she was sad and relived.

"Well"

"All this time I thought my true potential was killing you to release my bond with the head family, but look at you now, you have become strong for everyone and for Gina as well, so for here point out Shikmori I acknowledge you as a opponent and a new mystic ninja," Rin said as she smiled.

"Thanks Rin"

"Oh what a lovely reunion would not hate to spoil it," said a voice out of nowhere.

"Who's there," Kazuki looked around the place.

"Now then Shikmori, why don't you be a good boy and turn into ash," Yuna appeared in the shadows holding a magic red ball.

To be continued


	23. A bitter end for Yuna

"Now why don't you be a good boy and turn into ash," as Yuna had a magic red ball.

"Yuna"

"Do not address by my name a worthless bum like you, have no place in this world," Yuna said.

"Yuna what are you saying," Kazuki said as he was confused?

"It is true he was worthless before but not anymore,"

"I don't care about past events all that matters is getting rid of you," she said coming closer.

"You will not lay a hand on him," as Rin pulled out her Katana.

"Rin we must not hurt her she maybe brainwashed," Kazuki said defending himself.

"Save your pity for someone who cares, playtime is over," as Yuna shot a magic projectiles at them, but they both evaded it.

"What strong energy, Yuna stop, it does not half to be this way; I don't want to fight you," Kazuki said holding back his magic.

"Be quiet, all you need to do is behave yourself and turn into ash," she said shooting out more magic projectiles.

"Oh man, what do I do, I don't want to hurt Yuna with my magic," he was thinking while dodging her magic attacks.

"Shikmori I don't think that is the real Yuna you know she would never say those cruel things to you, it must be some kind of trick from the Red Viper," Rin said defended herself blocking Yuna magic.

Lira then contacted Kazuki by telepathy, "Hey Kazuki you there?"

"This isn't a good time Lira," Kazuki said hiding behind a table using it as cover.

"It will not be long believe me, I have confirmed that I found Yuna and attempting to rescue her, wait something is going on, I'll contact you later," Lira hung up.

"Wait Lira, what's going on?"

Mandara appeared in front of Yuna while she was tied up "Now then little girl."

"What are you, are you the one they call Mandara," Yuna was overwhelmed by his dark energy that it paralyzes her?

"I have the distinct pleasure that new mystic ninja is precious to you now isn't he, I would hate to see something happen to him, if that is your personal opinion," Mandara came closer to her.

"Kazuki is my."

"Miyami magic has not really interest me, but I cannot have you in the way between me and the mystic you are weak," Mandara said.

"I don't care what happen to me along as Kazuki is safe," Yuna said.

Kenmare walked in the room, "What do you intend to do master?"

"Watch and learn Kenmare, you will not interfere anymore then you have already have little girl," Mandara said as he touched her forehead and cast a magic on her putting her asleep.

"So you put the brat to sleep big deal," Kenmare was not amused.

"Appearances can be deceiving Kenmare but you will find out soon enough," Mandara left the room.

Lira was in the syndicate's lair hidden in the air vents, "I better take this chance while it last."

"Well now using my own tactic against me," Kenmare looked at her then a smoke bomb dropped down a blew a smokescreen that was really thick, Lira then put on a gas mask cut Yuna free and took her away from the place.

A thug came in, "Sir that women was from the magic brigade, should we go after her?"

"No, leave her be the real battle is starting," he said using his magic to blow away to smoke.

Lira the contacted Kazuki by telepathy, "Kazuki I manage to save Yuna in time."

"Lira is she okay," Kazuki asked?

"Don't worry, I don't know what Mandara used on her but it just knocked her out," Lira said still running with Yuna on her back.

"Anyway that is a relief, thank you."

"Don't mention it; I'll meet you back at the house," Lira then hung up.

"Rin Yuna is safe thanks to Lira which mean that," Kazuki went to face the other Yuna.

"We will not half to hold back on you, now seize this at once," Rin said as she faced Yuna.

Kazuki contacted the others by telepathy, "Nezu, Kuriko, and Morisaki."

"Not until I turned you into ash once and for all Shikmori," she then had a big red ball.

"You do not fight alone Shikmori just to let you know," Rin said backing up.

"Is that so well I don't either, meet tech" Yuna snapped her finger and called a six foot man in heavy metal armor.

Tech growled, "Crush the mystic"

"I fear that odds of this outcome have turned against us," Rin said.

Nezu appeared using his exploding kunai knifes which pushed Yuna and the Tech back, "Not if I can help it"

Kuriko used her sutras to tie up Tech, "Don't start without me"

Morisaki came and tried to kick Yuna but Yuna avoided it, "You're done for"

"Good you all came," Kazuki said glad to see them.

"We got you message man," Nezu said pulling out his Sais.

"We were able to track your location in time, I told you before Kazuki we will fight together," Kuriko had her sutras.

My you sure are stubborn looks like turning you to ash will not be easy then I thought of well I like a man with challenge," she then shoot more magic at then them and then Tech broke free.

"Move," all has dodged Yuna attacks.

"That was close," Kazuki said then notice Tech charging at him and knocked him to the tree.

"It's like they say the bigger they are," Nezu tried to kick him but failed and knocked him down instead. "That didn't work"

"Let me try," Rin came up from the air and to strike him with her katana but when it hit the armor it made her vibrate inside.

"Yuna is tough but this is tougher," Kazuki said thinking.

Morisaki then put on her special grooves and boots and charged at Tech and kicked him which did a heavy impact on him, "No problem"

"Impossible, no one can piece threw that armor," Yuna said as she was surprised.

"Everyone that gives me an idea," everyone huddled up.

"Stand down Tech, whatever your planning it's useless, you cannot defeat us," Yuna said interrupting them.

"Everybody got it," they all now went to fight back.

"Right," all said unison.

"Tech, crush them," Yuna ordered.

"Take you down," Tech charged at them again.

"You said you wanted to turn me into ash right," Kazuki stood in front of Yuna.

"Now then are you surrendering have I became too much for you," Yuna said as she stoke her hair back.

"Not really, I mean it's not that you have a purpose to live anyway," Kazuki said.

"What's that?"

"I mean you're not the real Yuna you're just someone wherein her face like a doll, to the Red Viper you're nothing more than a puppet," Kazuki said.

"Shut up," Yuna shoot magic but missed.

"Kenmare must have really had you brainwashed, since your nothing more than a weapon to him, I bet you will not know your existence even if he tired."

"I said shut up."

"What a matter Yuna losing your touch, Kenmare or has Kenmare brainwashing techniques got the best of you, face it you're not real your just a illusion," Kazuki said moving around.

"Shut up I am real, and I'm real enough to finish you," she then used a big magic red ball.

Kazuki called the other, "Now, hey Tech over here, I'm the one you want right?"

"Charge," Tech charged at Kazuki.

"Your finished Shikmori," Yuna shot the Red ball but hit tech instead destroying his chest armor then Kazuki did a foot sweep on Yuna.

"Looks like he has nothing to defend against," Nezu said attacking with his Sais.

Nezu gave Sayumi a boost then she attacked Tech with random amounts of kicks.

"Desist," Kuriko threw some sutras at him exploded on impact.

"You're finished," Rin attack him with Katana.

"Why you brats," Tech was about to punch them but Nezu punched in the stomach then Sayami threw him across into the river. "No"

"Well Shikmori looks like you have gotten strong, but not strong enough to beat me," Yuna said as she used magic on Kazuki but he avoided it.

"You claim to be Yuna, but you're not her at all," Kazuki then used his magic and blow Yuna away leaving no trace of her left then Kazuki was catching his breath

"Kazuki, you all right," Kuriko said grabbing a hold of him?

"Yeah I'm fine I guess that just took a lot out of me," he said getting up.

"We should head back at once," Rin suggested.

"Yeah"

At the syndicate's lair, "What she was defeated; this plan was suppose to be flawless, but I'm not down yet mystic ninja."

"Ease yourself, Kenmare he will come for us eventually," Mandara said touching his shoulder.

"Yes it's time we send out everything we have," Kenmare said.

As the five arrived back at the house Sera, Lira and Mrs. Manager was there watching over Yuna as she sleeps.

"Sensei, were you able to close the entire portal," Kazuki asked.

"For the time being yes," Sera said as she put a warn towel on Yuna forehead.

"So is Yuna okay," he asked.

"Kazuki she has no memories of recollection of you or anybody else," Sera said.

"So Mandara erase her memories?"

"I'm afraid so, but it is not something that can be bought back you know," Sera explained.

"I see," Kazuki then looked down on himself as the others felt sad for him he then took a deep breath.

"Kazuki I'm sorry that."

"Lira what is the location of the Red Vipers crime syndicate," Kazuki asked as he was done feeling sorry.

"Um south from here, but," Lira was surprised.

"Sensei you always taught me that there is always a time for action and I have to face my destiny," Kazuki said.

"Yes that is correct," Sera said as she wondered.

"Then from here point on we will take action in destroying Mandara and the Red Viper we will put a stop to their organization once and for all for Gina and Yuna sake, you with me everyone," Kazuki explained and put his hand in.

"Till the end man," Nezu put his hand on top of Kazuki.

"Always," Kuriko then put her hand in.

"I will also accept this reasonability," Next put her hand in.

"For my sister who was capture I vow on my clan I will put a stop to this as well," Sayumi," Now put her hand in.

"For Yuna and Gina sake we will defeat the Mandara"

Next chapter the Final chapter till then stay ton everyone whiew I manage to get two chapters done in one night late at night

The final battle is coming up this will be their Final fight

So next chapter **The Final Confortation**

It's going to be big everyone


	24. The Final confrontation

At the syndicate lair Kenmare and Mandara were planning a dangerous plot with their henchmen.

"My plan is simple: The more power we have the better we will start by seeking out every magic user on the street or in school and drain them dry," Kenmare said speaking to his men and Mandara's ninjas.

"Still going to increase the power of your organization?" Mandara asked.

"Yes we will be powerful in the world," Kenmare said looking at a map.

"Is that right well then do what you wish but too much will make it unstable," Mandara had warned him.

"Hum yeah right, all right men go to the streets and seek out every magician you can find and capture them powerful or not, silence anybody who gets in your way that should bring to mystic to us," Kenmare ordered.

"You got it boss," all thugs then left the building!

"Hum, you have your plans Kenmare but I have mine nonetheless you still have my assistants at your side, and I will crush the new mystic ninja" Mandara laughed in a sinister voice.

Kazuki and the others watching the news reporter TV, "In late breaking news this tragic has gone worst the Red Viper gang has got more power than ever even the police all fate lies in the hands of the Magic brigade hopefully they can figure out a situation to this problem and stop them once a for all."

"That right lady nothing will get in our way now so this city is as good as ours, be sure to submit your surrender to Lord Mandara once and for all, and then will not hurt you much," the thug explained on TV then laughed, as Dr. Akai was watching the news Nakamaru then watched it eating soup TV, Reika was the TV while editing her stories, Next as Karen and Kazumi was walking by they stopped to watched the TV from a window in the stores.

"This guy is a real tacky," Nezu said watching the news.

"Even so we haft to stop them," Kazuki said preparing his ninja weapons.

"Yes it's only a matter of time," Rin said picking up her Katana.

"I can't believe Yuna lost her memories," Kuriko said.

"I know it's my fault for getting her involved in this battle, and the worst thing is there is no return," Kazuki then stopped packing.

Sera then walked in, "Kazuki your biggest priority is stopping Mandara you must not let Yuna lost get the best of you I know if she was not hurt here and now she would still tell you to fight on as well as Gina."

"She is correct Shikmori we must do what we can for her sake," Rin said.

Kazuki was still feeling depress then he felt determine, "Yeah I know your right we must fight on no matter what, everybody ready for Yuna and for Gina."

"All set," Nezu said.

"I am ready," Rin got up with her Katana.

"Time to take back what mine," Kuriko said.

"Let's put an end to their evil," Sayami then got up from lying down.

Kazuki and the other were about to leave the house, "Sensei please take care of Yuna."

Sera stopped them, "Hold it my men will accompany you on this task at hand and also take this," Sera handed him a talisman.

"What's this," he said as he looked at it?

"You will know when the time comes," Sera then left back inside the house.

"Mr. Shikmori please be careful, Miss Manager told him off.

"Off course," Kazuki replied.

"Don't forget about me," Lira came out ready to fight.

"The fate of the world lays within your hands my precious student," Sera said as she left back into the house.

"He truly is his great grandfather's son," said Sera assistant.

"Yes he is," Sera said looking back on memories of Kazuki.

Flash back Sera was giving Kazuki a training excise

"Now then Kazuki to get your stamina up you must first catch this chicken," Sera then released a chicken out of the cage.

"Okay I got him," Kazuki then caught the chicken in one second flat.

"Perhaps I need to find a chicken with a bit of fight in it," Sera said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Moments later Kazuki was chasing the chicken again only a different one but got hurt in the process.

"I got the chicken no problem," then Kazuki said fainted holding the chicken.

"Well you did say you wanted a chicken with backbone," Sera assistant said standing by her.

"All that matters is he has passed the test," Sera said signing.

"You don't suppose that was too much do you," he asked.

"Of course not I have fate in his determination, now bring him in its dinner time" Sera said blushing then she straightens up her glasses.

"As you wish milady," he replied.

Flash back ends

"So little time he has already become strong," Sera said.

"Yes he has," Sera's assistant then sat with her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go everyone to the syndicate headquarters south from here then attack the main entrance 25 paces to the left and right," Kazuki said leading a group of ninjas.

"Yes sir!"

"You will not go anywhere," a group of thugs and punks surrounded then from the top of a building on the left.

"We don't have time to waste on them everyone be sure to get ready to escape," Kazuki then used a flash bomb on the thugs and then they got away.

"Nice Kazuki," Kuriko said.

"Thanks that was the last of my flash bombs," Kazuki said running.

"What the hell was that," a thug got up after being hit by the bomb?

"What are we doing again," a punk said getting up?

"What are you guys standing there you heard what the boss said get every magician from the street," one thug guy appeared.

"Yeah right, let's go," the other thugs and punks left to search the streets.

At the syndicate's lair a few men were guarding the main door then a kunai bomb was launched at the building then exploding on impact.

"What was that," one was freaked out on the explosion

"Don't just stand there check it out," others moved out then was ambushed by a bunch of ninjas.

"Good now let's go," the other rushed to the main door of the place and was inside the building.

"Halt who goes there," thugs and punks were in the place armed.

"We do," more of Sera's ninjas attacked then knocking the thug and punks out.

"You will not get away with this," more thugs appeared from the walls.

Sayami then used her magic to blast them all away without a sweat, "Let's go."

As they all rushed in the place moments later they entered the second floor of the building however a group of thugs armed themselves with knifes.

"You're in our way," Kazuki then used his magic to repel them making them crash to the walls.

"Master Mandara the mystic and his comrades have info traded the lair," Jin reported.

"Good Kenmare has served me well by bring the mystic to me send my guard ninja to assist them I await the mystic's challenge," Mandara ordered as he was concentrating his energy.

"As you wish my lord, all of you protect lord Mandara," Jin ordered.

"Yes sir"

"Let's go there's an elevator," Kazuki and the group was rushing to the top of the building then was stopped by the girl skilled with the broad sword.

"It's good to see you again," she said pulling out her broad sword ready to fight.

"It her again," Nezu said as he pulled out his Sais.

"Shikmori go on ahead, I will handle her me and her have some unfinished business," Rin said pulling out her Katana.

"Aw I was really looking forward to fighting the mystic oh well your good too," she said as she charged at Rin.

"Okay be careful Rin," Kazuki said as he Nezu, Sayami and the rest of Sera's ninjas went ahead to the next floor.

"Seize this violence," Rin said as they clash swords.

"Oh I can't do that it would not be fun at all," she said as broad sword girl backed up.

"I don't like people that fight and kill for fun," Rin said as she charged at her again.

"Then you're no fun at all," she charged at Rin once again but Rin cut her hip that ripped a part of her clothes.

"Wow your good you were able to get a hit at me this can be interesting," she then licked her blade then used magic on it. It had a pink aura around it.

"Then I will not hold back either," Rin said as she also used magic on her Katana and covered it with a green aura.

"Just hope Rin is okay," Nezu said running with the other.

"Don't worry about that now," Kazuki said running ahead.

"By the way where is Kuriko," Sayami said running then the others stopped?

Come to think about it I have not seen her around all day," Kazuki then looked around. "Kuriko, where did you go?"

Meanwhile at the Kazetubaki Company Kuriko had snuck in the build unnoticed knocking out a couple of Red Viper thugs and punks behind her.

"Now where did you go Tagi," Kuriko said looking around the place with was very dark.

"Did you hear how Tagi just took the Kazetubaki Company straight up," two thugs walked.

"Yeah I heard the workers were begging for mercy what a joke all thanks to the supplies of chaos magic," said the other one with him.

Kuriko then attacked then with her sutras and tied them up, "Got you where I want you."

"Why you little," one said struggling to get out?

"Now then you would not happen to know where the supplies of chaos magic are at would you," she said integrating them.

"Dream on like we would ever tell you," another said struggling to get free.

"Yeah like we know that it is at the main building where Tagi has it all stashed," said another one of them.

"You idiot keep your mouth shut," said the first one.

"Thank you and just to make sure you don't call the others," Kuriko knocked them unconscious.

"Hey Tagi I sense someone here it appears to be that Kazetubaki girl," Cardilla said as she looked at the security camera seeing Kuriko coming this way.

"Well now I never expected her to show her face around here Cardilla, how about you give her a little entertainment on the way here," Tagi said smoking a cigarette sitting at the main office.

"It will be my un dying pleasure Tagi," Cardilla said as she got her staff and went after Kuriko.

"Hey anybody there," a knock was at the basement.

Kuriko then answered the knock and found the workers and member looked up, "Are you all, all right," she said helping them all.

"Yeah we were caught by surprise and Tagi used some kind of dark magic to render us useless forgive us," he said.

"Don't worry about it just get out of here while you still can it can get ugly," Kuriko said.

"Hey but we can't leave to Tagi by yourself," said the worker.

"Go, that's an order besides your weak right now so help the others out," Kuriko said and left.

"Okay but be careful let's go everyone," he then leaded the captured workers out of the building.

"Now to settle some old depts. with Tagi," she said as she cracked fingers then went to the final floor of the building.

"Can't let you go in the main office unless you have an appointment," Cardilla said as she held her staff toward Kuriko.

"Well looks like this isn't going to be easy," Kuriko pulled out her sutras.

In the streets some of the Red Viper thugs and punks were kidnapping kids from the streets and homes putting them in a big truck.

"Come on load them all up you heard the boss he wants every magic brat," the main driver said rushing the others then heard footsteps nearby.

"Hey did you hear something," one of them looked around with a gun?

"It was just your imagination now come on," he said.

"Hello," Lira surprised the driver and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Oh crap Lira," he said.

"There you are all safe now," Lira freed the kids and tied up the thugs.

"Thanks lady," all then left.

"You will now get passed us," punks surrounded armed with poles, knife, and clubs.

"Good some action, now I will not half to be bored," Lira said get ready to fight them all.

Later on that night Kazuki Nezu Sayami and Sera's ninjas was rushing to the next floor of the building after beating up a couple of thugs and punks.

"Let's move on everyone," Kazuki running with the others.

"Hey hold it right there," two thugs pulled out their guns then Sayami jumped in the air and stomped on their head knocking them unconscious, then they moved on.

"Mandara has to be on the top of the building," Kazuki and the others rushed on ahead then encountered a group of Mandara's ninjas on the next floor which was a temple yard.

"This guy sure has bad taste," Nezu said looking around.

"You will not disturbed lord Mandara," Jin said blocking their way holding a tanto.

"We will hold them off Shikmori you half to stop Mandara at all cost it is your destiny after all," said the lead ninja in Kazuki's group ninjas then armed themselves.

"Defend lord Mandara," Jin ordered as they attacked.

"I leave them up to you then," Kazuki and the others rushed to the next floor and found Kenmare standing in front of the main door.

"Hello mystic ninja I'm impress that you came this far on your own," Kenmare said squeezing his wine bottle making it shatter in his hands. "However your journey will not come to an end."

"I'll take care of him I know his fighting style," Sayami said getting in her fight stance.

"We will take care of him," Nezu said pulling out his Sais.

"Nezu"

"Come on now we are in this together now are we and besides I like you," Nezu said blushing rubbing the back of his head blushing.

Sayami then blushed, "Nezu let's go."

"You will not get past me," Kenmare took off his coat getting in his fight stance then charged straight at them Kazuki then slid under him and went to the main door. "Well that's a shame no matter I have you two to deal with"

Kazuki busted in the door leading to Mandara and found him meditating

"Your reign of terror is over Mandara," Kazuki said standing behind him ready to fight.

"Ah so the new mystic ninja has arrived I have been waiting for someone to satisfy me" Mandara rose up to face Kazuki.

"I will not let you hurt anybody else like you did to Yuna," Kazuki said about to fight him.

"So that weak minded girl was yours huh well not show me your true power of the mystic boy," Mandara said as he showed his spiked gauntlet and Red aura surrounded him.

"I will stop you at all cost," blue aura surround Kazuki.

That night at the Kazetubaki company Kuriko fought Cardilla while Cardilla was too busy shooting projectiles from her staff Kuriko was dodging them by ducking in cover.

"What a matter has your emotions for that mystic rubbed off on you," Cardilla said firing more magic spells. "By time you're dead this company will be as good as ours." Cardilla the release a bomb on the ceiling making rubble come down on Kuriko.

"Oh no," Kuriko looked up and got hit by it.

"Pathetic, either she's bravest girl for facing me or a compete naïve fool like the other Kazetubaki members but you tried brave or not you still lost hey now don't tell me I finally took you," before Cardilla finished her sentence and checked the rubble Kuriko came behind her for a surprise attack disarming her and pinning her down with her sutras.

"You let your guard down and you might regret it," Kuriko said tying her up.

"Damn it, outsmarted by the like of her," Cardilla said trying to get Kuriko but hit her head on the wall that knocked her unconscious.

"I always knew she was such a hard head," Kuriko said not entering the main room meeting up with Tagi. "You know smoking is forbidden here"

"Touchy are we," Tagi said about to pull out a gun but Kuriko used her sutra to disarm him then Tagi was about to used some chaos magic from the box then Kuriko used a exploding sutra on the box blowing it up and came to him from behind having a sutra to Tagi's neck.

"Now be yourself a good con man and give up the Red Viper organization is falling as we speak," as she showed Tagi a battle going on at the syndicate.

Tagi signed and gave up, "Looks like you win again"

In the syndicate lair Rin was battling it out with the broad sword girl clashing swords both of them were out of breath.

"Oh man I never knew it would be this hard to take you out you sure is strong," she said.

"You are not very bright yourself," Rin catching her breath.

"Well while there still some fight in us how about on last round," she lifted her broad sword.

"Very well then," they both jumped in the air clashing swords then when they when both landed the other girl went down. "You are one of the toughest opponents I have ever faced."

"Thanks a lot," she said as she went unconscious.

"You will have us to deal with now," punks appeared in the comer ready to attack Rin.

"Not good, Rin said thinking as she was on her knees then magic blast was fired a blasted all the punks away that came from Dr. Akai.

"Look like I was right on time," he said as he went to Rin to tend to her injury.

"Dr. Akai is the other students," Rin asked struggling.

"The other student know about this and are kept in hiding by the magic brigade we should get the other prisoners out," he said still tended to her injury.

In the street Lira had her hands for full with thugs and punks getting at her

"Get the brigade women she would be useful to the boss," one punk said attacking her with a pocket knife.

"In your dreams pal," Lira then flipped him over and threw him at the other punks the more had appeared. "Why do I have a feeling this will never end well"

"Back off," Karen jumped in the scene and started beating up the punks with martial art skills.

"Don't forget about me," Kazumi used her magic on the punks and blew them away.

"I don't know who you are by thanks," Lira said getting back on her feet.

"Just call it a helping hand," Kazumi said winking with her thumb up.

"I never really like strength in numbers," Karen said backing up then the three were grouped together side by side.

"Your persistence's is more stubborn as your appearance," Kenmare said fighting Nezu and Sayami.

"Take this," Nezu threw kunai knife at him but Kenmare blocked it with his hands. "Well that did not work."

"How about this," Sayami then shot magic at Kenmare randomly but he had blocked all of them as well and repelled on back at her?

"Nice try brats but no dice," Kenmare came close and used his magic to repel them across the room making then clash to the wall.

"This is not over pal," Nezu the charged at him with his Sais attacking him.

"How about going for a little round trip," Kenmare said as he grabbed Nezu arm and started swinging him around then throwing him to the wall hard?

"Nezu," Sayami said as she went to him seeing if he's okay.

"It been minutes and already I am not entertain by your presence," Kenmare said looking at his watch.

"This guy is strong," Nezu said struggling to get up.

"I'll make you pay for that," Sayami started attacking him with random amounts of kicks and punches then hit him directly in his face with a punch.

"Too slow Morisaki," Kenmare grabbed both her arm and leg and threw her to the wall hard.

"I don't think I can beat him," Nezu said catching his breath.

"Maybe you can't but we can," Sayami offered him a hand then both faced him again and charged directly at him.

"Your done for," Kazuki threw kunai knifes at Mandara but bounced back.

"Foolish naïve boy you cannot possibly pierce me with these weak weapons," Mandara then charged at him with his gauntlets to hit him by missed.

"Then how about this," Kazuki cut him with his tanto surrounded in blue aura.

"You little brat take this," Mandara was feeling the pain himself then blasted a magic projectile at Kazuki that knocked him down.

Kazuki then got up then notice more then on Mandara in place five of him surrounded Kazuki.

"What's going on," Kazuki looked around.

"It is my ability mystic but am I here or here you must figure it out," Mandara said coming close to Kazuki about to attack him.

"Okay calm down, these are obviously fakes only one is real," he attacked the one on the right but it vanished.

"I can be anywhere mystic even in places you don't even think to look," Mandara appeared behind him about to attack with his claws.

"What," Kazuki then used his magic to blasted off a piece of his armor. "Your right I would not bother to look behind me"

"Quite cunning you have become since Sera's training methods but however," Mandara then got out a Naginata.

"Thanks but I been trained in more than that," Kazuki used a scroll and got a Katana.

"Is that so," Mandara attacked him but Kazuki defended with his Katana?

"You may have more skills but you are not unstoppable," Kazuki pushed him back with his Katana then cut another piece of Mandara's armor.

"It seems that even I have underestimated," Mandara said as he backed up.

"Take this," Kazuki shot and magic projectile and combined it with his Katana and struck Mandara.

Mandara growled as he was feeling the pain of the Katana Kazuki cut him with.

"You have gotten strong you are way more cunning then Hugh Shikmori himself," Mandara said on his knees.

"You know my grandfather," Kazuki asked as he stopped attacking.

"Yes he was the one who stopped me before but not completely I have absorbed some of his magic power while I was going to be destroyed that fool hardly even notice it such an unfortunate even for unfortunate man," Mandara said as he rose up.

"Don't speak ill of my grandfather," Kazuki shot a magic projectile at Mandara but he had dodged it.

"Now you see my true power mystic," red aura surrounded Mandara whole body.

Kazuki hit Mandara with his Katana but Mandara grabbed it broke it in half and blasted Kazuki to the wall.

"You will be destroyed mystic just like you grandfather years ago," Mandara said.

"Oh no what now," as Kazuki was staring at Mandara while in a mystic barrier?

"What now Sayami," as Nezu and Sayami was staring down the path of defeat.

"Let's attack him together," Sayami suggested.

"You mean combine our attacks," he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Then what do we half to lose," he said as him and Sayami charged at him combining their moves kicked him Kenmare at once.

Kenmare was knocked down, "Nice moves but I'm still here your friends may have saved must of the captives in my lair but who is going to save her."

"What are you talking about," Nezu asked.

Kenmare shot a magic projectile at Sayami so hard that it sent her out the window, "That is what I am talking about."

"Sayami, No," Nezu then jumped out of the building to save Sayami.

"No one can survive a fifty foot fall my dear boy," Kenmare said looking down at them.

"Sayami hang on," Nezu used his ninja chain to grabbed a hold of a pole then the two landed down on the ground rolling out.

"Nezu you save my life," Sayami said one top of him once again.

"Hey it's what I do, anyway I'm just glad you're safe," he said getting up.

"Come now my dear boy even barriers have their limits you know you cannot be in there forever," Mandara said using his power to weaken the barrier.

"He's right what do I do now," Kazuki said sitting down in the barrier.

Flash back of Kazuki's training back at Sera's house

"Whenever times get tough you must concentrate your energy within and focus your inner power to release your true strength within," Sera said watching Kazuki concentrate.

"Focus my inner strength within," Kazuki said.

"That's right with that great power you can accomplish anything put your mind heart and soul into your abilities," Sera said.

Kazuki then concentrated to hard and cause an explosion, "Oops," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Try again Kazuki you nearly had it," Sera said brushing the dust off her head.

"Sorry about that," Kazuki said still rubbing the back of his head.

"Its fine, the first time is not always very bright," Sera said touching his shoulder.

Kazuki then meditated under a waterfall, "Concentrate the energy within, I got it now."

"I know you will become strong for my sake Kazuki," as Gina leaned on his shoulder at the park.

"Gina I will become strong," he then relaxed at the park with her and touched her hand.

"You have that power Kazuki the fate of the world rest within your shoulders," Sera told him as she handed him scrolls.

Flash back ends

"Yes it rest within my hands I will defeat Mandara," Kazuki said coming to his senses.

Mandara then shattered the barrier around Kazuki, "Finally nowhere else to run now boy your finish."

"I don't think so," Kazuki used magic to push him back then finally appeared with blue aura surrounding his entire body. "You're the one who is done for Mandara."

"I think not," Mandara launched a punch at him but Kazuki caught his punch, Mandara then used his other first but Kazuki had caught that too. With Kazuki magic surrounding his entire body he over powered him pushing Mandara back then vanishing. "What!"

"Guess who," Kazuki appeared in front of Mandara punched him hard that it sent him flying. Mandara looked around for him ready to attack. "Where are you looking at Mandara," Kazuki said as he appeared behind him and punched him hard again breaking a part of his chest armor.

"Such power but how he is so young," Mandara was staring right at him witnessing Kazuki inner power then launched a magic projectile at Kazuki.

"Your efforts are futile Mandara," Kazuki grabbed Mandara's claw a shattered it then punched him in the helmet cracking it a bit.

"Why you," Mandara was about to attack with his Naginata but Kazuki had chopped it in half with his Katana and cut Mandara helmet revealing his true face of a man with a demon face. "Pitiful little mortal how dare you I will destroy you," he sprouted wings on his back and charged at Kazuki directly.

"It's over Mandara I'll say once again your reign of terror is over," Kazuki used a ninja hand with the talisman that Sera gave him combined its power and used a powerful magic that destroyed Mandara completely leaving no trace of him behind and sparkles were around the areas.

"No," Mandara yelled vanishing away!

Kazuki kneed down catching his breath, "It's over it's finally over."

"Kazuki," Kuriko rushed to him and embraced him with a hug. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine now Kuriko it's finally over Mandara is gone for," he said holding on to her watching the sparkles.

"Way to go man Mandara is as good as gone," Nezu said being carried by Sayami.

"You have done well Shikmori," Rin came in.

"I'm glad that over with I'd half to say this was my toughest task yet I'm going to see to it the destruction of this place is absolute," Lira came wiping the seat off her face.

"Hello sister," Karen appeared in front of Sayami nervous.

"It's been a while hasn't Karen it's good to have you back," Sayami said.

"I had enough adventures encounters for one day," Kazumi signed.

"Well done Shikmori you're power is truly remarkable," Dr. Akai said fixing his glasses.

"Ah the perfect scoop," Reika was hiding then she took a picture of Kazuki and the others.

As the sunset rise, all of Kazuki and his friends watched it on that day the battle was over.

The next morning one day later after the battle everything was returned back to normal.

"Get to get up," Kazuki said to himself lying back down. "Oh yeah that reminds me," he said as he got dress for school went outside the dorms and met up with Miss Manager.

"Good morning Mr. Shikmori," she said greeting while sweeping the floor.

"Good morning Miss Manager it sure is a nice day isn't it we gotta go," Kazuki left.

"My first conversation with him, no matter what I will always watch over him for you Sera you truly have grown up," she thought looking back at him.

"Good morning Nezu," while at the academy he saw Nezu passed by.

"Hey what's going on," Nezu stopped?

"Just got here that's all," Kazuki said.

"Well for once you got here on time without Yuna's help," Nezu said giving Kazuki a soft jab.

"Don't remind me nonetheless I'm glad she is okay memories or my memories," Kazuki said looking back on memories of Yuna.

"Yeah but still you could," before Nezu finish Sayami caught him.

"Come on will you, we have a lot of stuff to do," Sayami said grabbing Nezu by the hand.

"Right see you later man," Nezu said getting dragged by Sayami.

"By the way where is your sister Sayami," Kazuki asked looking around.

"She went back to the head family for the time being but I still talk to her once in a while," Sayami said walking away with Nezu.

"See you later," as Kazuki entered class 2-b everything was normal. "Wow it's like the attack did not even happen."

"The bed is really comfortable back in my office," Dr. Akai said.

"Yeah right I'm sure it is," Miss Iba said yawning.

"It's an honor to meet you Kazuki Shikmori I look forward to being in this class with you," Yuna said offering Kazuki a handshake.

"Yeah right she does not remember me," as Kazuki shook her hand.

"Hey I like you, your cool," a blond haired little girl appeared right in front of Kazuki.

"Your the new tranfer student right," Kazuki asked.

"Yep I'm Maiho and don't forget it big brother," she then wonder off laughing.

"Great, now little kids are hitting on me," Kazuki had his hand towards his face.

"Shikmori I need your opinion on this meal I cooked," Rin offered Kazuki a boxed lunch at lunch time outside.

"Thanks a lot," as he ate it was a bad taste. "You want my honest opinion right?"

"Yes"

"Then it taste awful but the taste I think is improving some," Kazuki said.

"Really I see thank you," Rin smiled at him.

"What a day that was," Kazuki said to himself on the roofs.

"Kazuki," Kuriko then appeared behind him.

"Oh hi Kuriko," he said.

"Doesn't Yuna's memory lost bother you," Kuriko hugged him from the back.

"The thing is it does not matter she may have forgotten about me but like Gina I will never forget about her not now not ever," Kazuki said.

"Kazuki," Kuriko turned to face Kazuki and then kissed him so suddenly and backed up. He was surprised at first then accepted it and kissed her back.

"Sera sensei and Gina for your sake I will protect my friends and well as the world as the duty of the mystic ninja I will always fight for what I believe in no matter," he said holding on the Gina's hair band and Yuna's necklace.

**Fin **

**Anyway this is my own story of Maburaho. I know I end up making it like an episodes instead. Sorry for it taking so long to make the final chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it Thank you for reading my story be sure to review me.**


	25. Maburaho OVA

Maburaho OVA

That afternoon Kazuki was concentrating is his energy under the trees the Rin had showed up pulling out her Katana on him as Kazuki opened his eyes.

"Defend yourself from my attacks Shikmori," Rin said as she charged at him.

"All right then," Kazuki threw shurikens at Rin but she had defected them all with her Katana. Rin tried to strike Kazuki with her katana but Kazuki was avoided blow by blow moving around.

"Just like Sera said watch your enemy's moves predict their every move," Kazuki said thinking to himself while dodging Rin's attacks.

"Now take this," Rin jumped in the air for an attack.

"I don't think so," Kazuki had caught Rin's Katana by the top of the blade with both hands, then he got a tanto from his stash but Rin kicked it from his hand. Kazuki then did a foot sweep on Rin and backed up the get his tanto.

"It that all you have Shikmori," Rin charged at him then both had their weapons to each other's necks.

"I guess we can call it a draw," he said putting away his tanto.

"Yes agreed nonetheless I suppose your skills have improved," Rin also but away her Katana.

Kazuki rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah"

"Yo man where you been all day Kuriko been, wanting to see you for some time," Nezu said interfering their moment.

"Really I didn't know see you around Rin," Kazuki left to go see Kuriko but stopped by the classroom first

"Uh yes," she said.

In class 2-b Kazuki was talking a make out exam then finished it for Miss Iba to grade.

"I'm surprised Shikmori, your grades are beginning to improve these last few days," Miss Iba corrected his test. "Looks like you're not the failure I thought you were."

"That is not something a teacher should say to the student," Kazuki said feeling annoyed.

"Well whatever keep it up the good work," Miss Iba yawned and took and nap.

"Kazuki I made some lunch for you cause I kind of made too much," Yuna gave him a lunch.

"Um, thanks well even if your memories is gone but her kindness isn't," Kazuki thought to himself.

"Well got to go now bye," Yuna left the room.

"Shikmori," Nakamaru, Kazumi and the others was front of Kazuki.

"What?"

"Don't what us first of all what is with Yuna," Kazumi asked?

"Yeah she seem distance from you lately what's up with that," Nakamaru asked?

If I tell them that she lost her memories because of Mandara they will never live it down," Kazuki said thinking. "I guess I have no choice then," Kazuki signed. "Yuna and I had a fight so she is pretending she does not know me."

"I knew it," Nakamaru said feeling happy.

"Looks like the marriage did not last long did it," Kazumi said.

"Nope I guess not," Kazuki was eating the lunch Yuna gave to him.

"Well I hope you don't mind if I take her do you," Nakamaru said rattling Kazuki mind.

"Suit yourself but it's nothing more than a common friendship," he said still eating.

"You've changed Shikmori," Kazumi said in a sarcastic manner.

"There you are your late," Kuriko said waiting for him at her office.

"Sorry I had other plans in mind," his rubbing his head.

"Well, never mind that I called you because of this," Kuriko handed Kazuki a card of a beach house.

"Isn't this beach house of Kazetubaki estate," Kazuki said looking at the card.

"That right I want to invite you and the others to go this following weekend unless you're not busy off course," she winked at Kazuki.

"Well I got nothing better to do so sure why not," he said pocketing the card.

"Excellent I look forward to seeing you there I make necessary arrangements," Kuriko said holding Kazuki hand.

"Okay then I gotta go now bye," Kazuki said left as Kuriko waved to him.

"I'm almost glad I didn't get your genes, Kazuki otherwise the worlds will be in peril," Kuriko was blushing looking back on him putting her hand on her heart.

"Oh feeling an emotional attachment Shikmori huh," Elizabeth came from inside of Kuriko.

"Yeah hard to believe isn't it," Kuriko looking back on memories of her and Kazuki.

"Well I think it's rather nice," Elizabeth said sitting down with her.

At the field that afternoon

"Try this Nezu," Sayami offer Nezu a box lunch while sitting on the grass.

"Huh I never seen you have or make a box lunch before," Nezu said looking at the lunch.

"Does it really matter now eat up and tell me what you think," Sayami shouted at Nezu blushing.

"Okay okay," Nezu then ate it but it was good.

"How is it," Sayami asked?

"It's pretty good I don't know how but it's good," Nezu then had some more.

"Looks like Sayami and Nezu are finally together," Kazuki stared at them from on the trees.

"I see the power of the mystics is more powerful than I ever image," Dr. Akai fazed threw the building.

Kazuki turned his back quite, "Dr. Akai?"

"I never really knew myself that they still exist inside of you Shikmori your magic power even before is truly amazing," Dr. Akai said looking at his magic energy threw his glasses.

"To honest I never knew either but in a way I'm glad I was able to do more with my magic power like everybody else," Kazuki looked at his hand.

"Mystics power are fairly unlimited you got determination Shikmori in your skill and don't let that determination go away," Dr. Akai gave him advice.

"I understand thanks Dr. Akai," Kazuki replied.

"By the way a letter came from Sera to you," Dr. Akai handed it to him.

"Really sensei," Kazuki opened the letter and red it.

Note: Dear Kazuki you have made me and my clan so very proud thanks to you everyone is at peace now. Anyway out of your victory over Mandara, Red Viper and your outstanding leadership over your friends. I have decided you were ready to be a successor to your grandfather's clan. If I am to past on here and now I am appointing you official mystic ninja master. Put your skill and power to good use my student. I sure your parents will be proud of you wherever they are. You were like a son to me. So until then fate lies within your hands

Sincerely Sera

Kazuki then had a flash back about his early childhood with Sera picking him up from school walking him home.

"They told me you used your magic," Sera said walking with Kazuki.

"Yeah are you upset with me," Kazuki asked holding her hand?

"Using your magic to protect someone in need, No I'm rather proud, you have the courage of a true ninja by fighting for what you believe in," Sera said admiring him.

"You always did have a knack for girls, you harem chup," Nezu said in the trees.

"You moron," Kazuki said, putting his hand on his face.

Sera then laughed

The next day in Kazuki early childhood he had gone messing looking for his parents that night

Sera assistant came in, "Ma'am I found not trace of Shikmori should I send a seach team."

"No need for that I will find him myself," Sera said as she walked out the door. As Sera wondered down the street she found Kazuki sleeping on the park bench.

Kazuki was talking in his sleep"Mom, dad, Sera."

Sera then felt sorry for him and carried him back to her home. "If only I can tell you the real truth Kazuki."

In Shinjuku eighteen years ago the city was in a huge riot as women who was Kazuki's mother that was being chase down by some Red Viper thugs carring a baby having lost them she went to Sera temple.

"Lady Sera please look after Kazuki," she said giving Kazuki to her.

"I see it in mind he is worthy, don't worry I will look after him even if it cost me my life," Sera said holding him.

"Thank you Sera and please do not tell Kazuki of our work," Kazuki mother then left.

"I see it in you Kazuki you will be the new mystic ninja just like you grandfather," Sera said holding him in her hands.

Flash back was thing Kazuki, feeling happy "Thank you sensei"

The next day in the morning Kazuki was waiting at the park then a minivan drove by and honked at Kazuki.

"Have a good day Mr. Shikmori," Miss Manager was, shopping around.

"Good morning Kazuki," Yuna said inside the car.

"Morning," as Kazuki was surprised to see her there.

"Yo man what you standing around for are come on," Nezu said as he was driving.

"Um okay," Kazuki said as he got in. "Rin and Sayami is here too"

Later on that day driving on the while driving on the road

"Hey Nezu where did you get this car by the way," Kazuki asked.

"Oh Yeah this car was a loan from the Kazetubaki company," Nezu said while driving the minivan.

"That's right I put in word recommendation to one of my relatives and since Nezu has a license it's no problem at all Nezu turn right there on that corner," Kuriko pointed the way.

Nezu turned on the corner "Right away."

"It that it right there," they arrived at a beach house with a big lake.

"Yes this is one of the Kazetubaki summer homes," Kuriko said, getting out.

"Wow it's pretty I'm going for a swim," Maiho got out and went to the water.

"Well it is pretty nice," Sayami looked straight at the beach.

"It has been a while since I have been to places like this," Rin said, looking around the beach.

"Let's go have some fun," Yuna went to the lake.

"Yeah why not," Maiho went to the lake?

"They sure seem to be enjoying themselves already," Kazuki said, looking at them.

"Yes well shall we then," Kuriko grabbed Kazuki hand.

"Uh yes let's go," Kazuki went with Kuriko.

As the day went by Yuna and Maiho was playing the water as Kazuki and Rin lay back watched them. Next Nezu and Sayami were teamed up in volleyball against Kazuki and Kuriko.

"Hey man that is the fourth time you lost today," Nezu was throwing the ball.

"Seem like you can't keep up," Sayami said having her arms crossed.

"We're not thrown yet," Kazuki said, getting ready for the next match.

"That's right come on serve the ball," Kuriko said.

"Well if you insist good luck, trying to beat us," Nezu serve the ball.

"Bring it on," Kazuki jumped up and hit the ball.

"That was a lucky shot," Nezu missed to shot.

"Let me try," Sayami got the ball and serve the ball.

"It's my turn next," Kuriko spiked the ball causing Nezu and Sayami to miss.

"Your lack of coordination missed the shot," Sayami lectured him.

"Well excuse me," Nezu said, getting the ball.

Water was splashed at Kazuki as Maiho waved to him, "Big brother" then Kazuki waved back to Maiho.

Kuriko dived in, "Hey Kazuki why don't you come for a swim with me?"

"Um I'm fine thanks," Kazuki said.

Kuriko was, swimming, "Why not?"

"Um I can't swim," Kazuki said scathing his head.

"That's not what I have heard from Sera so can you pull me up," Kuriko was by the edge offering a hand.

"Okay here," Kazuki gave her a hand but she had pulled him in the water. "Hey that was a dirty trick."

"Gotcha," Kuriko swam back with a backstroke.

"You're going to pay for that," Kazuki started to go after her.

"Catch me if you can mystic," Kuriko swam away.

That afternoon Yuna and Rin prepared the meal for everyone.

"Hey everyone me and Rin a good meal," Yuna and Rin had whole plat of food.

"Really now," Kazuki said, getting out of the water.

"Well I am feeling a little bit hungry," Nezu said.

"Wait for me," as Sayami followed Nezu.

"Kazuki," Kuriko called out to him.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry but can you get a few things from the market here a list," Kuriko gave him a list of things.

"Okay loyal Kazetubaki worker in need of a loyal worker," Kazuki read the paper.

Kuriko took back the paper and gave him the right one, "Oops wrong paper."

"Okay I'll be back soon," Kazuki then left to get the supplies needed.

"Such a dear," Kuriko said to herself, drying off.

"Here is some nice refreshing drinks," Yuna had a tray drinks tray.

"That's good I'm thirsty," Maiho said getting one of the drinks.

At the market that afternoon Kazuki had got all the supplies needed and was about to head back but heard a voice that sounded familiar.

"What was that," Kazuki went to check out a bar then Lira appeared in front of him but was drunk.

"Hey what's Kazuki I haven't seen you since that battle back then?"

"Lira you're here," Kazuki said.

"Is that a way to treat an old friend you are so cruel man, whop be," Lira said as she was spinning around.

"I can't leave her to drive home like this so," Kazuki said thinking. "Come on you can come back with me."

"Aye captain whatever you say," Lira said be carried away.

Kuriko then contacted Kazuki by telepathy, "Kazuki did you get the stuff needed?"

"Yeah I'm on my way back but I seem to run into some unexpected company," he said carrying Lira.

"Are you in danger," she asked.

"Not exactly it's just a certain someone that helped us out before," Kazuki said.

"Okay I'll wait for you," Kuriko hung up.

"Is Shikmori delayed," Rin asked.

"Yes but don't worry nothing has happen to him," Kuriko said.

"I got the supplies," Kazuki appeared at the front carrying Lira still drunk.

"Hey what's up everyone just chilling," Lira said moving around.

"Uh would you quit, moving around," Kazuki, trying to keep her still.

"I saw what he meant by unexpected company," Kuriko said getting the bag of supplies.

That night the other was having fun outside lighting fireworks and candles. As the night went by they all sat down and ate dinner. After that all was asleep. Yuna slept in the same room as Maiho and Rin except Kazuki which he was starring at the moon that night.

"Beautiful night isn't it," Kuriko found him and sat with him.

"Yeah it sure does take me," still starring at the moon.

"Really"

"Yeah I mean just months ago you and Rin were after me but then we came here together really changed it all and everybody got real friendly."

"Your right it is quite a change but when I was in my company, fighting" Kuriko leaned on him. "I have thought of you of how you are able to push yourself much further than anyone from a ghost to a strong human being."

"Kuriko, Nezu, Sayami, Rin, Gina, Yuna and Maiho thank you for everything," Kazuki held to Kuriko hand.

"You are strong inside Kazuki I have faith in you," Kuriko said that made Kazuki made him have flash back on Gina leaning on him saying the same thing.

"Yes I am strong inside," Kazuki said, thinking.

"Don't ever give up mystic," Kuriko said as she hugged him from behind.

"I will not give up after all I made a promise to always be strong not now, not ever," he placed his hand on hers then two then starred at the moon that night.

Days later at the temple

Kazuki was working on his balance then Nezu appeared behind him ready to fight.

"Yo give me your best shot mystic master," Nezu said as he got out his sai in his red nija uniform.

"You got it," Kazuki got his tanto out then the two charged at each other in his blue ninja uniform.

**End**

**Sorry everyone I know I said Final confrontation was the last story, but I just could not help myself but to make an ova episode. Anyway I hope you like it sorry once again. Now this is my whole story of Kazuki inner power seriously. **


End file.
